Words Unspoken
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETE...FOR NOW! The Winchesters find themselves prisoners of Decebal once again. Caught in the middle of a demonic war raging between Decebal and the yellow eyed demon. Can they escape this time? 3rd part of the trilogy will be up this week
1. Chapter 1

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters, or themes; I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress, and the rest! Don't shoot the writer!

Author's Note: Due to an overwhelming response, I have decided to rework this new story as a sequel to Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone? so it is gonna be a little different. The next important factor is that although in Supernatural, John died before the boys discovered the roadhouse and Ellen. Essentially, because John was alive in the first story I have created my own timeline. John is alive and well for now, umm yeah. So for back-story for this one, John gave them Ellen's name when the boys had to move on once they both recovered. For the moment, John is still hunting with Gloria in the background. Sam and Dean have already met Ellen, Jo, and Ash and have been to the roadhouse at least twice since leaving their Dad.

Think that's it!

Prologue:

Shaking with terror the young woman made her way to the roadhouse door, tears rolled down her face unheeded. Stumbling she nearly fell but kept going resolutely towards the door. The wind picked up whipping her long brown hair around her face but she ignored the strands she had to reach inside.

Her arms wrapped around her pathetically thin frame held her fractured ribs in place, blood congealed on her face from the large gash above her right eye and the swelling down the side of her face already starting to bruise, turning blues and blacks with a dark purple centre.

Her left arm clutched tightly to her chest not only protected her damaged ribs but hid the symbols cruelly carved into her flesh and muscle.

Gasping for each breath she felt the solidness of the door and pushed it open, staggering slightly she squinted into the dark hushed room, her eyes meeting the older woman's shocked stare before the encroaching darkness claimed her and she collapsed unconscious, without making a sound.

'Jessie?' Ellen cried out running to the prone form of the young woman she dropped to her knees and quickly checked for a pulse, 'Jo call Dean and Sam I think we need their help on this one. Stuart, you and Ash carry her carefully out the back. Everyone else, she was never here is that understood?' Ellen cast a baleful glare around the other hunters scattered around the roadhouse. No one dared to argue with her.

------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Dean tapped the steering wheel in time with the music as Sam napped beside him; it felt so good to be out on the open road once again. For the tenth time in the last hour, Dean checked Sam, casting a furtive glance over his brother making sure that nothing was wrong.

His book still in his lap and his glasses on top of it he looked so peaceful and at rest, Dean had to swallow down on the pain he still felt whenever he looked at Sam.

His brother had gone through so much on his behalf, after Dean's initial disappearance, Sam's arrest for his murder, to the beatings he received by the crooked sheriff to the terror of not knowing what happened to Dean. When Decebal decided to take Sam as well, tortured and blinded him ... it was almost too much for Dean to contemplate, but he had to stay strong. To bury those memories and his own painful and humiliating memories from that time deep into the depths of his mind so that they would never surface again.

Well except for the nightmares Dean suffers from now, seeing Sam in the hospital so hurt and helpless and all Dean could do was watch the monitor...

'Fuck.' Dean cursed as the car swerved over the edge of the car and he had to wrench it back onto the asphalt to right it. 'Keep the mind on the job.' He muttered and glanced over at Sam. Frowning Dean slowed down and pulled onto the shoulder of the road so he could check Sam out properly.

Leaning over he gently pried the book and glasses out of Sam's hand and then felt his forehead, he looked flushed and sweaty and felt hot. _Damn not again Sammy!_

Sam's eyes snapped open but he was seeing a scene that was completely - invisible to Dean, 'Sammy come on dude what is it? What do you see?'

'Argh.' Sam bent forward gripping the bridge of his nose, his knees drawing up as though he was in sheer agony.

'Sammy wake up, talk to me dammit.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and stared at his older brother a confused look on his face, 'A girl, she's hurt ... dying ... alone.'

'Where Sammy?'

'The roadhouse.' Sam said as he slowly came out of the effects of the vision, Dean's mobile phone rang startling both of them.

'Yeah?' Dean answered keeping his attention fixed on Sam; he listened intently, promised that they were on their way, and then hung up. 'Fuck.'

'Dean what is it?'

'That was Jo, a young woman just turned up at the roadhouse and Ellen wants us there now.'

'Dean I ...' Sam sat up swallowing deeply but he couldn't hold it only just managing to get the door open before he heaved the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

'Eww Sammy, you okay?'

'Yeah, yeah thanks.' Sam wiped his mouth and rested his aching head against the back of the seat. 'We got any water?'

'Yeah think so.' Dean half climbed over the back of the seat to scrummage around resurfacing with a full bottle in his hand.

Sam drank thirstily downing nearly half the bottle before handing it back to Dean, 'thanks so how long till we get to the roadhouse?'

Dean grinned tightened the cap back on the nearly empty bottle and tossed it over his shoulder, 'bout another two hundred miles.'

'Okay ... drive fast.'

Dean glanced over at Sam one last time reassuring himself that his baby brother was alright before putting the car back into gear and roared away from the edge of the road, kicking up the gravel with the spinning of the tyres.

As they pulled up outside the roadhouse, Sam took a deep breath and slid his glasses back on, 'we ready for this?' He asked getting out of the car before Dean could answer.

Still walking with a faint limp from having the soles of his feet punctured and cut up Dean followed his brother into the building, all of the while watching the area for signs of a trap.

'Hey Strangers.' Jo grinned at Dean before glancing up at Sam, 'Mum's out the back.'

'Sam, Dean out here boys.' Ellen yelled hearing their voices as they chatted briefly to Jo. 'Now boys.'

With a shrug, Dean smiled at Jo and followed Sam out to where Ellen waited for them, 'what's this about Ellen?' Dean asked without any preamble.

'Nice to see you too Sunshine, I ah need your help with something and I don't want Jo to know anything about it.'

'Yeah sure Ellen, what's up?' Sam asked trying not to sound too concerned or too eager.

'When I got Jo to call you guys, I ah didn't know what else to do, a young hunter arrived here last night, pretty beaten up.'

'Who is he?'

'She.' Ellen said leading the boys into the backroom; she had set up with beds for any hunters needing somewhere to sleep. 'Haven't seen Jessie for oh about a year but she kept in contact until a month ago, nothing no word from her at all and then she turns up...' Ellen stopped and nodded over to the bed shrouded in shadows. Lying on the bed was a young woman, lying on her side and curled-up as tightly as she could.

'Who is she?' Sam asked his voice barely audible.

'Her name is Jessie Avery, she started hunting with her father when she was young, and she's good too. When he died on a hunt she went solo, I've been kind of looking out for her ever since.'

'Jessie Avery?' Dean and Sam looked at each other and then back at Ellen, 'don't know the name.' Dean added.

'Her Dad was Jessup Avery, was one of the best hunters around. I think your father knew him but I'm not sure.'

Sam stepped closer to the bed a thoughtful look on his face, as he neared he noticed a pair of pale blue eyes staring at him from under a shock of dark brown hair.

'Hey I'm Sam.' He said sitting on the edge of the bed he smiled at her but she remained silent.

'She hasn't said a word since she arrived.' Ellen said, 'ahh you guys want a drink?'

'Yeah thanks Ellen.' Sam said not taking his eyes from Jessie.

'Yeah that'll be great thanks Ellen.' Dean chimed in, giving her one of his more charming grins.

'Don't bother Sweety it won't work on me.' She smiled patting his arm before leaving the boys alone with the silent stranger.

'Dean ... she's the ... she's the one I saw.' Sam said leaning forward he brushed some hair away from her face. A cold, clammy hand reached out and gripped his tightly almost as if she was feeding from his strength and warmth. Her eyes widened as the connection deepened between them, a small shower of sparks from their joined hands forcing them apart.

'What the? What was that Sam?' Dean asked his eyes wide with awe.

'Not sure, but wow ... Jessie are you psychic?' Sam asked pitching his voice as low as he could.

She stared at him for a moment and then nodded slowly, her mouth working as she desperately tried to say something but her voice failed her.

'Here we go.' Ellen said handing the boys a beer each and then handed Sam a glass of iced water for Jessie. 'Can you give her some Sam? You're the first person aside from me she's even let in the room, let alone to sit on her bed.'

Sam turned sad eyes to Dean, 'another Jessica.' He whispered. 'How can ... another Jess.'

Jessie watched the brothers with growing interest she could sense the power and the connection the two brothers had between them. They were safe. But the sadness radiating from them tore at her heart and she felt tears prickling her eyes again.

Reaching out she touched Sam's fingers tentatively, the surge of power returned briefly but then it softened. With a small, sad smile Sam took her hand, 'want some drink?' Slowly she nodded and tried to push herself up on the pillows wincing with the pull on her broken ribs. As she moved, Sam caught a glimpse of the symbols carved into her left forearm. 'Jessie? Can I ... can you show me your arm?'

Hesitantly Jessie held her arm out, her wide luminous eyes fixed on Sam's face as he studied them his face paling dramatically as he recognised the last one.

'Sammy what is it?' Dean asked noticing his brother's back stiffening and a haunted look flood his face.

'The bottom symbol Dean.' Sam whispered, recoiling slightly from Jessie, confused she blinked at Sam, not understanding his sudden repulsion by her.

Sam turned back to look at her and saw her curl up into herself again and winced internally, he caused her to retreat like that, 'oh Jessie it's not you ... it's the symbol Dean and I have dealt with this demon recently.'

But Jessie couldn't hear Sam anymore, she found herself lost in the terror of her ordeal at that monster's hand. Her hands squeezed the sides of her head as she screamed silently, her body shaking uncontrollably.

'It's not going to stop is it Sam?' Dean asked his eyes burning dark with anger as he watched the terrified young woman suffer her own torments and memories. 'He's not going to leave us the fuck alone.' Dean cried out as he rushed from the room ignoring the looks from Jo and her mother he raced for the impala, he couldn't breath inside he needed to be outside, with his baby.

Gasping for breath, he could feel his heart hammering against his chest and his stomach roiling inside of him. 'Get a grip, Dean Winchester does not have panic attacks.' He snarled, 'not now, not ever.'

Sam ran out of the building after calming Jessie down and found his brother pacing by the car; he looked like a caged wild animal busting for freedom and to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Jessie crawled up the bed until she nearly disappeared into the corner far away from the door. Shaking she uncurled her hand and stared at the brand emblazoned on the palm of her hand. Still red and raw from the newness she felt the burning in her hand and arm even now.

'Hey Jessie.' Sam spoke softly as he came back into the bedroom to check on her, after finally talking Dean into coming back into the roadhouse and having at least one more drink to calm down with before they work out what they need to do.

Jessie stared at him with wide frightened eyes, looking like a deer in a hunter's gun sights. _'Easy prey'_. The nasty words crashed through his thoughts. Shaking his head slightly he sat down on the edge of the bed unsure of what to say to her.

'I'm sorry we scared you before Jessie it's just ... just that we ahh know that last symbol so well it caught us off guard.' As Sam spoke, Jessie's hand snaked across the blanket to touch his fingers. 'That demon ... he held Dean prisoner for a long time, hurt me, my Dad and I still don't know exactly what Dean went through coz it's a closed subject as far as he's concerned. I even have to wear glasses now to read coz he damaged my eyes and gave me this.' Sam tugged his T-shirt up and showed Jessie the scars from where the spike pierced his body. 'I thought I was going to die, without my Dad and my brother but ... we're safe now and so will you.'

Jessie gave him a tremulous smile and edged closer to him her hand now lying comfortably in his hand. The sat in companionable silence both lost in their own versions of horror until Jessie stiffened and let out a huff of air, her eyes glazed and became unfocused, but her grip tightened on Sam's hand, her only anchor back to sanity.

Sam stared at Jessie as the connection flared between them and he caught glimpses of her vision, soon both locked together sharing the horror.

_Flashes of an old warehouse, cold, dirty, with broken windows and an air of neglect and death about it._

_Flashes of faces, twisted, evil maniacal masks covering the perpetrators, a young man hanging from chains, his head slumped forward, naked and shivering with the cold and with utter humiliation. Sam and Jessie could see each other standing on opposite sides of the room. Flashes again revealing a room filled with tools of torture splattered with blood. Choking, cloying smells filled their senses as they flashed back to the first room. Decebal sat on a throne looking contented as he watched his guests use and abuse his prisoner._

_'No!' Sam screamed aloud, Jessie screamed silently clutching Sam's hand so tight she drew blood with her fingernails but he didn't notice. As they watched helplessly unable to save Dean._

Sam felt hands on his shoulders tugging him away from Jessie breaking their contact, as he blinked and squinted he gradually made out Ellen sitting behind Jessie trying to comfort her. Harsh silent sobs wracked Jessie's body, she clutched Ellen's arms and kept trying to force herself to speak, Dean's name, but only bursts of breath came out.

Shivering uncontrollably Sam doubled up cradling his aching head in his hands, his knees tucked tightly to his chest, the pain intensified as he noticed Jessie's reaction as well as his own to the shared vision. Then he felt himself drawn back into it, the shining hadn't finished with him yet.

_The warehouse flashed in his sight again, filled with strangers all wearing black cloaks and demonic masks surrounding a platform, a young couple laid in the centre of it, seemingly oblivious to those watching them as they writhed together in the throes of passionate love making. Both naked, both shackled with chains on the wrists and ankles preventing them from rising from the platform. _

_The flashes hurt his already sensitive eyes and then he saw them from a different angle, their eyes glassy and unfocused, neither seemed unable to stop themselves as they both climaxed. _

_Flashes again gave him a wider view of the room, Decebal sat on his throne with Dean standing next to him, watching the manipulated performance unfolding in front of them. His face impassive but his eyes filled with rage and hatred, a ball-gag forced in his mouth and tied tightly at the nape of his neck, his hands tied behind him and tethered to the shackles at his ankles. All he could do was watch._

_Sam turned back to the young couple lying spent on the floor, when they raised themselves up slowly, he saw their faces._

'Sam dammit talk to me now.' Dean yelled again gripping his younger brother's shoulders tightly, when Sam's eyes snapped open and he stared at Dean uncomprehendingly for a moment before he started to dry retch.

'What the fuck is going on?' Dean asked as he looked over at Jessie and Ellen on the bed over Sam's bent back, carefully he helped him up and got him to the bathrooms just in time for Sam to vomit violently, the acrid fluids splashing on Dean's boots as he held Sam through the spasms.

'Dean, we have to get out of here the three of us.'

'Who else? Jessie?'

'Decebal wants her just as much as you.' Sam nodded weakly as he rinsed his mouth out again. 'He is after the both of you.'

'What about you Sammy? Come on Dude no clamming up now, that little show back there with Jessie the two of you shared a vision didn't you?'

'Yeah, ah I guess she was holding onto me when her vision started and then we ended up having it together.'

'Then you had another one right on top of it?'

'Dean please, lower the voice a little.' Sam begged wincing with the pounding of his head, 'feel like I got a little monster in there smashing my head with a hammer.'

'What did you see Sam?'

'Decebal torturing you.'

'Sam your visions usually portend a death.'

'Yeah but this was Jessie's vision to begin with maybe hers are about life not death.'

Dean watched Sam suspiciously, he knew that there was more to it, and he didn't have to have the shining to know that. 'What else Sammy?'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it has taken longer than I wanted to write this chapter, but I have had to finish up my last two assessments for my Diploma course and they took longer than I thought. Especially my academic essay for Lit for Writers, and my Novel Presentation. Still I am nearly there, one more class today and next Monday and then that's it. Until March next year I can do lots more writing for here!! Uni starts in March here in Australia.

* * *

Chapter 3

Dean watched Sam move stiffly back to the bedroom they shared next door to Jessie, Ellen had already made their beds up for them, and now both boys were very thankful.

Exhausted both physically and mentally Sam dropped face down onto one bed and laid there with his eyes closed hoping that Dean would think that he was asleep and leave him alone.

'So Sammy, whenever you're ready to open your eyes and start talkin' I'm waiting.' Dean said deliberately yawning and stretching out on the other bed, 'I'm just gonna lie here and watch you, you can't keep them closed forever and you aint gonna hide this vision forever either.'

Sam sighed shaking his head and slowly pulled himself up, wincing with his headache stabbing his eyes. 'What do you want to know Dean?'

'Ah sorry Sammy did I wake you?' Dean smirked sitting up he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and watched Sam intently, 'dude you look like crap.'

'Gee thanks, keep me awake, and insult me.'

'Sam you're stalling again.'

'Okay the second vision was slightly different from the shared one.' Sam started rolling his eyes up to Dean, the movement making his eyes sting and water, 'I ah could see you tied up and gagged.'

'Okay so what's new with Decebal on that score?' Dean asked, although it was more to himself than Sam. 'But that wasn't what made you throw up.'

'Thanks for reminding me.'

'Pleasure now give Sam, I can't do anything if you don't tell me.'

'Like you're so willing to care and share everything lately.' Sam snapped.

'Don't go there Sammy and stop changing the subject we're talking about your vision not about me.'

'But Dean that's just it, you are the vision.' Sam blurted out.

'Thanks for being gentle Dr Kill-the-mood.'

'Okay fine, you want the rest? You were standing next to Decebal, bound and gagged and forced ... forced to watch something.'

'Go on.'

'We have to get you and Jessie out of here, I have to stop it from happening,' Sam said his voice filled with a sudden urgency.

'Sam hey, you're not making sense, what else did you see? Did Decebal kill someone was that what I was ... ah crap Sam please don't tell me he made he watch him kill you!'

'No, not exactly.'

'Exactly what Sam?'

'He had me and Jessie chained to the floor and we ... you were forced to watch.'

'He forced you and Jessie?'

'I think he had us drugged, it was weird and blurred I couldn't quite make everything out but yeah ... it was me and Jessie but it...'

'It what? Come on Sammy tell me the rest.'

'Felt wrong, like I was raping her.' Sam blurted out the last past and then dropped his face, unable to look at Dean in the eyes, shame burning red on his cheeks.

'Rape her?' Dean sat back and expelled a breath he didn't realise he had held while Sam spoke. 'Sam look at me.' He said gently.

Sam shook his head and tried to curl in on himself, making his lanky frame seem small and insignificant. Sighing Dean decided not to press his younger brother for more information just yet, they both had to process the information from Sam's vision. _The bastard, one way to break Sammy ... make him force himself on a girl ... shit he barely kisses them goodnight on the first date._

Dean met Ellen outside Jessie's door and looked at the older woman; she had a similar look on her face, 'let's talk Dean.'

Dean nursed his beer as he and Ellen talked quietly at the far end of the bar, Jo kept turning and watching them, a strange glint in her eye, as they moved closer to each other and whispering in hushed tones. Flames of jealousy flared in her and her eyes grew darker as she watched Dean take Ellen's hand in his own and held it tight.

'And Sam saw all of this?' Ellen asked still shocked about the youngest Winchester's abilities.

'Yeah, damn it Ellen of all things, that would be one to completely destroy him.' Dean answered unable to hide the fear in his voice, 'Decebal's a bastard that's for sure, a sadistic bastard but this is an all-time low even for him.'

'And there's no mistake? I mean has Sam had a vision that hasn't...'

'Nope, everyone happens just as he sees them.'

'Fuck Dean.'

'Yeah exactly Ellen, fuck!'

'We need a whiskey.' Ellen stood up and went to get the bottle she kept for special occasions.

Jo stood between her mother and Dean, her eyes glowing strangely, 'so Mum you and Dean huh?' She asked, her voice dripping with a venomous tone.

'Jo honey you have no idea what you are talking about, drop it okay.'

'No Mother it's not okay.' Jo said striking out she caught her mother off guard and sent her flying across the bar. 'It's just not okay.'

'Hey Jo what's going on?' Dean asked racing over to where Ellen lay stunned, 'what do you?'

'Damn you Dean.' Jo screamed as she wrapped her fingers around his throat and lifted him high over her head, 'you have to ruin my plans don't you.'

'Jo what the?' Dean gasped trying pry her fingers away from his tender throat.

'She's my mother Dean.' Jo hissed tossing him across the room as though he weighed no more than a feather. Striding across the room, she appeared at his side and placed a well aimed kick into his side and then again hooking her toes under him enough to toss him against the wall.

'Jo what the hell do you think you're doing?' Ellen yelled standing up she swayed slightly and then straightened her shoulders.

'Mother dearest, he's young enough to be your son.' Jo hissed flicking her fingers at the older woman she forced her against the wall and pinned her against it, choking each breath from her.

'Jo?' Dean wheezed pulling himself up to a sitting position, 'what's the matter? What's wrong with you?'

'Me? What's the matter with you Dean? Why are you chatting up her?'

'Chatting up?' Dean shook his head and immediately regretted the action. 'Jo you're not making sense.'

'Oh Dean for the first time in my life I am making perfect sense.' Jo smiled and batted her eyelashes at Dean, 'don't you think so?'

'Jo I don't understand what is going on with you.'

'Try this for understanding.' Jo smirked; flicking her wrist, she threw an ice pick straight at Dean catching him in the shoulder. Yelling in pain and shock Dean stared at Jo, 'who are you?'

'Why Dean I'm offended ... how can you think it is anyone else but me?' Jo pouted as she threw another ice pick catching him in his other shoulder.

'Jo?' Ellen gasped, 'Please stop this.'

'Begging for your toyboy Mother?'

'No, I'm begging for you ... whatever this is fight it.'

'Why? For the first time I feel free Mother, free and in control.' Jo's eyes glittered with power and another light that burned directly from a flame.

'Hey Jo ... what's going on?' Sam asked appearing in the doorway Jessie at his side -together they radiated power.

'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, are you so naïve?' Jo sighed shaking her head.

'No but I think you are.' Sam said confidently stepping further into the bar.

'Stay where you are Sam, this is not your fight.'

'Dean's my brother ... Ellen is my friend ... Jo is my friend, you can't have any of them Decebal.'

'Ah you are getting good Samuel.' Decebal's deep voice came from Jo, 'this one was a little too easy, unrequited love and jealousy ... simply too delicious to resist.'

'Leave them alone Decebal.' Sam's voice sounded hard and filled with confidence, his power radiating from entire body made the air crackle with static electricity.

'Nice parlour trick Sammy-boy ... who's the chick with ya?'

'She's not important Decebal ... now and leave Jo alone.'

'And if I won't? You won't kill a defenceless human girl.'

'To save her? To save my brother and her mother? Watch me.' Sam said his green eyes flat and devoid of emotion.

Decebal howled, 'this is not over Winchester I will have my pets back.' And disappeared, leaving Jo unconscious on the floor behind the bar.

Sam started to run to help her when he skidded to a stop and stared down at Dean lying unmoving on the floor. Two large ice picks protruding from each shoulder, the bleeding slowed to seepage but still there was too much blood, way too much blood.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

Chapter 4

'Dean?' Sam whispered dropping to his knees next to his older brother; it wasn't supposed to be happening not like this. Tears pricked his eyes as he glanced up at Ellen and Jessie before turning his attention back to Dean.

Silently Jessie knelt down next to Sam and looked at him, mutely she watched him trying to help his brother, and then she turned her gaze to Dean, he hadn't moved or tried to open his eyes since Sam stopped the demon.

Hesitantly she reached out and touched Dean's arm, his skin felt cold and clammy, tears dropped down her cheeks and splashed on his hands. Wiping them away, she stole another glance at Sam and then set her mind. If only she could tell them ... closing her eyes she placed her hands on Dean, one on his chest and the other on his forehead.

'Jessie?' Sam asked watching the silent young woman intently, 'Jessie what are you?'

He stopped speaking as he watched Dean in amazement. His brother's body became bathed in a golden hue, that came from Jessie's hands; her lips moved but still no voice came out as she chanted an incantation. Slowly Dean's eyes fluttered open and he took a large gulp of air. Jessie opened her eyes and smiled down at him before sliding sideways unconscious against Sam.

Shocked Sam took her in his arms and stared down at Dean who laid in front of him completely confused, 'Sammy what ... what's going on?'

'Ah that's one thing I would like to know too, but as far as I can tell Jessie healed you and well brought you back Dude.'

'From where?' Dean slowly sat up and looked down at his shoulders, his T-shirt still stained with his blood, 'who got cut?'

'Ah you did Dude,' Sam stood up gathering Jessie in his arms, 'stay there until I get back.'

After he laid Jessie down on her bed and covered her with a warm blanket Sam hurried back to his brother and helped him to his feet.

'Okay Sam spill what exactly happened here?'

'What do you remember?'

'Talking to Ellen and ... and ... that's it.'

'Um Decebal decided to pay a visit and possessed Jo, she kinda beat up you and her mum,' Sam grinned slightly, 'dude you got beaten up by a girl.'

'A possessed girl,' Dean corrected him.

'Yeah well she pinned you with two ice picks before I got in here, I managed to get Decebal to go but well...'

'Dude did I die again?'

'Nearly and you didn't exactly die the last time either.'

'Yeah well, so go on.'

'I really don't know exactly Jessie knelt down next to you put her hands on her forehead and chest and did this chant, well her lips moved anyway next thing you're healed and conscious again.'

'Where is she?'

'She fainted or something just after she finished I put her down on her bed, Ellen is sitting with her and Jo.'

'Is Jo okay? I swear Sam if Decebal did anything to her...'

'No, except for a bit of a lump on her head and a black eye she's fine,' Sam grin widened, 'Dude you were totalled by a girl. A little blonde girl!'

'Yuck it up geek boy,' Dean winced, 'and while you're at it I could do with some coffee and something for a killer headache.'

Sam sat sipping his beer in the far corner of the saloon, he watched Ellen working behind the bar and Ash sleeping on the pool table again every so often made a groaning noise making Sam flicker his gaze in his direction but then back to Ellen. Dean sat in silence at the bar his beer still untouched in front of him, both Jo and Jessie still slept in the back bedroom.

Sam felt claustrophobic in the small roadhouse surrounded by well meaning but clueless friends and his worry for Dean's safety over-rode his desire to discuss things with his brother. Sighing heavily he put his beer down, stood up, and stretched before quietly moving out of the building.

He squinted into the bright sunshine for a moment until his eyes became accustomed to the light before heading for a walk around to the back of the building and found a quiet place to sit under a small but shady tree.

He leaned against the truck and closed his eyes, his head hurt, his body ached, but it was his heart, that felt broken. All he could see behind his closed eyes was Dean chained and immobile watching Sam rape Jessie. Rape, the scene played repeatedly as though his mind wanted to imprint it on his memory for posterity.

He sat lost in thought and unaware of how much time had past, slowly he blinked his eyes and opened them slowly glancing around unsure of his surroundings.

Two heavily muscled men stood in front of him, both baring vampire like fangs and glowing yellow eyes Sam smiled and slowly stood up sizing up his new opponents quickly he decided that size was not on his side but speed might be. Without flinching, he drove his fist up and under the chin of the one nearest him, before spinning with a roundhouse kick to the other.

But they stood their ground smirking at him, confused Sam when he felt two monstrously big hands grip his arms and wrench them behind him, gasping as the pain surged through his shoulders Sam dropped to his knees just as one of the ones in front of him punched Sam's face, snapping his head back with the force of it. Unconscious Sam's head slumped forward as they dragged him towards a waiting van, bundled him into the back of it, before two of them climbed in after Sam and the other slipped behind the steering wheel. Within seconds, they sped away from the roadhouse.

---------------------------------

'Sam!' Jessie screamed soundlessly as she sat bolt upright in her bed and stared around frantically searching for the young man. 'Sam?'

Jo sat up and sleepily scrubbed her eyes trying to focus on the other young woman, 'what's up Jessie?'

'Sam?' Jessie tried to force sound into her voice, managing finally a hoarse whisper. 'Sam.'

'What about Sam?'

'Sam!' Jessie repeated this time finding her voice and screamed his name, her breath coming in quick short gasps as she started to hyperventilate. 'Sam?'

'What's going on?' Dean demanded hearing Jessie's scream, 'Jessie did you just speak?'

Jessie nodded and clutched at Dean's hand frantic, 'Sam,' She cried out again, 'gone.'

'What do you mean gone?' Dean frowned, 'he went outside for a walk.'

'No gone!' Jessie repeated her frustration clearing written on her face, 'taken.'

Dean stared at her for a moment and then ran from the room swearing under his breath at how stupid he was for letting Sam out of his sight. 'Sam!' He yelled as he skidded to a stop outside the saloon, spinning around in a circle he scanned the area but there was no sign of his freakishly tall younger brother. 'Sam? Come on dude where are you?' He sprinted around to the back of the building and searched the area quickly. Coming to a stop near the tree he saw the scuff marks in the sand, someone had a fight here and then he saw the two tiny droplets of blood still glistening in the dappled sunlight. Squatting down Dean inspected the red stains closely; they were still fresh and damp.

-------------------------------------------------

Sam groaned and squinted trying to make out where he was; it appeared to be an old warehouse or factory, big, dirty, and empty.

He glanced up and took in the heavy metal cuffs encasing his wrists and the chains connected to them suspended from an iron rafter, he tried to move his legs but they were chained to two large spikes driven into the ground.

Shaking his head, Sam winced and realised just what a bad idea that was, now his headache throbbed unmercifully again. The ball gag cut into the corners of his mouth, splitting the tender skin. Warm, thick blood dripped down his chin. A cool breeze prickled over his skin making Sam realise that he was shirtless, the only clothing he had on was his jeans and boxers. Even his feet are bare and throbbing.

A stifled giggle made Sam stiffen and roll his eyes upwards to watch the new arrival sashay towards him. Decebal had taken on another persona now, giving him an even more ridiculous look. Short and squat with a round stomach and greasy hair pulled back in a straggly ponytail. He looked like a Budda with hair.

'Nice to see you again Samuel.' Decebal greeted his prisoner with a warm smile; sidling up to the trapped young man, he ran a fingertip over the muscular bare chest sending quivers through the rest of the body. 'Still so sensitive I see.' Decebal smirked enjoying the look of embarrassment and frustration playing across Sam's face.

'Sorry about the rough handling to bring you here but I knew that you wouldn't come of your own volition,' Decebal circled Sam until he stood behind him, his hands never leaving the smooth flesh, 'after all I disgust you don't I Sammy?'

Sam held his breath and tried to ignore the molestation instead, he tried to think of Jessie and Dean. They would be looking for him by now.

When Decebal sauntered back in front of Sam, the young man's eyes widened in shock the demon had changed shape again. This time he looked like a handsome forty-something man, with sandy brown hair, spattered with silver at his temples, brown eyes and dimples matching Sam's. Not quite as tall, as Sam, he stood with a proud and warrior like stance and was now dressed in a grey suit and shiny black shoes.

'I take it that this is more to your liking?' Decebal reached up and ran a finger down the side of Sam's face, frowning slightly when his new pet pulled away. Snarling he grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and pulled his head back sharply exposing a clean line of neck. 'Do not disobey me Samuel, if you think I hurt you before just wait to see what I have in store for you if you don't behave.'

He stared into Sam's green eyes as they flashed with anger and a look of pure contempt, 'I will not tolerate non-compliance with my desires Samuel,' Decebal stepped back dropping his grip on Sam's hair. He moved to a bench lining the wall behind Sam and came back with a nasty looking instrument. Sam's eyes widened in shock and fear as he watched Decebal wield the weapon with ease and grace. Smiling at the response he got the demon pressed his body against the line of Sam's as he drove the curved knife deep into Sam's left shoulder, then he dragged it downwards gouging out the skin and muscle in the process. The shudders and spasms shuddered through Sam radiating out to Decebal, looking up the sadistic demon saw the pain in Sam's eyes but still that look of contempt still managed to override everything else.

'Why?' the word screamed in Sam's mind and came muffled against the gag, 'why?'

His back arched as Decebal changed his weapon of choice and decided to flail Sam's back with a small cat-o-nine-tails.

Running his tongue over the raw, bleeding welts on Sam's back Decebal giggled intoxicated by the taste of the young psychics blood. 'Now don't go anywhere dear heart I have to go and do ... something, just relax and I'll be right back.' Decebal whispered in Sam's ear, and then he started to move away when he stopped stood in front of Sam for a moment and watched the look of defiance flare across his prisoner's face. With a snarl, Decebal flew at him and rearing his head back formed fangs and drove them deep into the Sam's neck. Sam felt a red haze smothering him as Decebal drank his blood, his stomach roiled in revolt, finally, Sam went limp in the demon's grip and slumped unconscious against the manacles keeping him upright.

Decebal pulled back and licked the remains of the blood from his lips, he sighed happily feeling sated, and as though he just had the best sex in his demonic life.

The bite marks on Sam's neck scabbed straight away but the blood seepage still glistened on the pale skin. 'Never defy me again Samuel.' Decebal hissed as he twisted his fingers in Sam's hair and forcibly lifted the boy's head up, just becoming aware again, Sam watched Decebal through slitted eyes, his body shuddering in horror when the demon bent his head towards him and kissed him on the mouth, pushing the gag deeper in the process.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

Author's Note: Yay I didn't have to convert to plain text, finally though I am not going to jinx the site by naming it or saying anymore except YAY!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Dean snarled under his breath as he stalked into the roadhouse, ignoring the questioning looks from Jo and Ellen he headed straight to Jessie's room. 'Okay start talking.' He growled at the young woman, his face a mask of pain and pure unadulterated rage.

'I – I saw ... Sam ... taken.' Jessie stumbled over her words, her voice no louder than a whisper.

'What else Jessie and don't think that, that this poor little me act works on me.' Dean yelled his anger building making him bunch his hands into fists at his sides.

'No ... more.' Jessie whimpered crab-crawling across the bed away from the angry young man, her eyes wide in terror.

'Dean Winchester you stop terrorising Jessie this instant.' Ellen snapped at him grabbing his arm she tried to turn Dean to face her.

Without thinking Dean raised his fist and hit out at Ellen blindly catching her on the side of her jaw. 'Fuck!' He gasped when he realised what he did, 'Ellen I am so sorry.'

'Get out Dean, get out of my place, out of my sight.' Ellen ground out as she pulled herself up, her hand holding her aching jaw. 'Get out now!'

'She knows something Ellen, I know it ... Decebal has taken Sam again and she knows more than what she is letting on.'

'Wait what are you talking about? Where's Sam?'

'That's what I've been trying to find out, Decebal snatched Sam just outside and took him God knows where,' Dean stopped yelling but his voice still held the same intensity, 'Sam had a vision, and she was in it. I swear Ellen Jessie knows more than what she is letting on. Come on think about it, she just turns up here, with the name Jessie and has psychic abilities?'

Ellen went to speak but stopped herself as she turned and stared at the young woman crouching against the wall, a poor defenceless girl so badly beaten she couldn't speak. Ellen shook her head and went to continue berating Dean on his boorish treatment of Jessie when she caught a strange glint in Jessie's eyes and the ghost of a smirk crossing the girl's face. 'Ah Dean I think we had better finish this outside.'

'No Ellen I'm going to find...'

'Now Dean.'

Dean glared down at Jessie once more and then stormed out of the room to where Ellen waited for him, 'this had better be fucking good Ellen, coz I am gonna find out what she knows one way or the other.'

'Just be quiet for one minute and listen to me Dean, I agree there's something not quite right about that girl.'

'I'm gonna go and get some ... hang on what did you say?'

'Something isn't right, I think you're on to something Dean.'

'Wow, okay I'm in shock where did that come from?'

'Dunno, a look in her eye and that smirk ... she was enjoying our argument.'

'She's involved with Decebal I'm sure of it Ellen, he knew that Sam wouldn't be able to resist helping out a child like him.'

'A traumatised young psychic you mean?'

'Something like that,' Dean nodded his head, his thoughts racing faster through his mind than he could keep up with.

'Decebal planted her as bait for Sam ... but what about you?'

'Sam's bait for me ... Decebal knows that Sam is my biggest weakness.'

'So he plays double dipper, or in this case double baiter.'

'Sam ... he nearly died at Decebal's hand last time, and lost his sight ... we didn't know if he would get through it all. But he did, even when I was ... even when he didn't know where I was or when he was charged with murdering me he never gave up and he got through it all.'

'Hang on, you've lost me Dean,' Ellen shook her head in dismay at what the boys suffered by the hand of the demon. 'Jo get me and Dean a whiskey each will ya,' Ellen called over to her daughter, 'come on sit down and tell me everything and I mean everything.'

Dean heaved a sigh and gulped his whiskey before he started to speak, the memories now unleashed raced through him unbidden and unwanted.

He quickly went over the beginning, how Decebal took him and tried to blackmail Sam, before setting him up for Dean's murder. He had Sam beaten nearly to death in the sheriff's cells and the only thing that saved him was their Dad who posed as Sam's lawyer. How Sam was found not guilty and exonerated of all charges. The torture and emotional abuse Dean suffered how Decebal finally got his hands on all three of the Winchesters, using one against the others, until he almost sold Sam to another demon who blinded Sam by forcibly ripping out his psychic gifts. How he used Dean as bait for the blinded Sam in a trap and how Sam fell onto a large stake. Alone again in the demon's possession Dean was allowed to watch Sam in the hospital through a security camera, and then without the demon's knowledge the two brothers spoke through a microphone system. He went on to explain the various things Decebal did to them without going into detail, finishing with how they managed to free Dean and ruin the demon's plans. All three of them survived, Sam only has to wear glasses to read now otherwise he healed completely well, physically that is, and their Dad healed also and started his romance with Gloria.

'And what about you Dean?' Ellen asked quietly.

'Hey I'm here aint I?' Dean said with his lopsided grin, 'so that was basically it, Decebal is one of the creepiest and cruellest demons that we have ever come across. The worst is that he feeds off fear and sex, doesn't matter what gender the prey is either, male or female, he gets off with the degradation of his victims.' Dean finished his eyes misting and held a far away look.

'So Jessie ... do you think that she is one of his coerced minions or is she a demon herself?' Ellen asked trying to draw Dean out of his depressive reverie.

'Not sure but there is one way to find out.' Dean announced standing up he strode back to the bedroom determined to have it out with the young woman.

'So Dean I have been waiting for you,' Jessie grinned, she sat on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed and flicking her foot impatiently in the air, 'took your time to figure it all out.'

'You planted those images in Sam's vision?'

'You could say that, yes.'

'What are you?'

'Oh Dean I am hurt ... you don't know me?'

'Quit the crap and tell me who you are.'

'And what will you give me for my information?' Jessie asked standing up she moved over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his neck she turned her head slightly so stare into his eyes, 'do you know that you have beautiful eyes? I can understand why the Master Decebal was so taken with you.'

'What has he done with Sam bitch?' Dean growled gripping her arms he pulled her away and pushed her back onto the bed. 'Start talking.'

'Oh Deany likes it rough,' Jessie cooed giggling, 'want me to show you just how rough it can be?'

'Where's Sam bitch?'

'Hmm the Master is entertaining him, you really need to curb your temper Dean you will end up having a stroke.'

'How can you be? You had everyone fooled with your act when you arrived here; Sam only wanted to help you.'

'Sam, Sam, he's such a beautiful young man shame that, but he was just so open to be played with. So innocent and yet so knowing, it was fun dipping into his visions, like that.'

'Are you a psychic?' Dean demanded.

'Why?'

Dean smiled coldly and raised his fist, he hated to hit women at the best of times, but this was an exception to the rule, 'coz you should have seen this coming bitch.' The punch landed perfectly on the side of her face knocking Jessie out. 'That's for Sam.'

Dean turned on his heels and went to find Ellen in the bar, she was talking quietly to Ash, and Jo was nowhere to be seen. 'Hey Ellen.'

'Dean you okay Sweety?' Ellen asked her normally husky voice deepened with emotion.

'Yeah I'm okay, ah if I was you, I'd go and tie that lying bitch up before she can create anymore havoc.'

'Sure what are you going to do Dean?'

'Go, and get my brother back and settle this once and for all.' Dean said his eyes dark and devoid of any emotion.

'You shouldn't be doing this alone Dean.'

'I know but Sam's not here so I have to.'

'Why not take Ash with you?'

'Dr BadAss? Ah no I think I'll be fine thanks for the suggestion though.'

'I'm going.' Jo announced emerging from the back of the building with a small duffle bag over her shoulders, 'I'm going and there is nothing you can say to stop me Mum.'

'No but I can,' Dean said turning his impassive gaze to the younger woman, 'I am not taking you Jo and if I have to tie you to a chair to stop you I will.'

'Dean please you need...'

'I don't need a rookie on this hunt, sorry Jo but I am not going to risk your life as well. You have no idea about Decebal or what he is capable of and I pray to God that you never will.' Dean glowered a little more trying to press his point home, 'the last thing I need is for a snivelling little girl to get in my way at the first sign of danger.'

'I am not a snivelling little girl!'

'And you're not a trained hunter either, sorry Jo but the answer is no and there is no chance of argument on this one. Decebal possessed you once and he will not stop at anything to do it again and use you against the ones you love and care about. Thanks but no thanks!'

Dean winked at Ellen and pushed past the stunned Jo striding out of the door without looking back.

'Don't say a word Mum, just don't say a word.' Jo said blinking back her tears she refused to meet her mother's sympathetic gaze instead she stared at the door swinging shut in front of her.

'Jo baby I think we have to talk, somehow I don't think Dean would mind if I told you.'

'Told me what?'

'About Decebal and what he put those two boys and their father through, then you might understand why Dean wanted you to stay here.'

'I only wanted to help Mum.'

'I know Sweety, but there are some things that you just can't help with.' Ellen put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her over to the bar, 'but first get your old Mum a drink will ya.'

* * *

Dean sat in the car, ran his hand through his spiked short dark blond hair, and looked over at the roadhouse, he hated yelling at Jo like that, but he couldn't have the responsibility of her life as well as his and Sam's.

'So Sammy I hope that description you gave me from your vision is accurate coz I am running out of options on where to look for you.' Dean said jumping at the sound of his own voice, 'dude get a grip.' He shook his head and started the car, relaxing slightly with the roar of the engine, his baby always made him feel better.

* * *

Sam woke to find himself lying face down on a small wire cot covered only by a thin mattress. The small room close and damp had only a door and small high window just under the ceiling. Slowly he managed to lever himself up to a sitting position, swinging his legs over the edge of the cot he squinted and winced as each movement he made sent tiny surges of pain through him. His back ached and felt so tight that it would split if he moved too quickly, a small flap opened at the base of the door catching his attention as someone slid a tray into slot, on it a plate of food and a glass of water. His stomach betrayed his resolve not to eat by growling audibly. Moving very cautiously and slowly Sam made his way over to the door and dropped to the floor panting when he stopped. Propping himself up against the wall Sam lifted the plate of food inspecting the contents of it suspiciously. A thick stew of some kind already congealing in the centre of the plate next to it a thick chunk of bread. Ripping a tiny piece of bread off the piece, he dipped it in the gravy and nibbled at it.

'Nice to see you behaving yourself,' Decebal's voice filtered into the room startling Sam, 'eat please Sam I haven't done anything to the food.'

'Where are you?' Sam asked putting the plate down he stared around the ceiling, 'show yourself and stop these stupid games.'

'Am I playing games Sam?'

'Get a life Decebal.'

The door slid open and Decebal glided into the room, back in the form of a budda with hair, 'oh my Sam you are in need of a bath aren't you.'

'What do you want Deci? I am rather busy you know, I do have this ... a la carte meal to eat and such a nice glass of wine to sip.'

'Such defiance Samuel I am impressed,' Decebal nodded happily, 'I have a surprise for you but I think you need to clean up a little first.'

'Thanks but no thanks my dance card is full this evening.'

'Sorry Samuel this is not open for discussion.' Decebal waved a hand and two of his overly muscled guards came in and roughly pulled Sam to his feet.

'You know Decebal you only had to ask,' Sam quipped.

'I am so tired of your cheek Sam, why do you Winchesters have to be so flippant all of the time?'

'Charm runs in the family,' Sam smirked a small hiss escaped as Decebal's open hand connected with his cheek, leaving a red handprint on his pale features.

* * *

Jessie stood over the prone bodies of Ellen and Ash, now she only had to find the pesky daughter Jo. She was surprised at just how easy in the end it was to over power them especially Ellen.

'What have you done Jessie?' Jo asked carrying a crate of whiskey bottles into the bar; dropping them, she ignored the sound of bottles smashing and hurried over to her mother.

'Tie them up Jo,' Jessie ordered tossing some plastic ties to the girl. 'Or do I have to hurt you too?'

Chewing her lower lip Jo fastened the ties around her mother's wrists and ankles before moving over to Ash. 'Why are you doing this Jessie? What did we do to you except try and help you?'

'Oh sweetie it's not you ... you're just a means to an end.' Jessie giggled, 'make sure that they are nice and tight can't have them getting loose too soon.'

'What are you going to do?'

'For me to know, will you hurry up and finish already, we're on a schedule here.'

Jo stood up and stared at the girl who up until now couldn't speak and was too terrified to let anyone near her. 'You know you're a pretty good actress.'

'Thanks for the compliment, now hands behind your back please.' Quickly Jessie tied Jo's wrists together and then pulled a cloth out of her pocket and fastened it around Jo's mouth, 'sorry Lovey but I couldn't stand listening to you whine all of the way.'

* * *

Sam shivered under the onslaught of cold water, he tried to curl into himself but it didn't work, the ice hard spurts of water caused the pain in his back to explode, then just as fast as the water came it finished. Sam huddled in the corner until a towel was tossed over the glass door, as carefully and as quickly as he could he dried himself and stepped out of the shower cubicle the towel wrapped tightly around his hips.

He found a pair of baggy drawstring pants where he had left his jeans and nothing else; swearing under his breath Sam pulled the pants on and then dropped the towel.

'Move.' One of the guards stepped out of the shadows and gave Sam a hard push, 'Master is waiting for you.'

'Geeze don't you guys ever get sick of calling them Master or Lord? Get a life.' Sam sniped earning himself a cuff over the back of his head and another shove between his shoulder blades.

Decebal sat on a large chair in the middle of an old warehouse style building, no other furniture around except for a small table, whatever on it was hidden by a black cloth.

'Welcome to my new lair.'

'Gee who's your decorator?'

'Samuel please, behave yourself tonight is a special evening.'

'Why? What are you up to Decebal?'

'All in good time my boy, but for now I need to restrain you so I don't need to have you surrounded by guards all of the time.

A cold chill ran through Sam as his vision flashed in his mind, suddenly he started to fight the guards, spinning around and taking advantage of the surprise he managed to down one of the burly men before they subdued him, knocking him unconscious once again.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

Author's Note: sorry this chapter is not as long as I normally post but ...anyway hope you all like it. Oh btw there is some grusome bits in this chapter so if this disturbs you...you have been warned!

* * *

Chapter 6

Sam toppled to the floor, under the raining of blows and kicks descending down on him, even when he lay bloodied, beaten and unconscious the abuse continued, when Decebal had his fill he called the guards off Sam, humming lightly he stood up and glided down to where Sam lay in his own blood.

Putting a dainty finger into the thick warm fluid Decebal smiled as he licked his fingertip hungrily. 'Pick him up and tie him to the frame,' Decebal ordered as he dipped his finger in the spilled blood once again, 'he tastes so good.'

Sam groaned as they manhandled him over to the frame behind the throne, and roughly stretched his arms out, tying his wrists to the cross beam and then jamming his ankles together, they bound them to the bottom of the main beam, effectively crucifying him.

As they finished tying his ankles in place one of the guards stood and twisted his hands in Sam's hair yanking his head back viciously. The movement startling Sam back to semi-consciousness, laughing the man placed a loop of wire around Sam's neck forcing him to keep his head upright.

'You see Samuel my pet, I was saving this particular joy for your brother my Dean, but then well you did insist on starting a fight with my guards, and well if I can't have Dean for now I will have the next best thing, I will have his brother.'

'Go to hell,' Sam ground out spitting blood onto Decebal's feet.

'Such fire burns deep young Samuel, yet that can be extinguished.' Decebal grinned as he moved closer to his prisoner, 'I was going to make Dean to watch the show, but seeing that he isn't here at the moment ... or is he?'

'Get a life Decebal and leave us alone.' Sam muttered loud enough for the demon to hear him, 'if Dean is here then he is going to kick your ass from here to eternity and back again.'

'Such brave words from one so naïve as you.' Decebal pushed his body against Sam laughing when he saw Sam flinch and try to pull backwards, 'you do make a good crucified martyr don't you,' he whispered forcibly kissing Sam full on the mouth.

'I'm not a martyr, coz I'm not going to die.'

'Oh such bravery, such innocence,' Decebal sighed running his tongue down Sam's split cheek, lapping at the drying blood.

'Eww dude you're worse than a cat.' Sam said jerking his head away from Decebal.

'You cannot win Samuel; remember what happened last time when you thought you had me? Oh that's right I believe that you still have to wear glasses, you poor boy did you have to go under the knife to get your sight back?'

'Go to hell.'

'And that scar on your side, yes I do believe that is where that stake went straight through you,' Decebal traced the outline of the scar with his finger, 'mmm I remember that well, you falling blind ... ha I do crack myself up, you falling blind when you are blind!' Decebal pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

'Tell me Samuel have you ever played I spy?'

'What are you on about?'

'Oh I'm sure you and Dean played it when you were children; remember I spy with my little eye something beginning with ... J.'

'Get a life Decebal.'

'Oh please play with me dear heart, I do want to see if you can guess, now how about we start again, I spy with my little eye something beginning with ... J.'

'Jerk, oh should I say you?' Sam hissed as Decebal's hand sliced across his cheek reopening the long cut.

'No, no you're not playing properly,' Decebal pouted stamping his foot, 'do you give up?'

'Yeah whatever.'

'I spy with my little eye something beginning with J as in ... Jo.' Decebal clapped his hand in glee as he saw the look of shock on Sam's face when he saw Jo being dragged into the room before him. Her hands bound behind her back and a gag across her mouth made her look even more child like.

'What the fuck is going on Decebal? She doesn't have anything to do with this.'

'She is a friend of yours and she likes your brother in a certain way, perfect bait for the second trap.'

'You are one sick puppy Decebal you know that.'

'Watch you tongue Samuel, now for every smart remark you make little Jo there will suffer and I know you understand that ... after all look what happened to you.'

'Leave her alone Decebal do what you want to me but leave her alone, she's just a kid.'

'Oh how sweet, you really are perfect martyr material aren't you?' Decebal grinned, 'so perhaps we should finish the crucifixion properly.' He waved to one of the guards standing next to the cross bearing Sam.

'What are you going to do?' Sam cried out his eyes widening when he saw the nail gun in the man's hand. 'No please, no.' Sam screamed as a nail pierced the palm of his right hand. Amidst the roaring of pain and blood in his ears Sam heard Jo sobbing against her gag, lifting his head up slightly he met her gaze and kept it, steeling himself against the pain, he tried to show his strength, and determination to Jo as the next nail was driven into his left hand. His agonised scream filled the warehouse, then as he gasped for breath his stomach heaved and he started to vomit, filled with the meagre contents of his stomach, bile fluids and flecked with foamy blood.

Jo screamed against her gag and fought against the hands holding her wanting desperately to run to Sam. Decebal nodded his head and they let undid her wrists, removed the gag and let her go, with a sob caught in her throat, Jo ran to Sam, trying to clean him up.

'Such a heart-wrenching scene, I thought that she was soft for Dean but it perhaps it is you dear heart.'

'Leave him alone, you monster,' Jo sobbed as she tried wiping Sam's face with her shirt.

'For now I will leave you in the gentle hands of young Jo here Sam I do have a pressing engagement to attend before we start this evening's proceedings.'

Decebal glided out of the room leaving Jo alone with Sam.

'I am so sorry Sam, I- I didn't know...'

'Where's ... Dean?' Sam managed to get out as his eyes slid closed.

'I don't know Sam I don't know.' Jo whispered watching his eyes close and his head slump forward as far as the wire gave without cutting into his skin. Tenderly she lifted his chin and tilted his head back away from the pressure of the wire, and then Jo slumped to the floor sobbing, clinging to Sam's legs terrified.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

Chapter 7

'Jo?' Sam asked confused at why he couldn't feel the rest of his body. 'Where ... where's Dean?' his words slurred and he felt as though it was someone else's voice. So alien to his ears.

Jo sniffled and looked up at Sam, she could see him straining against the bonds and nails, hurting himself even more. 'Sam please ... don't move anymore.' She cried scrambling up from her own prone position she cupped her hand under his chin, 'they, they put wire around your throat every time you drop you chin it cuts into you.'

'Oh.' Sam blinked and tried to focus on where the voice was coming from, who was he talking too? 'Where's ... D ... D ... Dean?'

'I don't know, I don't even know how I got here.' Jo whispered she scanned the area with a desperate gaze trying to find something to help her get Sam down. 'Please Sam stay still for me.'

'Yeah okay,' Sam giggled, 'but be gentle I bruise easily.'

'Sam?'

'You know Jess I hate Halloween, I am not dressing up.'

'Sam?'

'Jess this is my brother Dean, Dean this is Jess.' Sam smiled gently at the woman only he could see.

Confused Jo swallowed deeply, 'get a grip Harvell Sam needs you.' Shaking her head she climbs down from the small platform and carefully scopes out the area, including checking to see if the door is locked. She risks a glance at Sam who still appeared to be out of it, muttering under his breath to his deceased girlfriend. Jo shook her head, that was just too spooky to her; finally, she found a pair of pliers and some wire cutters, sending a shudder down her spine hating to think what they had been used for in the past.

'Okay Sam let's get you down from there,' she grimaced balancing on a stool to reach Sam's damaged right hand. The nail stood out in bloody prominence, split skin and exposed tendons surrounded it, congealed blood pooled in the ripped hole and dripped in a thick thread down his hand and the beam to land on the floor mimicking the thread of a spider's web.

'Ya know I am gonna marry Jess,' Sam slurred, 'yep got a ring picked out an' all.'

'Gee Sam I really didn't know that,' Jo grunted as she lost her grip on the bloodstained nail. 'Stuff it.'

'Jo?' Sam squinted at her, 'Jo what are you doing here in Stanford?'

'No Sam, this aint Stanford ... hell for that matter we're not in Kansas Toto.'

'I don't ... Decebal!' Sam cried out starting to struggle to free himself once again, 'no I have to get out of here ... Dean's in trouble.'

'Wow, settle petal, you're not going anywhere until I get these things outta your hands.' Jo frowned as she tugged on the nail and finally started to get it moving slightly, 'just a little more.'

Sam let out an unholy roar as the suction around the nail finally gave, the sliver of iron popped out and dropped to the floor tendrils of flesh and tendon forming a tail behind it. Swallowing down her rising bile, Jo shook her shoulders as she moved her stool under Sam's left arm deliberately ignoring the damp pool under him. 'Okay Sam just one more and then I can get to the wires,' Jo tried to sound cheerful when she glanced over and saw the blank look on his face, the bloodied drool dripping from his mouth and the emptiness of his eyes. 'Oh God Sam?' She cried out and tried to remove the last nail faster than the last one. After only minutes that seemed like hours she managed to pop it out and ignored it as it too landed in a pool of bodily fluid and scrapes of flesh.

Dropping the pliers on the floor Jo pulled out the wire cutters from beneath her belt and snapped the wire as quickly as she could. As she balanced precariously on the stool to snip the last piece of wire around Sam's wrist, Jo frowned and tried to work out how she was going to catch Sam, he was so freaking tall and weighed probably twice as much as she did, or least he appeared so big to her that well ...

'So Sam I am gonna need a little help here,' Jo said hooking her finger under his chin she forced him to look in her direction. 'I am gonna cut you down now but you're gonna have to help me.'

Sam nodded his head but remained silent, taking that as a yes Jo cut the last wire and then jumped down to stand in front of Sam bracing herself. Sam fell face forward unable to stop himself, trying to avoid landing completely on Jo he tilted to his side just as he was about to collide into her.

'Damn it Sam I said to help me not avoid me,' Jo said helping him to sit up, leaning him against the wooden frame that only seconds ago held him crucified on it.

'We, we have to go now.' Sam grunted trying to lever himself up but his hands were useless, he was unable to stand by his own volition. Jo grinned and wordlessly slipped her shirt off, leaving her dressed only in a bra and singlet, 'don't say it,' she whispered as she ripped her shirt into strips and as gently as she could wrapped his injured hands in them.

'Oh such a touching scene, honestly it is award winning stuff,' Decebal cheered from the doorway, wiping at his eyes he glided into the room coming to a halt just in front of Jo and Sam. 'Ya know Missy I owe you an apology.'

'What for? And I aint no Missy.' Jo shot at the demon moving herself in front of Sam shielding him from the demon.

'I seem to have misjudged your ... ingenuity.' Decebal grinned, 'and as for standing in front of him, really Samuel are you going to let a little girl stand up for you?'

'Who are you again?' Sam asked looking up the odd looking little man confused, 'I –I have to go Jess will be waiting...'

Jo chewed her lip and glared at the creature, wanting it to drop dead or whatever it does on the spot for doing this to Dean's brother. 'it's okay Sam we're gonna go now,' she whispered moving to his side without taking her gaze from Decebal.

'Ah you do have spunk I will give you that, shame I don't really like human females, they are just so ... emotional.' Decebal waved his hand and Jo flew backwards crashing into the wall with a sickening thud.

'Now Samuel it's just us again,' Decebal grinned moving closer to the object of his desires.

'Leave me alone,' Sam said hoarsely as he tried to push away from the ugly little man with acrid smelling breath.

'Now that I cannot do my pet,' Decebal drawled running a talon shaped fingernail down Sam's cheek, 'you see my little martyr I have plans for you.'

'Leave me alone,' Sam swiped at the hand, 'you ... you're Decebal.' Sam's eyes widened, 'I – I remember now.'

'Oh so we're not stuck in the past then?'

'Nope not really,' Sam winced as the pain from his ruined hands shot through his body, 'thanks for the holes though I thought you pierce your ears not your hands.'

'Oh Samuel I do enjoy your wit, not as quite up to the standard of your brother but close enough.' Decebal ran his gaze down Sam's battered form, 'you are a mess my dear boy.'

'Thanks for noticing I am trying for the messed look this season.'

'So Samuel I would love to sit around and chat but I do have guests coming soon and I am not ready to receive them.'

'Oh don't mind me, I'll just sit around and drop a bit of blood on them.'

'Ah Samuel haven't you worked it out yet?' Decebal smirked, 'you are the main course.'

'What, what are you on now Deci?'

'A little thing called power, lust and a little imagination,' Decebal grinned with a wave of his hand he made Sam rise from the floor until he stood his full height, held by an invisible force.

Jo groaned and shook her head, feeling like she had been run over by twelve semi-trailers. Lifting her head slightly she watched the interaction between Sam and their captor. Putting her head down she feigned unconsciousness to listen and watch just as her Dad taught her to do.

Unaware that Jo was even there Sam glared at the demon and shook his head, 'you have the wrong person Decebal I don't do main courses.'

'Oh but you see Samuel I have very special guests coming just to view you,' Decebal giggled, 'in all of your full glory.'

'Go to hell Decebal.'

'So original Samuel, now let me explain to you what is going to happen,' Decebal moved closer to Sam and then moved until he hovered eye to eye with the tall young man. 'You are going to be on display for their perusal and then your powers are going to be put to the test, I may even entertain bids for you.'

'You tried to sell me once before Deci and look where that got you.'

'And where it got you too Samuel, no I will not allow anyone to physically test you by touch again, but they will be permitted to observe and test your ... ability.'

'You know that my whatever it is ... that I cannot control it or them or whatever.' Sam ground out, trying to fight back the smoky tendrils of unconsciousness, the pain more than he could bear.

'Oh my dear boy, such modesty it is one of the things that drew me to you ... oh don't get me wrong your brother is my ultimate pet but you ... I do enjoy the innocence and the angst I get from you. I can taste it without even touching you.' Decebal grinned lasciviously and pushed up against Sam's still form, 'you my dear boy, you are intoxicating.'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

Chapter 8

Jo cradled Sam's head on her lap, every so often brushing her fingertips over his face; he hadn't stirred since the guards literally threw them into the small, windowless room locking them in, with no water or anything.

She had lost time while sitting there with Sam, she tried to sleep but visions of her capture, and Decebal's torture of Sam filled her mind and pushed sleep away.

Finally, Sam stirred and blinked up at Jo a frown creasing his expressive face, 'Jess what's wrong?' he whispered cupping Jo's face in a shaking hand, he pulled her down into a kiss. 'Are you okay Jess?'

--------------------------------------------

Dean watched the various people arrive in black cars and then disappear into the warehouse; he chewed his thumb nervously as he took in the obvious wealth and at times the less than obvious supernatural beings. His fingers stroked the muzzle of his gun as it lay on his lap, he hated to watch and wait but he had no choice, if Sam was in there he was going to be in all sorts of trouble with the amount of people entering the building.

Whatever Decebal was planning...it was big. A crunch of boots in some leaves had Dean aiming his gun at the passenger side window when he saw a familiar figure crouching down next to the car. 'Dad I almost shot you.' He hissed although even annoyed at his father's sudden appearance Dean did feel a wave of relief wash over him, now he didn't have to face Decebal alone. _'Get a grip Winchester.'_ He silently berated himself when he thought of the relief he felt.

'What the fuck are you doing here Dean? Where's your brother?' John snapped the questions off, angry at his eldest son's obvious dereliction of duty.

'What the fuck are you doing here Dad?' Dean snapped back, 'and Sam is in there Decebal managed to get him.'

'Decebal?'

'Yeah, this is his little shindig.'

John slipped into the car next to Dean and stared at his son in shock, 'but I thought we ...didn't he get blasted back to hell?'

'Apparently not far enough, he set me and Sam up Dad,' Dean ground out his self-loathing evident in the way he spoke, 'this girl appeared at Harvell's roadhouse, Ellen thought that we could help her. Dad she was good and had both me and Sam hooked, her name would you believe was Jessie.'

'Now that's a way to get Sam's attention.' John conceded the point, 'but didn't you see any signs of danger?'

'Not until Decebal tried to possess Jo,' Dean said 'I can fill in the details later Dad but suffice it to say that Decebal is in there, he's planned something big and he's got Sammy.'

'And Jo.' John muttered.

'Jo? No, no I wouldn't let her come...what happened Dad?'

'Ellen called me and gave me the rundown on Jessie's escape she didn't tell me anything about Decebal, just that a possessed young woman overpowered them, when she came too, Ash was there but Jo was gone. I was already on my way here after I got the low down about tonight's events.'

'What did you hear Dad?'

'That a meet was going down with some of the highest level demons in the country, and that...' John let his voice trail off when the realisation hit him.

'And that what Dad? Come on spill what is going on?'

'That there was a special show featuring a young psychic.'

'Sam,' Dean breathed.

'I didn't know Dean, no names had been mentioned to me, I didn't even know it was Decebal organising it until now.'

'So you were going to go in all guns blazing and not even know who or why?' Dean snarled glaring at his father.

'Enough of your attitude Dean keep close and follow orders.' John snapped back matching glares.

'I am not your little soldier boy anymore Dad.' Dean said softly as he got out of the car, locked his side, and disappeared into the shadows.

'Dean!' John whispered as loudly as he could, 'disrespectful little son of a...' John cussed angrily as he moved stealthy into the shadows behind Dean.

Silently dropping an unconscious guard Dean didn't wait for his father to catch up instead he slipped inside the building and moved as quietly as possible through the shadows to an upper level above the growing crowd of humans and demons alike.

Finding a place to hide and where he could easily view what was happening below him, Dean pulled out his mini arsenal and placed them in order and in easy reach, a flask of holy water, and extra rounds of both silver and rock salt bullets and a set of rosary beads.

John dropped down behind a large crate just the other side of Dean, he also spread out his weapons and tools in a eerily similar manner, he took a moment to shoot a look at Dean to say that they discussion over his insubordination was not over before concentrating on the arena below them.

A large platform dominated one end of the large room, heavy black drapes acted like stage curtains across it, adding to the suspense of the event. Blank-faced waiters and waitresses passed through the crowds with trays laden with goblets of wine and blood depending on your preferences.

A buffet lined another wall, filled with different forms of food for each species attending and another table lining the other wall held food for the human guests. Decebal managed to plan for everyone on his guest list down to the minute details.

Dean shifted uneasily, his stomach churned as he watched the curtained platform, he could feel Sam's presence there, and the pain radiating from there was almost palpable.

'Settle down Dean.' John ordered under his breath when he saw his eldest fidgeting with built up frustration.

'Sammy's down there Dad, I can feel it,' Dean shot back irritably.

'Honoured guests if I could have your attention,' Decebal's voice echoed through the warehouse effectively silencing all conversations, including the whispered one between the father and son hunters. 'I wish to thank you all for coming at such short notice but I do believe that this evening's entertainment will be well worth it.' Decebal declared, enjoying the spotlight. 'First on the agenda is our annual auction, we have several slaves and hostages available for your bidding pleasure, and then after a short interval we will have the main attraction. A young psychic whose powers are still developing, you might say he is quite,' Decebal paused for dramatic effect, taking a deep breath he finished, 'virginal.'

Dean hissed and gripped his gun even tighter as he heard Decebal's description of Sam, he wanted to go down and shoot them all before they had a chance to hurt his brother anymore than they probably already had, but a quick look at his father made him decide to wait, this time erring on the side of experience.

The auction itself was torture for both father and son to watch, neither of them wanted to watch the innocent people being sold off like slabs of meat, the only consolation was that by the end of the evening they would be able to free them.

'We have to get Sam outta there Dad, I know what Decebal is capable of especially if he has an audience.'

'Dean please, just be patient we need to...' John didn't get to finish his sentence when the lights flashed indicating that the interval was over, the demon did love his dramatics.

'And now what you have been waiting for, our virginal psychic, now for clarification he is not for sale but if there are bids that will be worth consideration – suffice it to say that I am open to negotiation.'

'Dad, last time he did that Sam ended up blind.' Dean whispered desperation fuelling his rage. 'We have to get to Sam.' Just as Dean spoke the curtains opened revealing the macabre sight on the platform.

Sam hung from a cross shaped frame, coarse rope bound his wrists to the cross-beam and around his ankles on the straight one. He was naked save for a small cloth tied around his slim hips.

His body littered with angry looking welts and bruises, his throat circled with a nasty red ridge where the wire had cut through his skin, but it was his face that made Dean hold his breath and tense ready to strike. Sweat gleaned on Sam's pale skin, running down the sides of his face and bare chest, making him shine under the intense stage lighting, large dark rings under his eyes stood out, and his eyes instead of a bright intense dark green as usual, they looked dull and glassy. 'Oh God.' He breathed when he saw the bloodied bandages around each of Sam's hands and a little part of Dean died just then, no wonder he could feel Sam's pain.

A movement off to the side of the stage caught Dean's attention and then he saw two guards dragging a sobbing Jo between them, she wore a sheer white sheath and bare feet, her long blond hair wild around her face. Her eyes wide and fixed, obviously suffering from shock amongst other things, she struggled mutely between them and that was when he noticed that she was gagged and had her hands bound tightly behind her back.

Finishing off the ghoulish scene was Decebal seated on a throne in front of Sam on the makeshift cross, and Jessie sitting next to him, in a blood red formal gown her hair pulled back in a shining hairstyle and glittering jewels.

A low animalistic growl rumbled from his throat making John turn and stare in shock at Dean, instead of looking like he was about to rip everyone to pieces on his way to Sam, he looked calm, too calm, his movements too deliberate, and when he turned to his father his eyes were dark but flickering with a strangeness. John finally recognised; his eyes flickered with white rage.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

'Dean you have to calm down,' John said as he rested a hand on his eldest son's arm, 'you won't be able to help Sam if you don't.'

'Don't worry Dad; I am calm, very calm!' Dean said his voice low and empty of all emotions.

'Dean I have enough to worry about without you as well,' John snapped his grip tightening on Dean's arm.

'Let go of me old man!' Dean said staring his father down, John finally let go and returned his attention back to the macabre sight below them.

-------------------

Decebal smiled at his guests as he stood and addressed them again, 'my friends behind me is the perfect martyr, self-sacrificing, modest, moral and completely unaware of just how special he is,' Decebal strode around his throne to stand next to Sam, caressing the young man's leg. 'His strength is more than just physical he has strength of spirit and character that is why he is the perfect candidate for your viewing pleasure. 'You will notice that I have supplied plenty of pleasure slaves for this section of the entertainment, they are there to fulfil your every whim.' Decebal levitated up to eye level with Sam, while his guests chose their personal slaves for the evening. The demon smiled at his pet prisoner and stroked his cheek, 'now Sam do I have to use force, or are you willing to do as you are instructed?'

Sam remained silent; turning his head, he simply glared at his captor and then returned his gaze to a point on the far wall above everyone's heads. 'I really wish you wouldn't be so stubborn Samuel, it would be so much easier for you if you would just comply with my instructions.'

'Go to hell Decebal,' Sam ground out angrily, 'do what you want, you will anyway.'

Decebal hissed, angrily he floated in front of Sam blocking everyone's view momentarily, grasping Sam's face in one hand, he squeezed viciously digging his talons into Sam's cheeks until he opened his mouth. With his free hand Decebal extricated a small vial from his robes, popped the lid off it, pushing Sam's head back as far as he could, and then poured the contents of the tube into Sam's mouth then he pushed his chin up and pinched his nose forcing Sam to swallow.

'You will learn to obey me Samuel,' Decebal hissed as the poison spread through Sam's system, his muscles contracted and spasmed uncontrollably, his breathing hitched and wheezed as his lungs started to shut down. His eyes widened as he gasped for each torturous breath.

Then just as quickly as it started the convulsion stopped and Sam's head lolled forward, his eyes glazed and unfocused, his breathes came in short sharp gasps through his slack mouth.

Satisfied Decebal lowered himself to the stage and turned to face his curious audience, 'are we ready for the main event?'

The audience cheered and Decebal puffed out his chest and smiled widely, 'are we ready for the main event?' he yelled again encouraging the various creatures and humans to get even more excited.

'Lower Samuel to the ground,' he ordered his silent helpers, 'bring the girl.'

Sam stood passively between the two demonoids waiting for his next instruction, his blurred gaze roamed the room, curiously he wondered who all of the people were and why were they watching him. Slowly he lifted his eyes and stared at the ceiling and the balcony. Movement up there caught his attention and a shadow passed across his face only to have the blankness return.

Too wrapped up in his showmanship Decebal failed to notice the slight change in Sam's posture or where exactly he was staring; he just continued with his next spiel building the audience's anticipation into a crescendo.

Sam felt himself pulled, forced to walk he shuffled his feet and moved in the direction he was led in. Dully he blinked as they removed his scant clothing rendering him naked, appropriate 'oohs and ahhs' came from the crowd as they took in his tall muscular frame, some wolf whistled and others salivated with they saw the injuries he bore, the signs of violence heightening their lust even more.

Jo stood trembling trapped between the guards, her eyes wild and her gaze flicked from one person to another as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Eventually she turned her stare to Sam, silently begging him to help her when she saw the blank look on his face, his slack-jaw and glazed eyes, 'no Sam what have they done to you?' she wept against the gag, muffling her sobs she jumped when she felt them undoing the robe they had her wearing. It slipped from her slender, young body and then they freed her trapped wrists and removed the gag.

Decebal cast a slightly bored look over the young woman, scrawny almost childlike but serviceable for what he needed her for. The only way to break Sam's stubbornness and stiff-necked pride. 'Put her on the dais.' He waved his hand dismissively, the girl was expendable, and then he went to stand in front of Sam.

'listen to me my pet, I want you to take this wench, you need the release, and you need to feed the lust flaring through you. Take her, use her, and abuse her do what you will but don't fight the lust.' Decebal whispered his instructions, then to the guard standing next to a table, 'bring me the goblet.'

With a chilling grin Decebal took the goblet and swirled the viscous fluid inside it, then he scraped went over to Jo and digging one of his talons into her forearm he slashed a long cut with the razor sharp claw. Holding the goblet under her bleeding arm, he gathered some of her blood, and then he ran a finger over the cut and sealed it with a scorching touch.

Swirling the goblet again, he hooked a claw into his own arm and gathered a small amount of his own blood, satisfied with the mix he returned to Sam, 'force him to his knees and hold him,' he ordered waiting for them to get his prisoner into position. Gripping Sam's hair with his free hand he yanked hard and pulled Sam's head back to almost snapping point, and then he poured the bloody mix down Sam's throat in one thick stream. Holding his chin tightly he closed Sam's mouth and held his nose again forcing Sam to swallow all of it.

The fire coursed through Sam burning his internal organs and igniting his blood, when he lifted his head and opened his eyes, a cold sneer formed on his lips. A red stain replacing the whites of his eyes and his normal bright dark green eyes now black and flared with gold flames.

Clapping his hands with glee Decebal sat down on his throne and waved his hand, 'let the entertainment commence, release him. My friends you are now going to witness the destruction of innocence and goodness, and the release of true black power.'

Sam staggered slightly and shook his head to clear the fog in his mind, he could feel the lust building inside of him, and he turned his attention to the young girl writhing terrified before him. Her hands trapped in shackles, her blond hair wild around her face, her blue eyes wide and filled with fear. He could taste the fear, an intoxicating liquor calling him. With a low primal growl, he dropped to his knees and stalked towards her on hands and knees, sniffing and nuzzling as he made his way along her quivering legs. He moved upwards nibbling her flesh and scenting the fear he crawled over her until he could place a hand on either side of her head, his knees on each side of her hips. He smiled down at her as he lowered his mouth to hers taking her lower lip in between his teeth he bit down hard, tasting the spiciness of her blood.

A low terror-filled moan came from Jo as she watched Sam's slow but relentless movements until he reached her face. She flinched when he bit her lip and sucked at her blood. Her stomach churned and she wanted to scream and fight back, but her hands trapped in the hard cuffs of the shackles trapping her beneath him.

'Please Sam, fight this...you don't want to do this.' Jo whispered brokenly, 'please fight it Sam.'

Sam hesitated his head hanging low, long pants dragged from his lungs made his shoulders shake, Jo's hopes rose a fraction when she saw him hesitate, 'please Sam don't do this, Decebal is forcing you, you don't want to hurt me.'

Sam finally lifted his head, his eyes glowing red embers, a cold smile fixed on his handsome features as he lowered his face to hers once again. 'Your fear is making me drunk with power,' he growled in her ear, his hot breath and rumbling voice vibrating through Jo and she could feel her body betray her and start to respond to him.

'Ah that's it, tremble for me, and release your fears.' Moving back slightly he leaned down and took one of her quivering breasts in his mouth, biting and sucking her tender nipple until she cried out, the scream that followed filled the room. He moved to her other breast, giving it the same brutal treatment, 'feed me, feed me,' he chanted repeatedly as he plunged his rock hard erection into Jo. Her screams intensified as he pounded himself again and again into her. She felt as though she was detached from her body, floating above the horrific scene on the dais.

--------------------

John turned to give his son instructions but Dean was already gone, cussing under his breath he scanned the area finally seeing him stealthily moving along the walls, staying in the shadows.

Moving just as quickly as his son John hurried to move along the opposite wall, his gun nestled in his hand almost comforting in its feel. The audience too involved in the macabre spectacle on the stage to notice the two intruders.

Dean swallowed the bile as he fixed his gaze on Sam, he tried to remain positive, but deep down he knew, the guilt of raping Jo will kill Sam, gripping his gun even tighter he moved steadily towards the front of the room, refusing to look at the audience and the growing orgy to his side. The scent of lust and sex burnt his nostrils but instead of 'turning him on' the scent fuelled his white rage and disgust at the debauchery.

Jo's scream pierced the air and made Dean shudder, brought his wondering thoughts back to his objective.

A moving shadow in his peripheral vision made Dean turn his head slightly, his eyes scanning the shadows until he locked gazes with his father. The two experienced hunters nodded imperceptibly to each other and then continued on their painfully slow way to the stages. They had to time it right, one wrong move and it could mean Sam's death there and then.

----------------------------

Jo sobbed loudly as she squirmed under Sam's relentless attack, the ferocity of his thrust made her feel like she was splitting in two. Suddenly he stopped, his body shuddered and he stared down at her blinking, a lost and confused look on his face.

'Sam?' Jo whispered between her sobs.

'Jo?' Sam mumbled, shaking violently Sam gasped and slumped forward unconscious lying on top of Jo. His body jerked with the continued spasms when one of the demonoids grabbed him and dragged him off the dais and onto the floor.

Sam started to convulse, black foam bubbled from his mouth as his back arched as his muscles contorted painfully.

Decebal snarled and ordered the curtain to be drawn, although the majority of the audience were too busy in their own carnal activities to worry about the abrupt ending of the entertainment.

'What's wrong?' he snarled as he marched over to the dais, Jessie following close behind, curiosity written across her face.

Jo strained to see Sam and check if he's alright but the shackles held her tight, frustrated she dropped her head and let out a deep breath, she hadn't even realised that she was holding her breath.

Decebal glared down at Sam, furious at him for spoiling such a perfect evening, he watched dispassionately as the young man writhed uncontrollably on the floor, blood and black foam mingling on his lips the wide terror-ridden eyes rolling back in his head. 'Fix this Jessie.' He ordered indicating Sam with a wave of his fingers. 'Now.'

'I – I don't know if I can I mean it might be too late.' Jessie stammered staring in horror at Sam.

Before she could do anything, he let out a hoarse cry and then collapsed, lying still on the floor his breath coming in short shallow gasps, with a shaking hand Jessie checked his pulse, it was barely there. 'He's dying.' She said looking up at her Master.

'If he dies so do you.' Decebal announced angrily, 'I am not going to lose my source to unending power.'

Jessie swallowed and stared down at Sam's pale face, gently she wiped the foam away from his mouth and checked his airways. 'I am sorry about this Sam,' she whispered as she laid her hands on his forehead and chest.

-------------------

Dean watched Sam collapse and rushed the stage, he felt as though time had slowed down and he was running through glue, still too far away to help his brother.

John reached the stage at the sametime as Dean they glanced at each other, drew and cocked their guns in unison and burst into the scene behind the curtains.

They found Jessie lying facedown next to Sam's prone body, Jo naked, sobbing and chained to the dais but Decebal and his demonoids were gone.

Dean dropped his gun and ran straight to Sam, cradling his baby brother's head on his lap he carefully felt for a pulse, he let out a small sigh when he felt the strong beat under his finger and then he held his hand over Sam's mouth and nose, feeling the slight touch of his breath. 'He's alive Dad.' Dean muttered without looking up.

John undid the shackles and carefully covered Jo with his coat, she stared up at him, her lower lip trembling as she waited for more abuse to come, when it didn't she turned her face away and sobbed quietly.

Clearing his throat John turned and knelt down next to Jessie, roughly rolling her over he let out a small gasp when he saw the withered and lifeless woman lying on there.

Her skin now dry and cracked, looked as thin as parchment, her face lined with creases of age, the eyes open but only empty sockets looked up.

Her hands and feet curled into tight claw like objects with malformed knuckles and joints. Her blond hair once thick and luxurious, now lank thin and grey.

Dean glanced at the rapidly aging corpse as it continued to wither until it crumpled into a pile of dust. 'One down one to go,' Dean muttered as he returned his attention back to Sam. 'Dad how is he? I mean they forced him to ... Jo, fuck is she alright?'

'I'm fine Dean,' a whispered response came from the dais, looking up he met her sad bruised eyes and shuddered.

'I am so sorry Jo.'

'Hey nothing to be sorry for Dean and it is definitely not Sam's fault.'

'We know we saw what happened.' John said as gently as he could.

Jo let out a sob and hid her face in her hands, shame, and embarrassment flooding through her and staining her face red. 'I am so sorry, so sorry,' she wept.

'Dean?' Sam mumbled staring at his brother through slitted eyes, 'I'm dead aren't I?'

'That is one thing you aint, Dude, you are not dead.' Dean grinned down at Sam.

'Then why do you look like you're at a funeral?' Sam asked, 'argh Dean it hurts,' he whimpered, 'Decebal where is he?'

'Gone for now Sammy but don't worry as soon as you're well enough we gonna hunt that mother and send him back to the black bowels of hell.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

John sat watching his youngest son sleeping, his face so pale under the bruises and cuts, bright white bandages covered his hands and feet, a thick gauze-square covered the thin cut around his throat. With a heavy heart he brushed a stray hair from Sam's face and let his hand linger a second longer, flashes of Sam lying in his baby crib burst painfully into his thoughts, drops of Mary's blood stark red on the infant's pale skin.

'Dad?' Dean came up behind the man and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, 'Dad get some sleep, I'm not leaving his side anyway.'

'Dean, has…has he said anything?' John asked glancing down at Sam again, 'he's so quiet.'

'No, nothing Dad, I need, I need to get that bastard and send him back personally this time,' Dean started pacing the room, his anger growing again. 'I feel so helpless Dad, I know what Decebal is capable of firsthand, he does more than just physical torture, the emotional torture … dad he somehow forced Sam into raping Jo, he knows that's something that Sam will never get over.' Dean stopped pacing and stared down at his father, his eyes closed and empty, 'what if I have lost Sammy Dad?'

'Sam's going to be fine Dean, and I promise you that Decebal or whatever his name is will not destroy this family, no or ever.' John stood up and stretched, 'I'm going to go and talk to Ellen, call me when he wakes up.'

'Ah yeah sure Dad,' Dean nodded distractedly taking the no vacant seat he turned his dull stare to Sam's face. John lingered for a moment longer, his heartbreaking for his eldest son, his little soldier turned into one amazing young man whose heart is bigger than anyone else's when it comes to his little brother.

Shaking his head he went out to the bar, a beer and chat with Ellen in that order, suddenly feeling the gap between himself and his sons widening again.

'Hey Sammy, so when you decide to open those peepers of yours and give me some of your geek-wisdom I'm here, waiting…patiently.' Dean sighed and scrubbed his hands over his eyes wearily, he couldn't remember the last full night's sleep he had had since Decebal first raised his ugly head so long ago now. The memory started playing in Dean's mind like a movie reel, his kidnapping from the motel room, his supposed death and Sam's arrest. The brutality Sam suffered at the hands of the so-called sheriff and the bogus trial, Dean's own brutalisation at the hands of Decebal himself, that particular part of the story will go to the grave with Dean, not even something for Sam ever to find out. Dean took a deep breath and intentionally broke the movie playing in his head and shifted his thoughts back to the here and now. He can't even look at Jo for now, that only added fuel to his guilt pyre, neither Sam nor Jo deserved to be used and abused like that.

'Dean,' Sam called his name out, his flailing hands outstretched reaching for someone or something only he could see, 'no, no more please stop Dean!'

'Sammy, hey kiddo time to wake up,' Dean said jolted back to the present with Sam's nightmarish screams.

'No, leave him alone … Decebal I will kill you, I promise I will kill you,' Sam snarled his face twisting angrily, 'you will pay for what you did.'

_'What he did? Oh gods Sammy please don't say that you know?' _Dean screamed silently, 'Sammy come on Dude wake up now.' He gripped Sam's shoulders tightly and tried to shake him awake, Sam roused slightly before he fell back into the scenario he was living out and started struggling with Dean, as though he was fighting for his life. 'I won't let you hurt him anymore,' Sam cried out, 'no one is going to touch him do you hear me?'

'Sammy wake up,' Dean yelled and internally flinching squeezed a little on Sam's injured hands. Sam's eyes shot open and he stared about wildly, he gulped for air pushing it through his damaged throat as he tried to focus on where he was.

Dean?'

'The one and only,' Dean flashed Sam a relieved smile, 'nice to see you back amongst the living.'

'Where are we?'

'Back at Ellen's, Dad's here too.' Dean said glancing over at the shut door, 'Sammy talk to me do you know what happened?'

'Ah not much, just snatches of stuff; coming too in Decebal's lair, being crucified umm Jo… oh god Dean he got Jo.'

'She's here we got her back,' Dean swallowed deeply, 'Sammy do you remember anything else? When Decebal had you on the stage?'

'On the stage?' Sam frowned and tried to remember but all he could see was a red haze forming in his mind, 'I remember Jo getting me down from that cross, and, and I remember them taking her away and wiring me back up on the cross. Fuck it hurt Dean, it hurt so much and I was so tired, all I wanted to was sleep. But he wouldn't let me.'

'Anything else?'

'Nope, not really why – what did he make me do?' Sam asked his eyes widening with fear, 'tell me I didn't do anything to Jo…oh god Dean my vision I saw myself raping someone… was it Jo did he make me … rape her?' Sam sat up and clutched Dean's arm tightly, ignoring the tearing of his freshly stitched hands or the blood seeping through the bandages; instead he gazed at his brother's face trying to read the blankness. 'Dean answer me.'

'Sammy, whatever Decebal did to you or made you do it wasn't you, you had no control over anything.'

Sam started to gag, 'Dean gonna …' his words faded as his stomach expelled its contents, grabbing the bucket put there just in case Dean managed to get it in position as Sam started to vomit violently. Blood and bile mixed with the minute amount of undigested food. Frowning Dean stared at the spattered drops of blood in the bucket and covering Sam's white lips. When he finished throwing up Sam dropped back against the pillows exhausted, with a tenderness that belied his own innate strength Dean washed his brother's face, cleaning away the flecks of blood.

'Why don't you try and get some more sleep, I won't let anyone in so you can rest.' Dean said standing up he picked up the bucket and went to leave.

'Dean…don't leave…please.' Sam's broken voice pierced Dean's personal defences like a bullet straight into his heart.

'Not going anywhere Kiddo, I'm staying right here,' Dean put the bucket just outside the door before coming back to Sam's bedside.

'Hate this,' Sam muttered.

'Hate what dude you've lost me,' Dean leant closer to Sam, absently unwrapping the bloodied bandages on Sam's hand.

'This, being so weak…being the victim all of the time…I just want it to all end. I don't want the visions, I don't want to fight all of the time, I'm tired man I am just so tired.'

'Hey take it easy Sammy, you're not weak and you're no one's victim. You are one of the strongest men I have ever met, fuck Sammy most men would have caved the first time they tangled with Decebal, but you, you have faced him twice now and still you survived, that's strength not weakness Sam.'

'Then how come you always seem to be nursing my wounds Dean?' Sam asked bitterly, 'I'm the magnet for beatings Dean, I know I am it's like get Sam coz he's the pathetic sensitive one.'

Dean sat back surprised by Sam's bitter tone, this time he didn't know what to say to ease his fears, when Dean could barely contain and ease his own. 'Sam, Sam listen to me you are not a magnet for beatings, the fugly evil bastards hurt you because they are threatened by you. They can't destroy you so they are threatened by you.'

'Whatever dude,' Sam sighed this time his big brother didn't have the words to make it all better, Sam understood that. Only Sam could make it all stop, and save his brother from Decebal. That was something he was not going to tell Dean, that he knew what Decebal had in mind for his older brother. 'And Dean…'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'It's Sam.' Sam mumbled as sleep claimed him once more and he drifted off while Dean carefully wrapped a clean bandage around his hand.

Dean sat back and stared closely at Sam, there was something he was missing, he squinted slightly and arched his brows when he saw a tiny lump on Sam's shoulder. Running his fingertip lightly over the raised skin he watched Sam's reaction closely, he felt a sharp point just beneath the skin, 'sorry Sammy,' he whispered taking out his pocket knife he pressed the sharp tip against the lump and watched the skin split open. A small whimper escaped from Sam's lips but he remained asleep, without hesitating Dean pressed his knife in a little further and prised out the tiny object. He ran his finger over the area once more to make sure that there was nothing else missed before covering the now bleeding lump with a bandaid. Moving over to the window to get better light he stared down at the small object in his hand.

A narrow piece of razor sharp wire lay on his palm, staining his skin with Sam's blood. 'What did he do to you Sammy?' he uttered aloud, turning he stared at the bed where his brother slept too soundly, 'what did he do to you?'

'Dean what is it?' John asked coming into the room carrying a steaming mug of coffee for his son, 'I saw the bucket outside, is Sam…is Sam okay?'

'Yeah he threw up, mainly bile and fluids. He ah fell back asleep.'

'Did he say anything?'

'He doesn't remember all of it, but he worked out what Decebal made him do to Jo.' Dean spat the words out bitterly, 'I found a lump on his shoulder got this out of it.' He dropped the bloodied piece of wire into his father's hand. 'It was embedded in his skin.'

Sam lay listening to his father and brother talk, he kept his eyes closed and pretended to sleep, not sure why but he wanted to hear what they were saying, talking freely while they thought he slept.

His stomach clenched tightly when he heard the pity in their voices, talking about his injuries and how Decebal used him to abuse Jo. His anger built at the thought of anyone pitying him. _'Poor pathetic Sammy, he has to be wrapped-up in cotton wool and protected from all the nasties, coz he's special. So freaking what, I don't need them fighting my fights._' Sam raged inwardly, wanting to be left alone, he purposely moaned and rolled over onto his side, _'fuck big mistake there Sam, fuck it hurts, no, no don't tell them that, suck it up Samuel, suck it up.'_

'Sam,' Dean and John said in unison turning around to look at him, 'you okay son?'

'Yeah sure Dad, I'm fine,' Sam spat out sharper than he intended but he was beyond caring. 'I ah have to…go and…' He muttered forcing himself to sit up, he waited until his sight cleared again and then he dragged his legs over the edge, 'just have to go to the bathroom.'

'Sam, you're not supposed to be up yet,' his father barked trying to keep his youngest from getting out of bed.

'Yeah well I'm not peeing in the bed or with an audience,' Sam snapped back, 'so deal with it Dad.'

Dean quietly slipped his arm in under Sam's and helped him stand up, 'do anything stupid Sam and I'll let go and drop you.' Dean warned suddenly.

Sam stopped trying to stand on his own and stared at the determined look on Dean's face, 'promise nothing stupid,' Sam muttered breathlessly, 'now can we go before I have an accident?'

Dean propped Sam up as they made their way to the bathroom at the back of the building, by the time they had covered the short distance, Sam seemed to be a little better although he clung tightly to Dean, 'Dude look I'm sorry bout back there.' Sam grudgingly admitted when they reached the bathroom door.

'Don't worry bout it, now hurry up will ya so I can get you back to bed and go scope out the bevy of beauties that have just arrived in the bar.'

'Yeah right, be right back,' Sam paused at the toilet door, 'you'll be here when I …'

'Go alright coz I aint cleaning any of your messes.'

Minutes later Dean started to help Sam back to the bedroom they shared when his brother stopped moving, 'dude the whole idea of walking is to put one foot in front of the other and step.'

'Dean I don't want to go back to bed,' Sam said stubbornly.

'Then where pray tell do you want to go?'

'The impala.'

'The what?'

'I want to go out to the car and leave,' Sam said looking down at Dean, 'I don't want to endanger Ellen and Jo anymore.'

'Sam you can hardly move let alone …'

'Please Dean, I can't take the hovering and the pity, even Dad's not Dad when he's acting like this.'

'Acting like what…Sam you're not making a lot of sense.'

'He's acting like a concerned father and not a hunter, while he's like that he's vulnerable and I'm not going to even think about Ellen and Jo's danger.'

'So where do you want to go Eisenstein?'

'Anywhere but here, please Dean let's just go.'

Dean stared up into Sam's eyes and saw that look of blind stubbornness, 'I can't talk you out of this can I?'

'Nope, I'm only taking you coz it's your car.' Sam added with a small grin.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 11

John reread the hastily written note from Dean, his initial anger gone replaced with a sad resignation. Although the boys skipping out on him hurt he understood, Dean was more of a father to Sam than he was, and when Sam felt threatened Dean took over.

The rest of the message worried him though; Sam said that while he was there not only John but Ellen and Jo were in danger.

How could he think that, unless – unless he had more information that he was letting on, was it Sam separating them or was it that Decebal deliberately using Sam's innate sense of martyrdom to make the boy think that he is saving them.

'John, darlin ya'll give ya self a heart-attack,' Ellen drawled taking the piece of paper out of his limp hand and replaced it with a cup of steaming hot coffee. 'Just ring them for heaven's sake, ring them.'

'I can't,' John said brokenly, 'did I tell you about the first encounter the boys had with this particular demon?'

'No, no not all of it and I never asked coz I thought if ya'll wanted me to know you'd said something.' Ellen replied, knowing that Dean had already told her his own version; she didn't have the heart to tell John that they confided in her about a lot of things. Instead, she listened to him and acted as though she had never heard it before, realising that some of his own experiences did change the initial story in minor ways, adding to it, rather than detracting from it.

'Decebal took Dean and set Sam up for his so-called murder, Sam was arrested and was brutalised by the sheriff who was answerable to Decebal. It was all set to destroy the two boys. He tortured Dean unmercifully, physically and emotionally even to this day Dean hasn't opened up about all of the abuse but it was bad. He posed as the DA against Sam, until I was able to step in as his attorney, I knew a judge who could preside and finally got Sam off, Ellen he almost died twice, he collapsed in the courthouse I thought I was going to lose both of them.' John took a shuddering breath and blinked back the tears as he continued, 'I got Sammy free but then, Decebal stepped everything up, he used me against the boys, several times. Was relentless in his abuse to both boys, the mind games I still don't understand ...' John sipped his coffee and appeared to lose himself in his thoughts for a moment. 'Sam lost his sight after one of Decebal's cronies wanted to buy Sam they were going to auction him ... the demon did something when he ... examined ... Sam and he lost his sight completely. He tried to save Dean and me and he couldn't see a thing ... he – he got seriously hurt during one of Decebal's so-called tests, the next thing he knew he was dumped at a hospital. Then a couple of days later I was released and managed to find Sam at the hospital, they operated on his eyes and he has to wear glasses at times when he reads and stuff but other than that...'

'I saw him trying to hide having to wear them.' Ellen interjected with a small smile she placed a comforting hand on John's hand.

'Anyway, we eventually got Dean back and thought we had seen the last of Decebal,' John finished not wanting to discuss the finer details with anyone. His own impotence he felt when unable to save his sons over and over played on his mind like a broken record, the needle stuck and played the same recriminations repeatedly.

'Then he planted Jessie here, to get at Sam and the rest is history?' Ellen finished for him.

'Yeah, the thing is Sam and Dean they were just getting over it all, just getting a handle on things and now ... now they think that I need protecting instead of me being the one to protect them.' The last few words came out filled with bitterness and venom. 'My sons don't need me Ellen; they would rather do it without me.'

Dean stared at his phone in his hand, his finger hovered over the speed dial, swallowing deeply he glanced over at Sam who slept on in his bed. They had arrived at the motel early last evening, after a failed attempt to get Sam to eat a full meal they went to bed both exhausted mentally and physically, it was now eleven in the morning and Sam still slept. Occasionally he called out to Dean, and thrashed about in the grips of a nightmare or perhaps memories implanted in his dreams. Each time Dean was there at his side, whispering small comforting words, words they did not say aloud.

Taking a deep cleansing breath Dean slipped out of the room and found a bench on the veranda close by their door, his finger pressing the button on his mobile before his resolve crumbled completely.

He waited impatiently but his Dad never picked up, sighing heavily he left a message, short and to the point, that they were safe and staying in a motel a few hours away and that he will be in touch soon. Then hung up, so typical of their old man as soon as they boys were out of sight, they were also out of mind.

John stared down at the call screen as the phone ran and vibrated against his skin, when he saw Dean's name flash his first instinct was to answer and tell him to bring his brother back, but instead he sat there looking at the phone and waiting for Dean to hang up. The message tone sounded and with a heavy heart, he listened to the voice mail. The pissed tone didn't surprise him but the lack of detail did, normally Dean would leave nice and short messages but with very clear detail. This was ambiguous and told him nothing.

'You should have answered it John,' Ellen said as she placed a plate of stew in front of the man, 'they idolise you.'

'Yeah and looks where that gets them,' John replied angrily, 'running from a demon that I haven't been able to save them from twice now. And it isn't even The Demon, it's another bastard who has designs on Sam and Dean just because they are my sons and because...'

'Because of Sam's gifts.' Ellen finished for him, her voice pitched just loud enough for John to hear her.

'You know about Sam?'

'Yeah, ah the boys confided in me not so long ago, after they realised that there is some sort of connection between Sam and the others like him.'

'Damn it Ellen you know more than I do and I am their father.'

'And It is because of that, that I know anything at all.' Ellen said placing her hand over John's, 'Darlin you have two great sons who respect and love you, but they are also adults in their own right now, you can't shield them forever.'

'I know but ... damn it Ellen I have put this demon and the hunt before their well-being for so long that Dean is more of a father than me.'

'Who does Sam call Dad?'

'Me but that's different...'

'Dean is Sam's brother, and best friend and the vice versa ... but you will always be their father John don't think otherwise.'

'So what do I do? Go after them and haul their asses back here? Sam will only bolt again and this time he may not let Dean go with him. He's done it before.'

'Talk to them, find out what they are planning do what you do best, hunt down and destroy Decebal.'

'Easier said than done Ellen,' John said with a small rueful smile.

'There's the phone right there John Winchester, I gotta go fix these guys up and I'll be right back, call them John.'

John watched Ellen walk back down the other end of the bar with an appreciative eye, before picking up his discarded mobile phone and hit the speed dial button.

'Hello?' Dean's sleepy voice came through tinnily.

'Hey son,' John said, 'I ah got your message.'

'Dad?' Dean's voice suddenly cleared and divested of any lingering remnants of sleep. 'Dad where are you?'

'Still at the Roadhouse, son how's Sam?'

'Sleeping, he's been asleep for most of the time, he has a fever but it isn't too bad yet.'

'Has he said anything else about what happened?'

'No, no he – he is too quiet Dad, but hey don't worry bout us we're fine.'

'I'm going on a hunt I just wanted to ... touch base with you boys.'

'Hunt? Dad you have to go now?'

'Yeah, you can't expect me to sit here on my thumbs waiting for the two of you to decide what you're going to do.'

'Dad please...'

'I ah have to go ... stay safe.' John hung up before Dean had a chance to say goodbye or say anything else.

'Was that necessary?' Ellen asked sitting down next to John she took a long sip of beer and stifled a yawn, 'sorry been a long day.'

'Need a hand locking up?'

'Nah already done it while you were on the phone, it was pretty quiet tonight.'

'I ... I had better get going.' John said rubbing at his tired eyes.

'You don't have to go just yet do you?' Ellen asked huskily, 'stay for a bit longer.'

Sam watched Dean sleeping, for the first time in a long time Dean slept soundly. He looked young and peaceful, no lines of worry or his seemingly permanent frown tattooed on his forehead. Wincing Sam tried to sit up without waking Dean, he desperately needed to go to the bathroom and the last thing he wanted to do was to wake Dean up.

Swallowing down hard on the pain he bit his lip and hobbled towards the table, gripping the back of the wooden chair he managed to make it to the table where he exhaled and closed his eyes waiting for the light-headiness to ease before he could move again. The pressure in his bladder built as he steadied himself and then with another held breath he made it to the bathroom door, 'ah fuck it,' he cried out is voice filled with humiliation and frustration.

'Sammy?' Dean snapped awake instantly, confused when he saw Sam's bed empty, 'Sam where are...?' his voice trailed off when he saw his brother standing with his back to him. Shoulders hunched over and his lanky frame shook with silent sobs. 'Sam what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm fine.' Sam's muffled response came after a long hesitation.

'Sam?' Dean padded over to his brother putting a hand on his shoulder when he glanced down and saw the puddle at Sam's feet. 'Ah Sammy.' He muttered.

'Don't Dean please...' Sam's hushed tones tore at Dean's heart, 'I – I can't do this anymore.'

'Let's get you into the bathroom and under a hot shower hey?' Dean said deliberately moving in front of Sam, ignoring the look of utter embarrassment and horror staining Sam's face. Moving slowly, and shuffling his feet Sam let Dean lead him into the bathroom and help him undress. Shivering slightly he stood with eyes downcast and shoulders rounded and hunched, while Dean started the shower.

'Sammy I have to undo the bandages okay,' Dean said but when Sam didn't answer, he stared hard at his brother for a second and then shaking his head he undid the bandages and guided Sam into the shower.

'Dude the rest you do for yourself, I aint washing any other parts...' Dean said forcing lightness into his voice.

'Dean please don't...'

'Call when you're done,' Dean cut in and then left Sam alone in the shower, while he cleaned up the 'accident'.

Angrily Dean paced the motel room, this should not be happening, his normally healthy brother reduced to having accidents because he couldn't get to the bathroom in time. He wanted to hit someone or something so badly it hurt.

'Dean?' Sam spoke quietly from the bathroom door, startled Dean had his fist cocked and ready to hit, spinning around he pulled it enough to crash into the wall next to Sam's head.

'Fuck Sammy don't scare me like that.'

'Sorry,' Sam mumbled, 'can, can you help me back to the bed?'

'Sure,' Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's narrow waist and guided his brother across the room, 'feel better after the shower?'

'Yeah I guess,' Sam sat down and stared at the floor unable to lift his face and to look at Dean, 'I ah ... thanks Dean.'

'Hey you would do the same for me so don't sweat it,' Dean finished re-dressing Sam's hands and feet, 'they're looking a lot better Sammy.'

'Yeah I guess, they didn't bleed in the shower this time.'

'Good to hear, how about everything else?' Dean gave Sam a quick visual exam, checking each, weal, bruise, abrasion and burn he could find, 'damn Sammy,' he whispered as he sat back and regarded his baby brother, 'you need a haircut dude.'

'Yeah I guess.'

'Sammy, Sam look at me please look at me,' Dean said but when Sam kept his eyes downcast he started to get angry again, 'damn it Sam I said look at me.'

Sam rolled his eyes upwards until he looked at Dean and then dropped his gaze again, 'I think I might have a sleep for a while.'

'No, dammit Sam you've been sleeping non-stop you have to keep walking and working on your mobility, your feet are healing Sammy you don't want...'

'Want what Dean? Embarrass you in public?'

'Sam I didn't say that and I wasn't going to, you don't want to be a cripple for the rest of your life.'

'You're not the one who had nails smashed into your feet and hands and strung up on a cross.'

'No, but I am not the one who is also moping around like a – a lump.'

'I am not moping.'

'No? Well that's what it looks like to me.' Dean snapped back standing up he ran his hand through his short hair, 'we can't stay locked in here forever Sam.'

'You can go out no one is stopping you.'

'And what happens if you need to go to the bathroom again?' Dean yelled instantly regretting the words when he saw the look of humiliation back on Sam's face. _'Good one moron.' _'Sam I am so sorry.'

'For what having a pathetic loser for a brother who can't even take a leak without stuffing up.'

'Sam, Sammy look at me, this isn't you dude,' Dean forced Sam to meet his stare, 'you know I hate these girly chick flick moments but you gotta give me something to work with here. Talk to me tell me what happened to you.'

'Why? Why go on about it? Just, just leave Dean go back to Dad I'll be fine.'

'One I am not leaving you so get that through your thick skull you're stuck with me and two, Dad's already left the roadhouse.'

'What do you mean left? When did you talk to him?'

'Last night, he rang when you were asleep. He's gone on a hunt.'

'Dad's gone on a hunt?' Sam repeated incredulously, 'I should've guessed why would he want to stick around for us?' _'For me?'_

'Sam please Dude talk to me, tell me what happened when Decebal took you and not the censored version I want the uncut director's version.'

'Look Dean I know you're trying to help but drop it please.'

'No,' Dean said pulling his mobile out he keyed in a number and waited impatiently while it rang.

'What... who are you ringing?'

Dean put his finger up when the call connected, 'yeah hi I'd like to order two large pizza's please for delivery ...'

Sam glared at his brother while he ordered their take-out dinner and tried to clear his mind, but the doubts and self-recriminations kept bouncing back, like a pinball game ball bouncing off the bumpers.

'Okay, pizza, and beer's on the way,' Dean said putting his phone down and sitting directly opposite Sam, 'now we talk.'

'I'm tired.'

'Nope not the right answer, try again Sam.'

'I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?'

'Nope, so start yapping.'

'Dean please I can't...'

Dean gave Sam that look and he saw his brother's resolve crumble, he smiled slightly masking it with a quick cough, a knock on the door gave Sam a small reprieve. Dean slid his gun out and clicked the safety off, cautiously he checked the window and saw the delivery guy, 'pizza guy,' he mouthed to Sam before slowly unlocking the door making sure he had it open just enough to receive the food and drinks. Sam stayed safely hidden behind it.

Settling back down with a slice of steaming peperoni pizza and his beer Dean waited for Sam to start talking.

'When I came to he had me chained to the ceiling and floor, shirtless.' Sam stopped speaking and cleared his throat before continuing. 'I was gagged, he started ranting and raving and then he used...used something to slice my left shoulder open,' unconsciously he rubbed the still healing area, 'then, then he ... Dean you really don't want to know do you?'

'Spill Sammy.' Dean glared at his brother and took another bite of his pizza.

'He whipped me with a cat-o-nine-tails, then he bit my neck ...Dean he drank my blood and then...then he kissed me.' Sam's voice faded so much that Dean had to lean forward to hear him.

'He what?'

Sam gave him a poignant look saying clearly that there was no way he was going to repeat that.

'He drank your blood and kissed you?' Dean repeated his shock registering in his voice.

'Dean please don't...'

'Keep going Sam.'

'I ah woke up lying on a cot in a room, no windows not too sure how long I was there, then he had me taken and Dean man this is humiliating.'

'Sam I need to know.'

'You never told me everything.' Sam shot back his anger rising at having to relive each, and every degrading and painful moment of his captivity.

'That's for another time Sam, for now I need to know exactly what happened, trust me.'

Sam sighed and put his untouched pizza down instead he took a slug from his beer and then toyed with the bottle; 'they forced me into a shower and threw iced water on me, straight onto my back.' Dean winced and remained silent waiting for Sam to continue. 'I was given a pair of baggy pants ... they took me to that big room ... I tried to get away from him Dean, honestly every time I saw a chance I tried but these demonoids he has as guards, like they are half-vamp half-demon, I couldn't fight them and, and then anyway that's when he crucified me. He brought Jo in and threatened to hurt her if I didn't co-operate, he ah left us alone, and that's when Jo got me down. We ah tried to escape again but he came back and then I really don't remember everything that happened after that, he forced this stuff into me, it was like I ah was aware but I couldn't move properly or. Then, then the rest you saw, he forced me to drink a blood cocktail of his blood mixed with I'm not sure what. It made me crazy Dean, all I wanted was to ...' Sam broke off and turned away from the direct stare of his older brother. 'I would never, I couldn't, I wouldn't Dean how...?'

'Hey Sammy, Sam look at me,' Dean shifted until he sat on the edge of Sam's bed reaching over he made Sam turn back, 'Sam all you have to remember is that you were poisoned and forced to commit an act that you would never do. You, your inner goodness, your morality it threatens Decebal.'

'He said that he wanted to end innocence.' Sam whispered turning to Dean he stared at him with haunted sea-green eyes, dark like a stormy sea now. He picked at the bandages on his hands. 'I don't even know when they did that to my feet.' He nodded towards his damaged feet. 'They beat me unconscious after my first attempt to run; Decebal must have thought it would be funny to hobble me for real.'

'Sam your feet are going to heal.' Dean said, 'all of your injuries will heal you just have to give it time.'

'But we don't have time, I can feel him Dean, it's like he's inside me and I can feel him he's close.'

'What are you talking about Sammy? Is this your shining kicking in?'

'No, Dean remember my first vision when I met Jessie?'

'Yeah, only you saw me on the cross and you were ... with Jessie not Jo.'

'I don't think that it was a true vision now.'

'Ah okay so you think Decebal has been playing us for longer than we realise?'

'Makes sense doesn't it? I mean why else would it change like that. My visions never change like that.'

'He's been influencing everything hasn't he?' Dean demanded although it seemed like he was talking to himself more than he was talking to Sam.

'Dean?' Sam blinked up at his brother a frown creasing his expressive face, 'Dean listen to me, I – I ...' Sam choked suddenly, gasping for breath he stared hopelessly at his brother. 'Dean?' he gasped breathlessly.

'Sammy?' Dean managed to catch Sam as he slid sideways his face turning blue, suddenly his nose and ears started to bleed. 'God Sammy what's wrong?'

'Hands ... my ... choking ...' Sam fought for breath struggling against an unseen attacker.

'Oh Dean you should see your face.' Decebal laughed hovering above the bed he twisted his wrist and Sam's lips turned blue.

'Stop it, you're killing him.' Dean cried out.

'Oh don't be such a drama queen Dean my sweet; really you are too much you Winchester boys and your hysteria. Stop it, you're killing him, stop it you're killing me, don't you have any original material.'

'Let him go, you bastard!' Dean lunged at the demon.

Decebal's laughter filled the room; his demonoids guards appeared and took hold of Dean forcing him face down on the floor. Sam's gasps for air eased and he fell lifelessly against the pillows. 'Sammy!' Dean cried his voice muffled against the carpet.

'Don't fret dear one, I won't kill him, not yet.' Decebal giggled as he landed just in front of Dean, crouching down he grabbed Dean's hair and yanked his head back until his neck felt as though it was going to snap. 'Oh I am going to have some fun with my boys, welcome home Dean my sweet, welcome home.' Decebal pulled Dean upwards and then kissed him brutally, drawing blood from Dean's lips. 'I have missed you.'

'Go to hell.'

'No dear one, when I am finished with you and your brother, the two of you will be there before me.'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 12

John moved stealthily through the shadows, he had tracked Decebal's men for three days, finally they slipped up and led him straight to the demon's earthly lair. A cold smile replaced his well-worn frown as he slipped further into the shadows and searched the perimeter making sure that there were no surprises lurking.

He froze when he heard voices coming from a room on the other side of the wall he clung too, a small window the only place to view but it was just a little higher than John, he grimaced as he searched for another outlet. Just as he was about to keep moving he heard a familiar voice causing his heart to actually stop.

The agonised scream ripped through John like a bolt of lightening, moving back he strained until his fingers got a purchase on the ledge and he was able to lift himself up enough to confirm what his heart and mind refused to believe.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the scene being played out in front of him.

Decebal paced around the still young man, his annoyance palpable in the air around him, 'why do you want to anger me so?' he asked stopping to stare at the cool green eyes.

'Because I can.' Came the even cooler response.

'No matter what I do or don't do to you?' Decebal sighed and moved to stand directly in front of the source of his annoyance. 'I could kill you right here and now, give me a good reason why I don't.'

'Hmm because I am drop dead gorgeous and you have the hots for me, or is it because I am the only one who can stand up to you and that is something you want to change, or is it my boyish charm, sex appeal? Oh, oh I know the answer to this one, it's coz I eat meat!'

'I do know one way for you to stop annoying me so much...'

'You'll let me and Sam go?'

'No, but I will show you where your deliciously self-sacrificing brother is and perhaps after you visit him you will change your mind.'

'And what become your little love toy?' Dean wrinkled his nose, 'thanks but I think I'll pass, I really don't swing that way.'

'I know I am going to regret asking this but what way?'

'Demon sex, full on eww Deci anyway you're still not my type. Now if you had long red hair, blue eyes, never-ending legs and boobs to lose yourself in...' Dean's words trailed off as his head snapped back, blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

'Silence Dean,' Decebal touched Dean's mouth with his fingertips, sending a flaming sensation through his head. 'Ah now that's better,' Decebal smiled as he watched Dean furiously try to speak, but no sound came out.

With another wave of his hand the chains holding Dean suspended from the ceiling dropped and he fell forward unable to stop himself in time with his fettered wrists. Giggling to himself Decebal grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to his feet, 'what's the matter Dean? Cat got your tongue?'

Dean's eyes widened in fear when he watched Decebal pick up a studded leather collar, trying to back away from the demon he crashed into the front of one of the demonoids guards. Large hands gripped him tightly trapping him while Decebal fitted the collar and attached a length of a lighter chain to it. 'Come along my pet.' Decebal leered tugging on the chain and forcing Dean to stumble behind him, his cheeks flaming with humiliation. Decebal led Dean through a series of smaller rooms and a short hallway.

A hoarse scream broke the silence and sent Dean's heart racing, 'Sammy!' the words formed but nothing came out. Decebal felt the falter and tugged harder on the chain sending Dean sprawling forward until he landed on his hands and knees in front of his captor.

'Nice very nice,' Decebal grinned as he crouched down in front of the huddled Dean, 'be prepared for quite a sight, your younger brother oh he is very special. He has taken everything done to him and he is still alive.'

Dean glared at him putting exactly what he thought of Decebal into his stare, as he managed to climb to his feet and stand up. Cracking his shoulders back, he set his face in a neutral mask, his green eyes like ice as he stared at the demon.

Decebal frowned and then unlocked the door pushing Dean into the room ahead of him, 'I think I might let you have some time to yourselves before ... well take advantage of the time together, my sweet for I do have plans for us later.' Decebal said as he locked the door behind him.

Dean stood silently taking in the interior of the room, the bloodstained whip lying on the floor, the knives and chains crusted with black stains. His heart slowed as he stumbled forward dragging the damned chain behind him. A soft moaning mingled with sobs brought him back from his reverie. Shuffling awkwardly he followed the sound in the darkened room.

Suddenly the room flooded with bright light and Decebal's laughter filtered into the room, grinding his teeth in frustration Dean squinted and kept moving towards the end of the room. A soiled bed caught his attention, restraints hung from each corner, and the bedding stained with darkening stains of blood and other fluids that only fuelled Dean's rage. What seemed to be hours and not the few minutes it did take, Dean reached his quarry.

Huddled against the wall, his long naked legs pulled up as tightly as possible against his chest, his bare arms wrapped even tighter around his legs as he tried to push himself further against the wall. The familiar dark-haired head turned away, his body shaking with fear and pain.

A soft touch on Sam's arm made him flinch and cry out, pressing harder against the wall. Dean frowned and tried again, this time he reached in until he placed his cuffed hands under Sam's chin and made him look up.

The look in Sam's eyes literally smashed Dean's heart, 'D-Dean?' Sam managed to croak out, his wary gaze flicking around the room for signs of his tormentors.

Dean nodded and frowned this was going to be hard, not being able to say a word of comfort to Sam, another nail in Decebal.

'D-Dean w-w-what's wrong?' Sam frowned at Dean's apparent vow of silence.

Dean scrubbed at his face irritated, then touched his mouth, and shook his head. His frustration showing in more than just the look he bore.

'He took your? You can't speak anymore can you?' Sam gasped as he took in more than just Dean's lack of speech. The once proud young hunter huddled in front of him, shirtless, with his body marred with red weals and bruises, a studded black leather collar around his neck with a light chain attached to it, to the shackles imprisoning his wrists and the crusted blood on the edges of the iron where it bit into his skin. But it was the look in Dean's eyes that made Sam shiver, 'Dean please look at me.' Sam whispered not wanting for anyone else to hear the conversation, 'did Decebal ... did he?'

Dean hesitated and then shook his head slightly; his growing shame brought scalding tears to his eyes.

Sam sighed wearily and accepted Dean's offered hands to help him stand, his feet raw and infected cramped when he put weight on them and he stumbled trying not to fall against his brother. 'Fuck.' He let slip as he let Dean help him to the stained bed, he stared down at the sheets, and pulled away from Dean, his mind locked in a recent memory, replaying cruelly through his thoughts.

Dean shuddered as he got a look at Sam's emaciated body, covered in half healed scars to brand new ones, bruises in varying shades of purple to black; yellow to a pasty green colour decorated his hips and thighs. Recent whip marks scarred his torso front and back but the hand-shaped marks and scratches turned Dean's stomach, suddenly he staggered away from his battered brother and vomited, retching up acid and bile. A soft shuffling sound behind him made Dean turn wiping his mouth with his fingers he watched as Sam once again huddled against the wall, locked in whatever terrors his memory wouldn't let go.

Shattered Dean sank down to his knees and started to sob, he promised their father and Sam that he would never let Decebal hurt them again, well he promised them in his mind and that was the same thing. Now, now, he was unable to do anything, his brother so abused and broken couldn't even look at him, and he was trussed up like a dog on a chain. Decebal had won; the demon had won.

A scratching sound on the window made Dean jerk his head up, he glanced at Sam but his brother was still in a semi-catatonic state crushed against the wall. The sound came at him again; his curiosity getting the better of him Dean slowly pulled himself to his feet and staggered to the window. Dean stared down at his father's face a wave of relief washed over him, until he saw the winged creature hovering above John, frantically he tried to signal his father but without a voice all he could do was watch helplessly as the creature attacked John.

Sam's head snapped up as he watched his brother's futile efforts at the window, slowly with tidal waves of pain threatening to drown him, Sam lurched forward until he stood next to his brother, his gaze following Dean's, 'Dad!' Sam screamed as he watched his father fall under the onslaught of the winged creature. 'Dad?' he whispered again as his knees buckled and he crumpled to the floor, 'my fault, it's all my fault...' he kept repeating banging his head against the wall to emphasise each statement.

Dean crouched down in front of Sam and grabbed his T-shirt bunching it in his fingers, 'Sam stop.' He mouthed the words hoping that his brother wasn't too far gone to work out what he was trying to say. 'Not ... your ... fault.' He had to shake himself visibly to stop his own frustration from rearing its ugly head in front of his already traumatised brother.

'Dean ... it's ... all ... my ... fault.' Sam cried out, 'Now ... now ... Dad.'

'Sam...my.' Dean's voice came out in a breathy whisper barely audible, wincing with pain he tried again, his throat feeling as though he swallowed razor blades, 'Sam...my ...no ...t ...your ... f...ault...'

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Author's Note: Thanks to all of those who have reviewed my first sequel :) I just want to put a call out to **all Australian fans **to try and help boost Supernatural's ratings, if you can download the freebie after the show, make a point of spreading the love **we want Supernatural to beat the quiz shows **(yawn) and stay on our Aussie TV...

* * *

CHAPTER 13

John sat up and shook his head regretting it instantly when his headache returned with vibrant intensity, he could feel a warm wetness on his face and didn't have to touch it to know that it was blood, the scratches down his cheek said it all.

'Fuck!' He snapped, spitting out a mouthful of bile and blood, wearily he climbed to his feet and stood swaying drunkenly for a moment until he got his bearings back. Squinting at the window, he saw the lights still on but there was no sign of his sons anywhere.

Limping heavily he slowly made his way around the perimeter of the building, as he searched for a way in his mind reflected on the suddenness of the attack and the abrupt way it finished. Positive that he was going to die, John had already said a silent goodbye to his sons but then he felt himself dropping towards the ground, his ankle bending the wrong way on impact.

'Hang on boys,' he said startling himself when he heard his own voice not realising that he had spoken aloud.

Deftly picking a lock John glanced around and then slipped inside the building closing the door quietly behind him. Waiting for a moment until his eyes adjusted to the dim light, John made his way through the room the dust assailing his nostrils letting him know that this was a disused room. Something to remember when getting the boys out of here.

* * *

Sam stared blankly up at Dean, frowning slightly he lifted a trembling hand and touched Dean's lips, 'you, you spoke?'

'Ah ... n...o...t ... m...u...c...h.' Dean managed to ground out, wincing visibly his throat feeling like each word was made of sharp glass.

'Dean ... Dad ... he's...'

'F...f...fine.'

'How can you?'

'S...s...a...mm...ee,' Dean enunciated his brother's name as best as he could matching it with a frown to scold his younger brother's pessimistic outlook. 'N...n...no.'

'Dean, please leave get out of here ... save yourself while you can.' Sam said staring at his brother with a beseeching look that nearly broke Dean's already fractured heart. 'I – I can't.'

Dean scowled and shook his head vehemently at Sam, his throat hurting too much to dispute verbally what his brother is thinking. Holding his hand out he helped Sam to his feet and held him upright against the wall, until he knew that Sam could manage to stay there on his own.

Nodding his head, Dean hurried back to the bed, ripped the soiled sheets from it, and managed to turn the mattress after three attempts, his shackled wrists making it impossible for him to do it in one fluid motion.

Going back to Sam he helped him back to the bed and made him sit back taking his weight off his damaged feet. Dean chewed his lower lip until it bled as he inspected the infected wounds and swelling around them. _'It must hurt like hell to stand, damn it to hell.' _ Sam reached over to touch Dean's shoulder tenderly, 'it's okay Dude, I'll be okay, but you gotta get out of here.'

'N...n...no.' Dean shook his head and glared at Sam, he opened his mouth but the eloquent look on Sam's face stopped him, sighing heavily he scrubbed his face with his hands and sat back until he was sitting propped up against the wall next to the bed. 'So nice to see you boys quiet for a while,' Decebal declared as he glided into the room and hovered just in front of the brothers. 'How's the voice Dean?'

Dean glared at him, 'b...i...t...e ... m...e.' he finally managed to ground out.

'Oh so I see we are refusing to comply with the vow of silence, hmm whoops I did forget to tell you, the more you force yourself to actually talk, the more damage you do to your vocal cords, keep it up Dean and you will be mute for the rest of your sweet, sexy life.'

'Leave him alone,' Sam snarled his own need to protect Dean over-riding his pain, 'do you worst to me Decebal, but leave him alone.'

'Oh how delicious is this, the young pup is protecting the older sibling wolf, shame your bite is not as hard as it could be. Sweet sensitive Sammy, such a martyr.'

'Try me.' Sam said as he slid off the bed and stood between Dean and Decebal, the pain shooting up his legs almost made his knees buckle but he stubbornly stayed upright. A sheen of sweat on his face the only sign of the effort it took.

'Really Samuel ... such displays of manliness just makes me hot all over...' Decebal licked his lips, lust shining in his eyes. 'Unfortunately I am here to deliver bad news; it seems that your father tried to launch a futile rescue effort. He did go down with a good fight, as any warrior should.'

'No, no he's not dead,' Sam stated emphatically, 'not until we see his body for ourselves you will never convince us that he is dead.'

Decebal opened his mouth to argue with the insolent pup but then he stopped himself reconsidered what he was going to say and changed tact all together. 'Take them and clean them up, dress their wounds and place them in the prepared quarters.' He ordered the silent guards standing at the door. 'No one is to hurt them in anyway; if they do then they will suffer for it twice over.'

The guards nodded and moved to the brothers, Decebal stepped around Sam and bent down to remove the collar from Dean's neck. Dean stared up at him and met the guarded look in Decebal's eyes, with his own confused one. 'Don't look at me like that my pet, I can't abide dirtiness.'

Sam stared at the guards approaching him and started to shake in terror, the torture still to fresh in his mind. Backing away from them, he felt the ridge of the bed on the back of his legs. Keeping them in sight he moved until he stumbled into the wall, sliding down he pulled his long legs up and curled in on himself. 'No, no, no more.' He cried out, his voice trembling with his deep seated fear.

'What's wrong with him?' Decebal demanded turning to stare down at the terrified young man and then up at the smirking guards. 'Oh, I forgot who I used ...' sighing heavily Decebal glided towards Sam and touched the back of his head, silently Sam crumpled to his side unconsciously.

'W...w...hat...d...i...d?' Dean tried to get out his eyes wide with fear for his vulnerable sibling.

'Gave him merciful relief Dear Heart, don't fret he is only unconscious. Trust me it will be better for him if he doesn't have to face his ... tormentors ... for a while.'

Dean glared up at the demon but then found himself being hauled to his feet and literally thrown over the shoulder of one of the guards, the other carrying Sam cradled in his arms.

Dean tried to focus on Decebal who appeared upside to him; confusion reigned completely as he tried to work out the sudden change of heart for the demon.

He tried to keep an eye on the direction that the guards took, counting off the doors they passed by and how many turns it took to get to the large bathroom. He felt himself being lowered onto a bench while his wrist restraints were removed wincing when the iron pulled on his tender skin, ripping away tiny shreds where the blood dried connecting him to the iron like glue.

He considered trying to fight his way out but he knew that he was physically too weak and with Sam out of action, he had to stay with his brother. Determined not to be separated again he let his gaze roam around the bathroom taking in the opulent décor, two large sunken tubs dominated the centre of the room, marble benches lined the walls, large soft towels piled on the end of each one, the colours of snow white and blood red alternated in the piles. The colour scheme of the bathroom matching, the tiles on the wall blood red with white patterns etched on each one dominated a feature wall, another wall had ornate mirrors in brushed gold, the basins below stark white with the red accessories and taps of the same brushed gold.

His gaze drifted back to the twin tubs, both filled with scented steaming water, he watched the guard carrying Sam lower him gently into the tub furthest from Dean, resting his head on a soft towelling pillow. The guard removing Dean's shackles stood up, without waiting for Dean to acknowledge anything picked him up, and carried him to the other tub. His cheeks burning with humiliation he felt the warmth of the water as soon as his body became submerged and against his own willpower sighed with relief. The water easing the tension in his abused muscles instantly.

The silent guard worked efficiently washing Sam's still body, concentrating on his blood and sweat matted hair as well as washing the grime, dried crusty fluids and blood from his long body.

Dean watched him working for a moment making sure that Sam was not in any immediate danger before he set upon the task of bathing himself, not willing to be touched again by any male, demon, or human.

Sam's eyes blinked open and he stared around warily, confused at the change of location yet again. Panicking he sat up and stared around gasping for air, only easing slightly when he saw Dean reclining in the tub next to him.

'D-Dean?'

Dean smiled sadly and nodded his head in acknowledgement at his younger brother staring at him owlishly from under a wet and overly long fringe.

'W-what ... w-w-where?' Sam stared around feeling the panic rise again. Dean splashed the water to get Sam's attention again giving him a warm reassuring smile and shook his head slightly. Just then the guards returned and held two large bath sheets in front of the young men waiting for them to stand and leave the comfort of their baths. Sam watched Dean first making sure that nothing happened to him before he reluctantly stood grabbing the towel and winding it around his waist tightly before he stepped out of the tub. A thick warm robe dropped over his shoulders startling him, spinning around Sam stared at the blank faced guard behind him with his hands resting on a wheelchair. Sam glanced down at the chair and then up again at the guard before casting a forlorn look at Dean. Dean nodded his head and limped over to Sam placing a comforting hand on his trembling one. Sam swallowed down on his rising panic but sank down into the wheelchair relieved to be off his hurting feet.

The guards took the brothers through double doors to a well appointed bedroom suite. Sam and Dean stared around in amazement; two double beds stood side-by-side at one end, a large screen television on a swivel stand stood in the middle of the room, at the other end a luxurious soft leather lounge suite, a long couch and two armchairs surrounding a glass table. The décor matching the bathroom, with white furniture and red trims, thick blood red cushions on the couch and chairs added to the extravagance of the room.

The guards left them then, but made sure that they heard them locking the two of them in the room. Dean pushed Sam over to the beds and found clean clothes for the pair of them, soft sweat pants and long sleeved T-shirts along with boxers and thick socks. Shrugging Dean glanced at Sam and then got dressed before he turned to his brother still seated in the wheelchair.

Sam gave him an elegant Gallic shrug and let Dean help him into the boxers and sweat pants as far as his knees, then with using Dean to steady him Sam stood and finished dressing himself dropping the towel as he finished adjusting his pants. Sitting back down he quickly pulled the T-shirt over his head while Dean crouched down and inspected the wounds on his feet. 'N...nee...d ... d...ress...ing.' he whispered rolling his eyes up to Sam.

Moments later, he found a well stocked first aid kit and smothered an antiseptic cream over the holes and then he placed large waterproof second skins over them before securing the skins with gauze bandages. Finally, satisfied with his handy work Dean slipped the warm socks over the bandages and worked them up Sam's ankles.

For the next hour the boys worked in silence as they dressed and cleaned each other's wounds and then Dean helped an exhausted Sam to his bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin Dean smiled down at the little boy lost look on Sam's face, 'w...e ... o...k...ay.'

'Yeah Dean, we're okay,' Sam whispered back clutching at Dean's hand with his long fingers he tried to ignore the puncture wounds in his palms. Yawning Dean stretched out on the large bed next to Sam, both drawing comfort from each other they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

John crept along the dark hallway, his limp deteriorating with each step until he dragged his left foot behind him, grunting with pain he moved stoically on, determined to find his sons, pain or no pain.

Pressing himself against the wall, he watched as two demonoids guards came out of a room, one carried Sam cradled in his arms, his son naked and abused lay unconscious in the creature's grip. Dean, conscious and looking more frustrated then ever was slung over the shoulder of the other guard in a fireman's carry.

He started to follow when he saw Decebal float out of the room, hovering in the hallway he watched the guards leave with his captives and then he vanished, his essence dissipating into the atmosphere.

Taking a deep breath, he kept moving slowly but surely following the direction of the guards carrying his precious sons. An image of Sam imprinted on his mind and he almost cried out aloud. His son looked so abused and ill, appearing younger than his twenty-three years cradled in the arms, his bruise covered legs dangling with blood and puss oozing from the puncture wounds in his feet.

John shook his head to rid himself of the horrific sight and concentrated on the look of frustration on Dean's face, he couldn't fathom why Dean was so placid in the guard's arms, allowing himself to be paraded through the hallway, like a sack of goods rather than a human being. What happened to his proud and righteous son?

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

Author's Note: There is a small reference to gangrene in this chapter, I tried to keep it as grossless as possible, I don't have any medical training, just my own personal experience with it when I got a gold staff infection that formed a cyst which in turn became gangrenous the worst was the cleaning out, the icky parts had to be cleaned out every day to prevent it spreading. It got better but dang did it hurt!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Sam sat watching his brother sleep; he had woken an hour earlier wracked with nightmares and terror that he couldn't fathom. He wanted to wake Dean and to get the hell out but they couldn't.

Like prized pets kept in a gilded cage trapped inside the bedroom suites, everything they needed provided with swift, silent efficiency but neither one had left the room since their arrival.

Confusion filled Sam's mind, he still felt the rough hands molesting his already battered body. The bites and scratches and the never-ending pounding and thrusting during the rapes, and now the same tormentors waited on him hand and foot. Dean moved restlessly in his deep sleep, Sam held his breath and watched as the pain clearly registered on his brother's face. A low snarl made Sam jump and move backwards on the bed until there was a clear distance between them, instinctively knowing what was to come next.

A fisted hand launched itself, fighting with an invisible foe; Dean frowned and moved again trying to break free from the invisible grip holding him down.

'Hey Dean, dude wake up.' Sam said softly leaning over to shake Dean's arm, a hand snaked up and gripped Sam's holding it tightly, 'Dean hey you're hurting me dude.'

Dean's eyes opened wide and unfocused; gradually he gazed around at the room finally letting his gaze rest on Sam's face. He swallowed deeply and opened his mouth to speak when the strain in his throat registered and he closed it again. Sam smiled gently and carefully removed his hand from Dean's steel-like grip. 'It's okay Dean we're going to be okay.' Sam whispered he stared openly at Dean, visibly pushing at his own pain to open his face and eyes to his brother praying that he would understand just what Sam was trying to do.

Dean grinned slightly and patted Sam's shoulder squeezed it lightly and then let go, with a yawn and a stretch he slowly climbed from the bed and looked down at Sam, he pointed to the bathroom door and then at his younger brother.

Blushing profusely Sam nodded yes and then cast his stare downwards while Dean went around the bed to fetch the wheelchair. Minutes later Sam finished in the bathroom and waited for Dean to wheel him back into the main room.

'Dean? Dean you okay?' Sam called when his brother failed to return to get him, 'Dean?' he listened for any signs of movement or voices in the other room but he couldn't hear a thing. Wincing and biting his lower lip Sam managed to wheel himself back into the room.

'Dean?' he called again his stare moved around the room searching for any signs of his older brother's cheeky grin and shrug at being caught out on a prank, but nothing Dean was gone and Sam was alone once again. 'Dean?' he whispered feeling tears start to build up, scrubbing at his watery eyes annoyed with himself for letting himself slide back to being a victim within seconds of Dean's disappearance.

The sound of the key in the bedroom door lock made Sam flinch and try to wheel himself further away from it when the doors swung open and Dean limped in. pale-faced, weary, and looking very ticked off.

'Dean?' Sam whispered unwilling to believe what he saw.

'Yeah dude it's me.' Dean whispered limping towards his brother.

'Your – your voice?'

'Dunno what he did, but I got it back,' Dean said although his voice still sounded rough and forced but he still spoke freely.

'When you were gone...'

'Yeah they just came and didn't give me much chance to warn you,' Dean interrupted Sam, 'sorry dude.'

'It's okay ... I thought that ...'

'Nope, hey listen to me Sammy nothing's going to separate us you hear me?' Dean said crouching down in front of his wheelchair bound brother and gripped his shoulders forcing the younger man to look at him directly, 'we're together no matter what.'

'Nice speech Dean my pet,' Decebal said behind them clapping his hands loudly in applause, 'almost brought a tear to my eye.'

'What are you up to Deci?' Dean growled standing up he stood directly in front of Sam.

'Oh you will find out in time, now I have brought someone to treat Sam I just wanted to let you know so you don't freak out.'

'What did you do to my brother's voice?' Sam asked from behind Dean, 'I thought you said that if he talked then he could permanently damage his vocal cords.'

'Hmm well I may have bent the truth for my own amusement,' Decebal grinned, 'actually I just wanted to see how Dean reacted. Rather boring actually.'

'You really are a bastard do you know that.' Dean hissed taking a threatening step towards their captor.

'Back off Dean or you will be silent once again,' Decebal threatened, 'I just thought that for now it would be more practical for you to be able to communicate with your brother, while you both recuperate, keep you more even tempered.'

'What are you up to Decebal?' Sam and Dean asked the demon at the same time.

'Oh how cute stereo Winchester,' Decebal giggled signalling for the man standing behind him to come forward. 'Boys this is Doctor Fox he is here to treat Sam's wounds first and then you Dean.'

'I'm fine it's Sammy that needs treatment, I think he has an infection in his feet Doc.' Dean said quickly kicking into his protective big brother mode.

'Let's see shall we?' the doctor's deep resonate tones eased the boys' anxieties slightly. 'Dean can you help me get Sam onto the bed ... Sam let us do all of the work I don't want you to put your feet on the ground.'

'Yeah sure doc,' Dean grinned, and went to help him lift his too-light brother, 'man Sammy you need to put some meat on your bones.'

'Yeah okay ... that goes both ways though Dean.' Sam said wincing as the doctor lifted his feet.

Carefully they laid him down on the soft bed and the doctor removed the bandages from Sam's feet first. 'Nice job here,' he said looking up at Dean, 'you probably saved your brother from losing both of his feet.'

'Excuse me?'

'If you hadn't cleaned them out and used the second skin, gangrene ... just say that gangrene was just starting to infect the wounds.'

'Gangrene?' Sam paled and stared at Dean in shock.

'Yes, if your brother hadn't known what to do to clean it properly you would probably end up losing one or both of your feet to the infection.'

'Oh,' Sam blinked tearily up at Dean, 'thanks dude.'

'Anytime Sammy, anytime,' Dean grinned but the smile didn't reach his eyes, his mind still processing what the doctor said, Sam could have had both feet amputated because of one sick demon.

Sam winced and tried to pull his foot away from the doctor's probing but a firm grasp around his ankle prevented him from doing anything, instead he laid back and closed his eyes, losing himself in his thoughts. As black and as morbid as they might be anything was better than looking at the pity in the eyes of the doctor and the unbridled concern in his brother's.

Sam screamed and sat up panting frantically he stared at the doctor whose hands were covered in his blood. 'What the fuck are you doing?' he gasped out.

'I have to finished scraping out the rest of the gangrene.' The doctor explained dispassionately, 'your left foot is the worst of the two.'

'Is that necessary though Doc? I mean I managed to clean most of it out with saline and antiseptic, why do you have to scrape it out?'

'You did manage to get most of it, but the dead skin has to be scraped away, I am sorry it is painful for you Sam but I assure you that amputation would be worse.'

Sam dropped back down on the pillows, his lanky body shaking uncontrollably as the tears rolled down his cheeks. 'I can't do this anymore Dean.' Sam whispered, 'hurts...'

'Doc you gonna be much longer?' Dean demanded worried at the greyish pallor of Sam's skin and the glassy look in his eyes.

'As long as it takes, the more interruptions the longer ... Sam?' the doctor shifted his attention back to his patient when he felt a violent tremor wrack his body.

'What the fuck is going on?' Dean demanded as Sam started to convulse, his eyes rolled back into his head showing only the whites, tiny flecks of white foam and blood bubbled on his lips.

'He's going into shock,' the doctor said quickly pulling the pillows out from under Sam and had the blankets on the floor making sure that there was nothing around Sam for him to catch himself on or to hurt himself.

'Is your brother an epileptic at all?'

'Huh? Sorry Doc no, no he's not.' Dean stammered unable to take his attention from his brother.

'Do you know how to take a blood pressure reading?' the doctor pushed the mobile equipment in Dean's hands.

Numbly Dean nodded and quickly wrapped the cuff around Sam's arm; he could feel the heat radiating from his skin. 'Okay his BP is 180/200, damn that's too high.'

'Yeah it is we have to get him to calm down and a lot cooler.' The doctor muttered to himself as he fished in his bag, drawing out a syringe he popped the cover and did a quick check for air bubbles before he injected it straight into Sam's arm.

'What was that?' Dean demanded suspiciously risking a glance over at Decebal hovering in a corner watching everything silently, a ghost of a smile on his face.

'Just a mild sedative, Sam has to calm down quickly,' the doctor said passing Dean a couple of ice packs, 'one for the back of his neck the other for his chest.'

Dean found himself complying with the doctor's orders easily; all of his attention focused on Sam and for once found it nice to rely on someone else for the medical stuff.

'What the?'

'Doc?'

'Where did Sam get these bruises?' the doctor pointed to Sam's hips and inner thighs, his face paling as he finally took in the rest of Sam's injuries that were covered up earlier. 'This boy needs a hospital room Decebal.' The doctor snarled turning to face his employer.

'You are here to keep him alive Doctor do not question anything else.' Decebal snarled, 'you are not leaving until he is stable and on the way to being well enough to be moved.' Decebal stopped himself but when he saw the look on Dean's face, he knew he let too much slip in his anger at the doctor's defiance.

'What do you mean for him to be well enough to be moved?' Dean growled, 'move him over my dead body Decebal.'

* * *

John dropped the guard's lifeless body in a small ante-room off the main bathroom and then limped back to the door, opening it as quietly as he could he could easily hear everything said in the bedroom.

Through the sliver of an opening he could see Dean's pale face clearly, but he couldn't see Sam ... when he saw the jerky actions of his son's long limbs as another convulsion assailed his body. Sam's head rolled to his right side and he stared unblinking at his father's stunned face. 'Dad?' his lips formed the word but no sound came through.

John held his finger to his lips and gave his head a slight shake, praying that Sam could understand the need for secrecy. Sam's eyes blinked finally and his small smile faded before it hit his lips.

Swallowing down on his own growing anger John focused on what was happening around Sam, the other man seems to be a doctor, and that gave John a tiny release from his anxiety. Only to have it fuelled again when he heard Decebal's voice, planning on moving Sam when he was well enough and the threat against Dean.

Dean, he still confused his father, he was helping the doctor and not arguing or fighting Decebal. Was his eldest hurt more than he realised? Or had Dean finally cracked and lost his will to fight?

'Dean!' Sam's voice cut through John's body like a knife and he found himself staring at the macabre scene unfolding in the other room.

* * *

'Dean' Sam screamed his brother's name and his hand flailed for his brothers.

'Right here Sammy.'

'Hurts so much Dean,' Sam wept 'why?'

'Why what Sammy?'

'Why did they hurt me like that?' Sam wept and it was only then that Dean looked into his brother's sea-green eyes and saw the abject misery and hopelessness reflected in them.

'Sam listen to me, you're going to get better, and we're going to get out of here. I promise Sam if it's the last thing I do I will get you to safety.' Dean vowed whispering in Sam's ear.

'Dean,' Sam fisted Dean's T-shirt and pulled his brother even closer, 'Dad ... bath.' He ground out rolling his eyes towards the door to the bathroom. Dean followed Sam's gaze with his own confused at what his brother was trying to say when he caught a glimpse of John's dark penetrating eyes.

'So Deci what's all this about anyway?' Dean said clearing his throat, he patted Sam's shoulder and turned to the demon. 'can't you tell us what is going to happen? I mean after all Deci look at us we're not going anywhere.'

Decebal glared at the cocky young man and then turned to Sam lying so painfully pale and still on the bed. The doctor still working on cleaning Sam's wounds didn't notice the sudden tension filling the room.

'Oh okay, you do know me don't you Dean, I can't keep a good secret,' Decebal giggled, 'fine then I will tell you ... well enough for now. Nothing is going to happen to you or your brother for a while; I need the two of you healthy to finish my plans. I must admit that when I first got you here I was a bit over-zealous with your treatment but you just made me so angry Dean.'

'Why did you do everything to Sam if I was the one who made you angry? How could you crucify him, force him to rape Jo and beat him nearly to death, only to leave him defenceless with your goons. They raped him repeatedly Decebal, they beat him and they raped him and you say you were over-zealous!'

'Calm down Dean or you won't be able to speak for a while again.' Decebal snapped, guilt flooding his face at the litany of Sam's treatment and abuse. 'I am sorry Samuel that all of that happened in such a short period of time.'

'What the fuck does that mean?' Dean demanded his anger quickly morphing into a white rage.

'It shouldn't have happened so quickly.'

'So you still wanted it to happen to me but over a longer period?' Sam asked his voice penetrating the white heat surrounding Dean's thoughts and mind, calming him slightly, 'why?'

'Why? Why Samuel? Because I can, because the Master wants you and I have you. I can do what I like to you and he can't stop me. I wanted to hand over broken goods.'

'Hand over? What hand over?' Sam asked a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made him wince perceptibly.

'I am ... I am to hand you over to the Master on the eve of the next full moon.'

'So why do you want him healthy?'

'I have my reasons, Dean I have my reasons. For now though the two of you are my guests, rest recuperate I am not going to inflict anymore pain for now.' Decebal made a dramatic pause and then continued, 'also I am giving the two of you time to say your goodbyes.'

'Now I know that you are insane Decebal you're never going to separate us.' Dean snarled.

'You're going to hand me over to the yellow eyed bastard and you're going to keep Dean for yourself aren't you.' Sam said in a quiet and even voice, pushing himself up on shaking arms

'You make it sound so tacky Samuel, really it is for the best the two of you cannot fight destiny.' Decebal crowed he still had a few secrets left that he didn't want to share just yet with the Winchesters. As they say, the best is yet to come. 'Actually you both hurt my feelings with your accusations and attacks on my integrity.' Decebal pouted.

'You've got to be freaking kidding me.' Dean snapped out his patience finally warned thin and launched himself at the demon. Using the demon's surprise as an advantage Dean managed to topple Decebal over; landing on top of him Dean straddled Decebal's hips and started to plough into him, laying punches heavily on him, his chest, and face. Then he leant down on him and wrapped his hands around Decebal's throat and squeezed.

Before John could react and give away his hiding place, Dean toppled forward and to his right side, 'Dean.' Sam cried out struggling to get off the bed to get his unconscious brother.

'I tried, I tried so hard to make things right for the two of you and this is how you repay me,' Decebal snarled pushing Dean off him, the guard responsible for Dean's sudden demise stood next to the young man's body, ready to act again if necessary.

'Leave him alone Decebal.' Sam growled feeling more and more helpless. He wanted to call his father out to help but then he would be in danger as well.

'Enough, I want silence.' Decebal growled, 'take him ... he doesn't deserve this nice room or to be looked after.' He said indicating Dean with a sharp kick to the young man's side.

'Leave him alone Decebal.' Sam cried out frustrated at not being able to do anything.

'Samuel you do have a penchant for talking at the wrong time, perhaps it is time for you to find out what your brother went through.' Decebal strode over to Sam and ran his finger along Sam's lips. Sam's eyes widened as he realised what the demon did, 'no.' Formed by his lips but no sound came out.

'Doctor is he finished?'

'I – I don't like the fact that he has been having convulsions and his blood pressure is still extremely high at 160/180 but the rest of his injuries are clean and dressed in clean bandages.'

'Fine, strap him to the bed; I don't want nocturnal wanderings in the wheelchair. Actually bring that too and remove anything that he may use to try and escape with.' Decebal ordered.

Still groggy from the sedative and his high blood pressure Sam could only struggle weakly as the guards seemingly appeared from nowhere and held him down while another two chained his wrists and ankles to the bed, stretching his lanky frame wide, spreadeagled on the mattress.

'Actually perhaps it will be for the best if he is naked ... easier to check his injuries during his punishment.' Decebal explained to the doctor, his tone agreeable and polite. 'We don't want to inconvenience anyone, and as you can plainly see he is quite an exquisite example of the human male.'

'Yes, but I do think that he is not well enough for this ... punishment.'

'Oh doctor he is fine I assure you ... I know from firsthand experience just how much this young man can endure.'

John bit his lower lips drawing coppery blood, his heart torn between staying and trying to help Sam or to follow and find out exactly where they are taking Dean.

Reluctantly he decided to follow Dean; he knew Sam was relatively secure in where he was for now. He needed to find out what was going to happen to his eldest son.

Holding his breath he caught Sam's eye, gave him a tiny smile and nod of the head before silently closing the door and disappearing.

Sam watched the door despondently, realising that his father was repulsed with hearing what they did to Sam and the fact that he had let them and was giving up on him preferring to save his other son. The perfect soldier.

Movement to his right side made Sam jump inwardly and roll his head around to focus on the man still in the room. The doctor stood staring down at him with a strange expression on his face; he sat down next to Sam and stroked the young man's arm gently.

'Do you know why I am working for Decebal now and not working at the hospital anymore?'

Sam shook his head and watched the older man warily. Aged in his mid-fifties the medic looked good for his age and took a lot of pride in his appearance. Wearing designer suits and had regular hair trims and highlights. His sparkling blue eyes hid behind rimless glasses that enhanced and not detracted from his handsome face. Tall although no where near Sam's own impressive height or even Dean's six feet one, he just hit the six foot mark with a sold but slender build.

'I was dismissed just like that ... only because one of my patients thought more of me than the others. And I of him.' The doctor sighed, 'I am David Fox by the way.'

Sam tried to turn away from the penetrating gaze but a hand trapped his chin and forced him to turn back to look at the doctor. 'All of my life I wanted to help people but how can I deny my own feelings all of the time. Other patients were content to be quiet and not let anyone know, but ... he told and broke the rules.' The doctor's eyes darkened as he recalled the memory, 'the next thing I know I was brought up in front of the board, either tender my resignation and go quietly or stay and face charges. I quit, but then I met Decebal and he pays me well and I get ... to sate my other appetites.'

Sam started to gasp in terror as the meaning of David Fox's words became clearer, he shook his head as tears started to form.

'Oh my darling boy, you are so beautiful when you're upset.' He cooed, 'do you know who had first taste of you?'

Sam started to hyperventilate at the doctors implication, the memories flooding back, 'oh you do remember don't you ... I was dismayed before when I saw the damage done to you ... marring your perfect body like that. I ah had finished before they allowed others access to you. If I had known, I would have stopped them. I don't like sharing.'

David stared down at his distressed young patient with a mixture of sympathy and a total disregard to his condition. Smiling he went to his medical bag and pulled out another syringe, 'this will help calm you down Sam and ease your breathing,' he said as he flicked it checking for air bubbles.

Sam strained against the restraints as he watched wide-eyed as the doctor plunged the needle into his forearm; he winced as he felt the cold fluid flood through his veins.

'Oh don't worry Sweet Prince, I will be right by your side,' Doctor David Fox smiled as Sam fought futilely against the effects of the drug.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for the update, but I have just completed my first week at Uni and well yeah but anyway I have a timetable now and can work in my writing again!!

* * *

CHAPTER 15

John watched from the shadows as they dragged Dean down the hallway. He could tell by the weak struggles that his eldest son was starting to regain consciousness and he heaved a sigh of relief.

He risked a glance back at the door of Sam's room, that doctor still hadn't come out yet and a small niggling feeling started to make him want to retch. Something was not right with Sam. Frowning he turned just in time to see them toss Dean into a room and then locking the door, the guards took their places directly outside it.

With the knowledge of where Dean was John turned back to Sam, he had to find out for himself that his son was alright. Mary's beloved baby, he refused to think of anything but Sam surviving.

He took his previous position in the bathroom and opened the door a crack once again, his eyes widened in horror and then he burst into the room a red rage fuelling his momentum.

'Get off my son!' He roared launching himself at the doctor he gripped him around the throat and tossed him to the opposite side of the room, not caring if the man lived or not.

A soft moan caught his attention and he pivoted on his heels to look down at Sam, his face still filled with the dissipating rage. Sam stared at the man, who appeared to be his father but he knew deep down that John was searching for his good little soldier, his preferred son, not Sam. No this man was an impostor, sent to hurt Sam even more. At that moment, Sam chose to close down, the light flickering in his eyes died and his glassy eyes became unfocused.

'Sammy?' John whispered his son's name as he saw the change in him. Crouching down he tried to meet Sam's gaze but nothing, no recognition, no awareness, nothing.

'Sammy, son I have to get you out of here,' he whispered cupping Sam's face in his hands, his heart breaking when he felt Sam flinch and try to pull away. 'Son, Sam I'm not going to hurt you but we have to find Dean, please Sam can you hear me?'

'Dean?' Sam formed the name with his lips but nothing came out.

'No son I know where he is, but I have to have you helping me, can you do that?'

Sam shook his head and tried to pull away from John, he so desperately wanted to get away and find Dean but his body wouldn't respond to his panicking thoughts.

'Why?'

'No, you're a trick, you're not my father.' Sam thought frustrated at not being able to make a sound, he tried to force his voice out, a faint breathy whisper resulted, 'why don't you just do it?'

'Do what Sam?'

'Do what the doctor started. Why don't you just do it and get it over with, I won't fight anymore.' Sam's voice faded away with the last two words, his frozen vocal cords no longer received the message to work.

Revulsion set in as John realised what Sam was trying to say, he didn't recognise his father to him he was just another abuser. 'Samuel Winchester, you listen to me ... I am your father and I am going to get you and your brother out of here.'

'No, no Dad's already gone, gone to get Dean ... he's the son he's always wanted, not me.' The words screamed in his head but nothing came out of Sam's mouth, frantically he shook his head no, no more.

John chewed his lower lip to stop himself from yelling and swearing, they had crushed whatever was left of Sam's spirit and he didn't have the time to deal with it. He had to get both of his sons out of there.

Dean opened his eyes once again and tried to focus on his new surroundings, if he could call it that. No bed, nothing to sit on, only a dirty bucket in the corner.

'Another fine mess you got yourself into.' Dean muttered to himself as he tried to stand, swaying unsteadily, he lurched towards the door and banged on it, to no avail.

Sliding down the wall, Dean hunched his shoulders and drew his knees to his chest, his heart heavy, he has failed Sam again. His smart mouth and temper got in the way and now Sam was alone and exposed and there was nothing at all Dean could do about it.

The door opened flooding the small cell with bright light momentarily blinding Dean, 'what the fuck? Now what?'

'Get up.'

'Why?'

'Get up.'

'Why?'

'Get up.'

'Ow all you had to do was ask,' Dean felt himself dragged forward and up in one motion, without another word the guards dragged Dean further away from Sam, 'Decebal wants to talk.' One of the guards said shoving Dean in front of him; Dean tripped and fell to his knees swearing colourfully as the pain jarred his body.

'I trust that you slept well Dean,' Decebal said his voice close to Dean's ear, so close that the young man could feel the rancid breath on his neck.

'Eww Dude ever heard of breath mints?' Dean snapped earning himself another blow across the back of his head from the guard. 'Ow that's two, one more and you aint gonna be standing.'

The guard raised his hand again but the look on his Master's face stopped him and he stepped backwards his gaze remained fixed on Dean.

'What do you want Deci?'

'You Dean, no matter how angry you make me, I still want you.'

'Yeah well I already told you, you aint my type.' Dean snapped tiredly, 'no either return me to my cell or take me back to Sam.'

'What if I told you that you and Sam could stay with me? I won't turn him over to the Demon; he can stay here as long as you stay with me.'

'Dude you are pathetic ... do you really think I am gonna say yes to that when I know what you have done and have ordered to be done to Sam?'

'This is your choice Dean; I can make things very pleasant or very, very nasty.' Decebal sighed tired of the verbal sparring with the young hunter.

'So I become your what?'

'My Dean it is simple.'

'Nope not good enough Deci, you can't have me like that.'

'So you would rather I send Sam away for whatever purpose the Master Demon has for him than he stay here protected and safe?'

'Don't Deci ... don't you dare turn this around on me and Sam. You started this war with the freaky eyed demon and this obsession you have with me ... dude get over it.'

'That is one thing that I do love about you Dean you are just so ... obstinate.'

'Fuck you.'

'Oh I intend to ... perhaps it is time for you to learn your place, I have been very lenient with you, and it is time for you to learn a few lessons.'

'Do what you like to me Deci aint gonna change my mind, I don't swing that way.'

'Ah yes you do have a high threshold when it comes to torture don't you, but what if I make Sam watch?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Hmm that has interesting prospects ... perhaps it is time for Sam to watch you learn your place here.' Decebal stepped away from Dean deliberately staying silent letting the threat truly sink in to Dean's turbulent thoughts.

'No, that is not an option.' Dean screamed launching himself at the back of his tormentor, the momentum forcing the two of them to skid along the floor, stopping in one tangled mess against the wall.

'Get him off me.' Decebal yelled trying to pry Dean's fingers away from his neck. The guards ran towards them and punches rained down on Dean trying to dislodge him but his fingers remained squeezing the life from Decebal.

Finally, one of the guards landed the defining blow sending Dean toppling to his left side unconsciously. Decebal pushed Dean away and demanded help to stand, leaning heavily on the guard's arm he stared down at Dean, 'strip him and tie him to the bed face down, oh and gag him.'

Dean moaned and tried to lift his head but it felt too heavy to budge. Blinking furiously he realised that he was face down on a pillow-less bed, a gag filled his mouth and ropes burnt into his wrists and ankles. The more he struggled the tighter they became. Then the threat came back to his thoughts, stilling his frantic struggles. Decebal was going to make Sam watch while ... the bile rose in Dean's throat and started to choke him unable to expel the acidic fluids Dean grunted and started to panic. His ragged breathes through his nose not enough to inflate his lungs. 'This is it Dean you gonna die choking on your own puke.' The morbid thought silenced all of his thoughts.

Decebal hovered over Dean's inert form, he intended on humiliating the young man by having an audience watch his deflowering when he noticed the desperate struggle raging in the lithe body. The wide terror-filled eyes fixed on him, sweat broke out on Dean's brow, and his skin took on a bluish tinge.

'Damn it Dean, why do you make things so hard for yourself.' Decebal growled untying the ball gag he eased it out of Dean's mouth before, he hesitated slightly but then undid the rope holding Dean's wrist closest to him; a dish materialised in his hand and passed it to Dean, 'here knock yourself out.'

Dean took the dish just as another retch forced the blockage from his throat and he expelled the meagre contents of his stomach as well as the bile and foul fluids.

'Finished?' Decebal reappeared in Dean's line of vision, 'fine here clean yourself up.'

He tossed a damp cloth towards Dean; the vomit filled dish vanished replaced with a glass of water and an empty dish.

John paced the room angrily, trying to control his temper enough to get through to his traumatised son but he was failing miserably. What would Dean do? He found himself wondering this as he fought to calm down.

Turning back to the bed he saw Sam staring at him, the normally bright sea-green eyes dull and dark, filled with suspicion. Sam broke the staring contest first struggling to get up he reached with a shaking hand out to his father. Realising that the man, whether he was his father or not was the only way he would find Dean.

Gingerly he tried to put weight on his infected feet, a whoosh of air expelled from his chest as he fell back on the bed, fresh tears leaked from his eyes as he saw the fresh blood trickling through the thick bandages. John knelt down in front of Sam and gingerly took the bleeding foot onto his thigh, unravelling the sodden cloth. Sam's left foot had angry red lines running from the puncture wounds up his ankle and calf they looked like the tendrils of a creature taking hold of his frail body. 'fuck.' John breathed out when he saw the damage done. There was no way Sam could walk let alone run, he couldn't take his son with him but he couldn't leave him behind either. In this state and with no voice he was completely vulnerable to any sort of attack.

A light touch on his shoulder made him turn his watery eyes towards Sam; 'Go' the words forming on Sam's lips, 'go Dad.'

'I can't leave you like this Sam,' John said refusing to give in, 'I'll get you to safety and then I'll be back for your brother.'

Sam shook his head, in a frantic attempt to get his father to go when he saw the door whoosh open and Decebal float into the room, Sam's eyes widening with fear as his fingers dug into his father's shoulder. 'What Sam what is it now?' John asked impatiently looking up from working on Sam's foot, he turned his attention to where his son stared his mouth dropping open in horror. He had let his guard down in trying to deal with Sam and now it was too late.

'Well, well isn't this just perfect,' Decebal purred stepping into the room, 'father, son reunion.'

'Where is Dean?' John snarled standing he started towards Decebal his hands forming fists as he moved.

'Do anything John and Dean is as good as dead.' Decebal smiled, 'now Sammy I have a treat for you, so be a dear and hop back into your wheelchair.'

One of the silent demonoids stepped towards Sam pushing the chair over to the bed, roughly he lifted Sam easily and dumped him unceremoniously into the chair. Sam winced and screamed silently as the movement sent flames of pain through him.

'Oh yes that's right you've had an impromptu vow of silence.' Decebal waved his hand absently and Sam felt his throat become unconstricted.

'Dad?' he rasped out trying his voice once again.

'Sammy?' John turned when he heard Sam's voice, the sweetest thing he had heard in a long time.

'Fight and your eldest son is dead,' Decebal warned John as the demonoids forced the man to his knees, 'do you want Sam to witness your death as well? To have it on his conscious that he was unable to save his beloved father.'

'Damn you Decebal.' John ground out but remained quiet in the grip of the guards deciding he needed to play it safe until he knew where Dean was and if he was alright.

'Fine then we will get this show on the road.' Decebal giggled, 'oh I slay myself sometimes.'

'Dean?' Sam whispered his gaze flickered from Decebal to his father, everything started to fade away, their voices muffled, as the blackness and light mingled together. He winced and went to grab his head as the vision assailed him.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Dean groaned and lifted his throbbing head enough to try to take in his surroundings. Still bound face-down on the bed, he felt an itch on the tip of his nose and his eyes starting to water. 'Fine Dean, this is a really fine freaking mess you got yourself into this time.'

'Dean my darling boy I thought that you would never wake up.' Decebal giggled as he floated over to his pet captive. 'Oh how I love your body, watching those taunt muscles ripple under your skin.' Decebal sighed salivating over the lithe body in front of him. 'You are truly a beautiful specimen of manhood do you know that.'

'Fuck you.' Dean's stock standard response to Decebal slipped out before he could stop it.

'Oh I will but first we have some guests to tend to.' Decebal said cryptically untying one of Dean's wrists, 'no before I untie you completely I need you to listen carefully to what I am saying.'

'What no foreplay?'

'Listen to me Dean, I am going to untie you and allow you off your bed,' Decebal said deliberately ignoring Dean's quip, 'although I will require you to be completely submissive to me, wear your collar and lead like a good little pet and to behave yourself with your caustic little tongue.'

'And if I don't?'

'Hmm, now that is an interesting question, I know that I could punish you repeatedly but that doesn't work as half as effectively as hurting someone you love in front of you instead.'

'Sam?' Dean breathed his eyes widening in horror.

'Ah now I have your attention, but now you see the playing field has changed slightly, the teams I mean, we have now two guests instead of one.'

Dean frowned confused unable to think of who Decebal was on about when the realisation hit him like a sledge hammer between his eyes. 'Dad.'

'You got it in one, now are you going to be a good little pet or are you going to keep your family waiting?'

Dean nodded his head and lowered his gaze; his thoughts tumbled around in a whirlwind in his mind. Unable to process what Decebal was saying to him, Dean blinked and looked up, he had not realised that he was now free, pulling himself up onto his hands and knees in the centre of the bed, Dean crawled over to the edge and sat with his legs dangling over it.

Surprised at Dean's acquiesce Decebal had to mentally shake himself into action, stroking Dean's cheek for a moment he stared down at the apparently broken young man before him, and then he slipped the leather collar around his neck, still no response. Then he clipped the light chain onto the collar, still no response. Decebal's frown deepened as he tugged slightly on the chain and Dean rose on unsteady legs swaying slightly, his eyes downcast, his gaze fixed on the floor in just front of him.

Cupping Dean's chin in his hand, Decebal forced him to look up wanting to make sure that his pet understood what was required of him.

'You are to stay at my side the entire time, you are not to make eye contact with anyone in the room, or to make any sound at all is that understood?'

Dean blinked at Decebal but remained silent, compliant in the demon's grasp. 'You are not to acknowledge your father or your brother if you do your father will suffer whilst you and Samuel watch.'

Dean's eyes narrowed at that instruction but then as quickly as he reacted he dropped his gaze and his face became as impassive as before. 'Very good, give me any sign that you are going to disobey me Dean and I promise that you and your brother will see your father in a whole new light after this.'

Dean's eyes rolled up until he met Decebal's gaze steadily holding it, he shrugged his chin out of the demon's grip and straightened his shoulders. The fog gone from his mind, he saw everything with a renewed clarity that warmed his frozen body. 'I understand everything you have just said.' Dean spoke in a low toneless voice, he stood with a proud stance, his shoulders back, head held high but seemingly completely submissive to his captor.

Confused and frustrated Decebal tugged the chain viciously unbalancing his pet, Dean stumbled and fell against Decebal's chest, the fingers gripped his chin again this time hard, digging into his jaws leaving signs of their presence, Decebal leant down and kissed Dean hard on the lips. Forcing his tongue into the young human's mouth he violated the tenuous trust and assaulted Dean's mouth. His hands moved until they too groped and invaded the unyielding territory.

Dean screamed and cursed but his voice disappeared, vacuumed away by Decebal, whose mouth crushed even harder, bruising the tender lips in the onslaught. Breaking away finally, Decebal traced a finger tip over Dean's cut and bruised lips, before placing it in his own mouth and sucking the coppery fluid clean.

Sickened Dean tried to pull his gaze away but a resounding slap across his cheek brought him back to staring at his abuser and captor. 'You are mine Dean, body, and soul.' Decebal hissed in Dean's ear as he wrapped his hands around Dean's head and pulled him into another even more brutal kiss. Moving his head down he covered Dean's throat with tiny fluttering kisses, a deep throaty moan escaped from Decebal's mouth as he bit deep into the flesh between Dean's neck and shoulder. 'I have marked you as mine Dean; you will never be free of me.'

Dean stared at Decebal with a look of undisguised disgust and hatred, 'you will never own me Decebal.' He whispered, 'I will die before that happens.'

Decebal hissed and yanked on the chain until Dean stumbled forward unable to stop himself from falling, viciously Decebal lifted his knee and connected with Dean's chest using the young man's momentum against him. 'Stand up.' He hissed wrapping the chain around his hand he pulled on it hard until Dean started to choke, the collar cutting against his Adam's apple. 'Walk and do not dare to disobey me Dean.'

Decebal strode away dragging Dean behind him, not waiting for the young man to regain his footing. Stumbling Dean tried to pull against the chain but unable to slow down the demon he stumbled into a jog to keep up and to prevent himself from falling flat on his face.

Decebal led him to a room pausing for a moment outside the door, turning around the demon faced his captive, 'keep your eyes down and do not make eye contact with anyone or speak, do so and your father will pay for it.' Decebal reminded him before throwing the door open with a thought and floated in dragging his 'pet' behind him.

Keeping his head down, Dean risked a quick roll of his eyes to check out the area and where everyone was. Remaining silent and completely submissive Dean allowed Decebal to lead him around like a prized pet while he did a surreptitious visual recon. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Sam propped up in the wheelchair but with his hands tied to the armrests and a loop of leather around his throat keeping his head up against the back of the chair, he was at one end of a dining table. At the other end of the table, Decebal sank down onto a large carved chair and indicated for Dean to stand at his right, a broken and bleeding John hung limply from wrist shackles on the wall behind the table. Like a grotesque, living form of artwork. Shirtless his chest and abdomen showed the various cuts and bruises from a recent beating. His bare feet unfettered but had weights dangling from them. The strain showing on the rugged face but he showed no signs of pain. Outwardly anyway.

Holding his breath, Dean forced his shaded gaze away from his father and back to his brother.

'Ah isn't this nice, a family meal.' Decebal sighed tugging on Dean's chain he forced him to look up. 'I have decided to reward your good behaviour my pet.' He cooed running a fingertip down Dean's sternum to his stomach pausing to tease the fine hairs around his navel before he sighed happily and looked back up at Dean's face, 'I am going to allow you to feed your rather incapacitated brother. Remember one sound from you and daddy dearest will feel it.'

Dean nodded and waited for Decebal to release him, moving carefully down to the other end of the table he stood next to Sam's wheelchair and waited for Decebal to give him the order, knowing that for now he had to comply with the rules already laid out.

Sam looked up at his brother, concern written across his pale features, 'what have you done to him Decebal?' Sam asked his voice hoarse and still laced with pain. Each word spoken felt like a razor blade.

'He has learnt his place Samuel as you will as well.' Decebal smiled, 'now I don't know about you but I am starving.' Decebal waved a hand and the demonoids appeared carrying trays of food. The one that they placed in front of Sam and Dean held a bowl of soft mashed food, grey and green in colour. 'if Sam does not eat all of his meal then your father will suffer.' Decebal said in a dismissive voice as the creature served him a platter filled with rare steak, fries and fragrant vegetables.

'Oh Dean by the way my darling I have meat for you too ... I need you to be healthy and strong.' The third tray placed on the table held a smaller version of Decebal's meal. Again, the demon threatened to harm their father if Dean did not eat everything on the plate.

'What about Dad?' Sam rasped angrily, still confused at Dean's submissive behaviour, 'he needs food and drink.'

'Ah yes, let John down and tie him to the chair.' Decebal ordered, swiftly the guards removed the cuffs from John's wrists and manhandled him to the chair as it appeared from nowhere. Thick ropes snaked around his torso and legs strapping him to the chair the ones winding around his wrists gave him enough leeway to be able to feed himself. The tray materialising in front of the eldest Winchester contained a bowl of mashed food identical to Sam's.

'Isn't this wonderful, a family meal, my darling pet, his brother and father all together for the first of what I hope to be many family get-togethers.' Decebal sighed as he ripped into the rare steak with his fangs, the blood and juices running freely down his chin. 'Eat up boys.'

Dean lifted a spoonful of food to Sam's mouth with a shaking hand, 'please,' he mouthed to Sam, 'for now.' Sam frowned but opened his mouth to allow Dean to slip the spoon of food into his mouth. The humiliation burnt deeply into Sam's core, not only had the demon set about to break him physically in every possible way now he was going to strip his adulthood away, forcing Dean to feed him baby food.

Swallowing against the rising bile in his throat Sam started to choke on the bland mix, lifting the glass of water to his brother's lips Dean silently implored Sam to go along with this for now.

Clearing his own throat Dean glanced up at Decebal, 'excuse me M-Master may I speak?'

Surprise filled Decebal's eyes when he heard the quiet request, Dean had just called him Master, happily he nodded his head interested in hearing what Dean wanted.

'M-may I speak to Sam please? It will be easier to feed him if I can.' Dean choked out the words. John lifted his head and stared in horror at his eldest son, what had that demon done to his boy?

'Certainly my darling boy,' Decebal smiled happy at the sudden turn of events.

'Th-thank you.' Dean whispered the red stain of humiliation flooding his handsome features. Turning back to Sam, he lifted another spoonful, 'please Sam eat for me.'

'Dean?' Sam whispered his voice barely audible; the rest of the question remained unasked but understood.

'You eat, I eat kiddo deal?' Dean continued pushing the spoon of food into Sam's unresisting mouth. As he watched his brother struggle to swallow the bland food again, his throat raw and unyielding.

Sam's eyes remained fixed on Dean as he watched his older brother struggle to eat, the meat so rare it bled onto the plate, Dean's eyes watered as he tried to digest the chewy meat.

'Oh did I tell you that Sam had a vision before?' Decebal asked conversationally breaking the sudden silence.

Dean's head shot up and he stared at the demon before looking back at his brother, 'no M-Master you didn't.'

'Samuel be a dear and tell Dean what you saw.' Decebal said directing his menacing smile towards the younger brother almost daring him to defy the request.

'An auction,' Sam ground out, 'it, it was hazy but I saw a stage surrounded by demons and other ... creatures.'

'Just like that last auction?' Dean asked quietly.

'Yeah, but ... this time ... he sold ...dad.' Sam finished turning his tear-filled eyes towards their father. 'Then, then there was blood ... so ... much ... blood.'

'From where Sam?' Dean gently urged his brother, 'whose blood?'

'Mine ... he ... he ... forced ... you ... to ... kill me.' Sam finally got the words out.

'No, aint gonna happen Sammy.' Dean whispered hoping that Decebal didn't hear all of his frantic words.

'You ... had ... no ... choice ... Dean.' Sam finished, the pain flaring in his abused throat, 'water?'

Dean held the drink up to his brother, his hand shaking so much that the cool fluid splattered over Sam's chin.

'Careful Dean don't want Sammy to get wet.'

'His name is Sam.' Dean snarled, but then, instantly regretted his words when he saw the pained grimace on his father's face, 'no Master please I'm sorry.' He cried out but it was too late, as blood spurted from John's mouth, his body convulsing violently against the restraints. 'Master please I beg you leave him alone.' Dean cried out horrified as he watched the blood gushing from John's mouth.

Decebal waved his hand and the invisible abuse stopped, John slumped unconscious, his chin resting on his chest. 'Thank you Master.' Dean breathed, his shoulders dropped and his body softened the rigidness of his defiance gone from his demeanour.

'You are learning my pet.' Decebal purred, 'now let us finish our meal.'

Dean finished his own meal quickly forcing down the last remnants of his rare steak and fries before feeding Sam the last of his 'baby' food.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 17

* * *

Sam shivered and looked around his bedroom, a look of utter misery on his face, alone and without knowing what happened to either his father or his brother after that so-called dinner Sam had never felt so alienated before. 

Slowly he put both feet to the ground and made himself stand up, knowing that his only hope of getting to Dean and his Dad was to start walking again. White hot pain flared up his legs but he pushed it aside, sweat shone on his bare skin as he forced one foot out and then followed up with the other, completing one small step. Releasing his breath Sam grunted through a fresh wave of pain and shuffled through three more steps. Lifting a shaking leg to make a fourth one Sam felt his knee buckling and unable to stop the momentum in time felt his body follow crashing hard against the floor he lay there winded and in blinding agony. But also filled with a glimmer of hope.

Using his elbows Sam dragged himself along the floor towards his bed, inching ever so slowly towards his goal when the doors flew open and Decebal floated in a devilish look marring his new face.

'Sammy my boy what are you doing down there?'

'It ... is ... Sam!' Sam growled as he kept moving, relentlessly crawling towards his bed.

'You are a stubborn one aren't you Sammmmy, I think even more so than your father and brother together.'

'Leave them alone Decebal.' Sam spat out breathlessly, he could feel the last of his energy resources failing, each movement now became laborious and sluggish.

'You really sound convincing Samuel, hmm perhaps it is the fact that you are grovelling on the floor that makes me want to laugh instead of shake in my boots with fear?'

'Bastard.' Came the breathless reply.

'Not exactly, but close enough.' Decebal giggled, 'actually I came to talk to you, a little about your future and that of your family.'

'You already know what that future according to you is why bother me with inane subjects like that?'

'Because my dear boy, I do love a good argument and I'm bored.'

'Bored? Why have you run out of victims to torture and mutilate?'

'Ha, oh that is funny, you are a very confusing young man, so full of contradictions and yet so open and predictable.'

'Gee thanks.' Sam stopped when his finger tips hit the bed end, using the last of his waning strength he pulled himself up into a sitting position leaning against the heavy piece of furniture. His face shone with sweat and redness from his exertion, the dark rings under his eyes stood out in stark contrast, making him look gaunt and very ill.

'You do not look well my darling.' Decebal said feigning less concern than he felt, he should have taken more notice of the boy's condition before this. He's too valuable to him to lose to a simple infection.

'Yeah well I feel peachy keen.' Sam retorted, resting his head back against the side of the mattress he closed his eyes and tried to relax his stiffening muscles. 'Just need a few minutes sleep and I'll be fine.' Sam mumbled as his body and mind finally agreed and rebelled against him, falling asleep instantly.

Decebal crouched down in front of the youngest of his pet prisoners and watched him sleep. Gently running a fingertip down Sam's cheek tracing the high cheek bones and the valleys that are his dimples resting the tip of his nail on Sam's lips. Such beautiful boys, both of the Winchester brothers, dark and light how they compliment each other was perfect.

'And this one, so sort after in the underworld, I wonder just how much you really are worth young Samuel,' he whispered continuing to caress Sam's face, 'I could have the pair of you as my pets forever, oh I could give you whatever your hear desires my sweet, riches, fame anything as long as you obey me. Your brother has seen the error of his ways and now behaves according to his new lot in life. Can I get you to do the same?'

Sam stirred and instinctively moved his head away from Decebal's grip, snarling the demon twisted his fingers in Sam's hair close to his scalp and yanked his head back making the young man's eyes to snap open wide awake. 'What the?'

'Even asleep you disrespect me.' Decebal screamed his spittle spraying over Sam's face, enraged the demon lifted Sam and threw him effortlessly across the room, and then with just a thought, he lifted him up again and left him dangling in the air for a few minutes before he tossed him again this time into the mirrored doors of the wardrobe. The glass splinters sprayed out and into Sam's back like tiny arrows dipped in poison. Screaming out in pain Sam tried to pull himself up but he had no control over his own body, feeling it floating again before landing against the coffee table, feeling it splintering under him. Bloodied, cut and torn Sam lay too stunned to move or to try and defend himself. He watched as Decebal glided towards him, the face contorted with rage and maliciousness.

Sam felt a warm calm filling him, stilling his body, relaxing his muscles and easing the pain in the broken bones and torn flesh. He saw only a white light descend over him and wrap around him protecting him.

When he finally opened his eyes Sam blinked furiously trying to clear the last of the milky mists, he still lay in the rubble of the coffee table, his body abused beyond the point of pain to total numbness. Glancing around he took in the destruction of the room, large pieces of furniture upended and smashed, pages of books like paper rain still floating down settling amongst the rubble.

A terrified sob startled him twisting his head around he stared up at Decebal standing in the middle of all of the destruction. Twin looks of fear and disbelief flood across the distorted features. 'What did you do?' Decebal asked his voice breathy and soft, 'how did you do it?'

'Do what?' Sam mumbled, tears rolled down his cheeks as the headache hit him behind the eyes.

'This! All of this, I have never seen anything like it before.'

'And probably never will.' Sam replied weakly, his body was starting to implode along with his mind; he just wanted to be quiet and still. He felt himself drifting as Decebal continued his incoherent mumblings, he started to float again, into the ether without the burden of a physical form, no pain, or heartache, Sam finally felt at peace.

'No! No! No!' Decebal roared as he watched Sam's eyes glaze over and his head roll lifelessly to the side. 'You are too important for me to lose you to a temper tantrum.' Hysterically Decebal attacked Sam, 'you are not permitted to die! Medics in here now.'

An hour later Sam lay in a new bed, his room now resembled that of a hospital ward, with monitors, IV tubes, and oxygen tanks surrounding him. Soft lambskin restraints covered his thin wrists and ankles, preventing any attempt at flight but also preventing anymore injury.

A nasal cannula delivered oxygen to his damaged lungs and a cocktail of antibiotics and painkillers dripped down the IV into Sam's arteries.

In the bed next to Sam lay his father, similarly hooked up to machinery and tubing, his body swathed in bandages but the restraints holding him prisoner were made of iron, sharp, heavy and damaging. A small concession to Samuel considering his condition was so tenuous; Decebal allowed his father to be with him and for Dean visitation as long as they all played by the rules.

Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed, holding his baby brother's hand in his, the chain on his collar fastened to the bed end made it impossible to move around so he was content to sit and watch his brother sleep. His gaze wandering over to his father, taking in the injuries he had sustained, it was strange though that Decebal had not hurt him that badly, most of the wounds were superficial and had already started to scab and heal and yet John was out of it completely.

'Dean?' a soft whisper from Sam dragged Dean's attention away from his musings, 'Dean?'

'Hey kiddo, I'm here.'

'Dean?' Sam's eyes opened just enough for him to get visual contact and then he closed them again. 'Thirsty.'

'Got some ice chips for ya to suck on.' Dean said carefully spooning some into Sam's mouth. 'You gave us a big fright Sammy.'

'Sorry,' Sam mumbled sucking the tiny fragments of cooling comfort.

'What happened Sammy?'

'Decebal went berserk I – I thought ... I thought that he was going to ... kill me.' Sam managed to get the words, 'can – can I get more ice?'

'Little more dude,' Dean said tenderly, 'you don't wanna over do it. So Decebal was doing his Rambo thing on ya then?'

'Then I – I'm not sure.' Sam opened his eyes and stared miserably up at Dean, 'I felt this calm come over me and a really nice warmth, and there was no pain. I thought well this must be it but when I came too...'

'You had gone nuclear and nuked your bedroom?'

'Something like that.'

'Wow Sammy and I missed it.' Dean managed a small lop-sided grin.

'Yeah so did I apparently!' Sam quipped matching Dean's small grin. 'Then I woke up here and with Dad next to me as long as we behave ourselves.'

'Dude we gotta get outta here as soon as possible, from what I can pick up Deci's already starting the preparations for the auction.'

'Fuck.'

'Exactly.'

'Dean ... what ... what has ... Decebal done to ... you?' Sam asked quietly his voice barely audible.

'Nothing that I can't handle,' Dean answered a little too quickly for it to be convincing.

'Dean please...'

'Stow it Sammy, not the time or place okay.' Dean said unable to look into Sam's eyes.

'Yeah okay, later Dean.' Sam agreed seeing the inner turmoil spiralling in Dean's normally bright green eyes. 'Hey Dean.'

'Yeah dude?'

'When we get away from here, how about we go on that vacation to the Grand Canyon?'

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

**Author's Note: My most heartfelt apologies to those of you who took the time to review and I didn't get a chance to respond in person, I had a real life emergency this week and got side-tracked big time, so a big hug and apology to all of you!!!**

**(((((((((((HUGS))))))))))))))**

CHAPTER 18

Dean felt the tugging on his chain and tried to swipe the pest away, when he couldn't he grumbled and opened his eyes to stare up at Decebal. 'What the fuck is going on?' he grumbled.

'Time to get up sleepy head.' Decebal giggled clapping his hands together, 'you been sleeping way too long.'

'Yeah well whose fault is that?' Dean shot back trying to shift his weight slightly to ease the tension on his neck.

'If you behaved for me then I wouldn't have to do this to you.' Decebal pouted, 'I just want a good little pet.'

'I am not your pet.' Dean spat the words out enjoying the look of dismay on the demon's face. 'Not now not ever so get over yourself.'

'Why do you do this to me Dean? I have given you everything you want, your family are here with you, you have anything that money can buy and all I ask from you is obedience is that so bad?'

'Oh is that what it's called these days?'

'Dean please don't be obtuse not today.'

'Why? Deci what's today?'

'I have decided it's my birthday.' Decebal clapped his hands in glee, 'I'm giving myself a big birthday party.'

'You mean someone actually gave birth to you?' Dean asked incredulously, 'I thought you hatched from some sort of demonic egg hatchery.'

'You are not going to ruin my day Dean,' Decebal said, 'now get up I want you to be at my side for the celebrations.'

'No.'

'Excuse me?'

'I said no Decebal I am not going to be at your side.' Dean repeated his face a carefully blank. 'I would rather hang here than celebrate the day you were spawned.'

'Why do you and your brother continually defy me? Disrespect me – honestly Dean it hurts.' Decebal said feigning tears, 'what am I to do with you? I hurt you ... you disrespect me, I hurt your family, you disrespect me, what am I to do?'

'Let us go.' Dean murmured.

'Oh if only it would be that easy ... tell me Dean should I punish you or Samuel?'

'What do you mean?'

'One of you will be punished, one of you will be sold you decide.' Decebal hissed unlocking the cuffs around Dean's wrists and ankles smiling as he watched his prisoner drop to the floor, stiff muscles unyielding and unwilling to hold his weight.

'You may discuss this with your brother.' Picking up the chain dangling from Dean's collar he waited impatiently for him to stand before striding off, not waiting to see if his 'pet' was alright.

When they reached the room holding John and Sam Decebal turned and stared at Dean a strange look on his face, and then he waved his hand and Dean's clothes vanished leaving him naked and completely vulnerable.

Spinning on his heels he went into the room dragging a stunned Dean behind him. 'Kneel.' He ordered his hapless victim, 'now.' Forcing Dean to his knees Decebal shortened the length of chain and fastened it to the leg of Sam's bed, giving him just enough chain so he could remain upright on his knees.

'It seems that we have a bit of a dilemma so I have decided to allow you to talk about it amongst yourselves, although ultimately it is Dean's decision.' Decebal said his tone icy and filled with venomous anger. 'I have told Dean he is to choose, between his being sold and Sam being punished or Sam's being sold and Dean's punished. Whatever the outcome I don't care but I want a decision by Dean when I come back.'

'Never, we'll never agree to that.' Sam hissed out while he tried to sit up and get out of his bed.

'Don't say never Samuel, if you refuse to comply then I will kill your father and sell you both, I have some very interesting slave traders as well as a certain demon coming to the auction this evening. You have one hour.' With that, said Decebal vanished into a cloud of black noxious gas.

'Oh God Dean.' Sam cried out taking in the new welts latticed across Dean's chest, and the sallowness of his cheeks. 'Dean your hand, what did he do to your hand?'

Dean glanced down at his left hand; in his shock filled mind, he had forgotten the shattered bones of his hand and fingers. 'He ah wanted me to do something that I refused so he had one of his goons, smash it with a sledge hammer.'

'Fuck, this is so freaking fucked.' Sam cried out angrily, he could feel the white heat rising inside of him.

'Sam?' Dean blinked back the pain and stared at his brother, 'Sam you're scaring me dude.'

'This stops now Dean.' Sam said in a low calm voice, with a single glance at the collar around Dean's neck Sam caused it to fall noiselessly to the floor, freeing his brother. 'There's some pants in the closet.' He pointed to the corner of the room, standing carefully Sam held onto his bed for balance but made his way steadily over to the bed where John lay still unaware of what was happening. The restraints holding him to the bed fell away as well as the tubes and wires hooking him to machines. As Sam concentrated on detaching them John started to rouse, confused he looked up at his youngest son and then over at Dean. 'Don't worry Dad we're getting outta here.' Sam said in that same calm tone.

'Sammy you okay?' Dean asked joining his brother and father, 'we don't have much time.'

'We need a distraction, something big.' Sam mused more to himself than to the others, his gaze settling on the oxygen tanks by the two beds, with a small tight smile he looked back at his family he knew what to do. 'Dean can you get Dad out the window?'

'Yeah but you're coming too Sammy.'

'I'll be right behind you I promise.' Sam said turning his attention to the shatterproof glass window and clearing his mind concentrated on the glass. It wobbled and then shattered, raining tiny fragments over the floor. 'Get going.'

'Sam...'

'I promise I'll be right with you.' Sam and Dean stared at each other, words went unspoken between them, not necessary to say them aloud.

When he knew that Dean and his Dad were safe outside Sam turned to the oxygen tanks and once again clearing his mind he drew an image of the tanks in his mind, and then he added pressure inside with just a thought, a metaphysical spark lit and the explosion rocked the building.

Sam dropped to the ground awkwardly landing on his already damaged back, the wind knocked from his lungs he lay there panting heavily for a few seconds before he felt a hand on his chest. Squinting up he saw the grinning face of Dean floating above him. 'Damn Sam that was some show.' Holding out his good hand Dean helped Sam to his feet and then bracing each other's body the two brothers made their way out of the compound.

'Where's Dad?'

'Waiting in the car, the further away we got the stronger he got.' Dean shook his head, 'weird shit Sammy, some very weird shit.'

'Tell me about it.' Sam wheezed, his breath rattled in his chest as he continued to try to keep up with Dean.

'Sammy what is it?' Dean asked feeling Sam sag against his side.

'Hurts to breath.' Sam said as a coughing fit assailed him, blood flecked spittle flying from his mouth.

'Fuck Sammy hang on, we're nearly there.' Dean cried out, he can't lose Sam now, not now they were finally free.

Suddenly a car screeched to a halt in front of the boys, John behind the wheel, 'thought you might need a ride.' He grinned.

'Thanks Dad.' Dean said as he got into the backseat and eased Sam in with him, so by the time they were able to shut the door, Dean had Sam resting against his chest. The upright position helped with the coughing fits a little but Sam's breath still rattled and whistled in his chest.

'Hang on boys.' John said as he threw the car into gear and pushed his foot down on the accelerator. As they sped away Dean turned to look back at the building now engulfed in flames, he could hear Decebal's screams piercing the quietness. 'He's pissed now.' He muttered cradling Sam against him, Dean leaned his head against the backseat and drifted off to a numb sleep so close to complete unconsciousness John couldn't tell the difference when he glanced back at his sons in the rear vision mirror.

'Hang on boys, just hang on.' He muttered as he pushed harder onto the accelerator.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

CHAPTER 19

John drove through the night and the better part of the next day determined to put as much distance between Decebal and his boys as humanly possible. Dean kept a vigil with Sam in the back seat trusting their Dad to get them to safety, he almost felt relieved at not having to do all of the worrying for once. He could sit back and look after Sam, leaving the decision making to John.

'We'll stop over in the next town,' John said glancing at Dean in the rear vision mirror, 'how's Sam doing?'

'Just the same Dad,' Dean sighed, absently brushing his fingers through Sam's fringe taking it off his face, 'but he seems to be breathing a little easier.'

'Has he stirred at all?'

'Nah, it must've taken a lot out of him doing what he did.' Dean mused half to himself, 'he's so pale.'

'Not long now, how's the hand?' John asked trying to hide the worry for his eldest son's own state of well being. He knew that for Dean Sam would always come first but it didn't diminish the injuries Dean bore. 'And no I'm fine.'

'I'm okay?' Dean quipped back unable to meet his father's steady gaze, even if it was a reflection in the small mirror. 'So okay it's kinda numb at the moment.'

'Numb? Any pain at all?'

'Nope not really, unless I do something stupid with it.' Dean muttered trying to make a fist with his smashed fingers, 'but not much chance of that happening anytime soon.'

'I was thinking, what if ... what if we went to stay with Father Jim for a while?' John broached the subject carefully with Dean knowing that his son would prefer to do all of the Sammy-tending himself.

'Father Jim?' Dean blinked confused, he must have zoned out there for a moment.

'Yeah I was thinking that after we patch ourselves up that we might head up to Father Jim's until everyone is okay.'

'Yeah sure Dad, whatever.' Dean replied, 'might catch some sleep for a while.'

John watched his son drift off to sleep a new series of worry lines forming on his chiselled face. 'Don't worry sons, I'm gonna watch over you from now on.' He vowed.

The motel though run down looking seemed to be clean and private, just what they needed. Tucked off the main highway it had only six units and none occupied. Taking the one on the end John pulled the car in front of their room and unpacked their few things before he roused his sons. Knowing that both of them will need help to get inside. Straightening up John winced as he felt the pull inside, a sudden pain flared through his abdomen taking his breath with it. Gritting his teeth, he swallowed down on the pain and pushed it out of his mind, he had two sons to take care of, and he had no time for his own injuries. For the first time in a long time, he was going to be a father to them, no matter what.

'Dean son, wake up we're at the motel.' John shook Dean's shoulder gently, 'let's get you inside.'

'No, Sammy take Sammy in first.' Dean mumbled sleepily, 'I'm okay.'

'Yeah right son, anyway in order to get Sam out I need to shift you first, so...'

Dean grumbled but let his father help him out of the car, his hurting body stiffened from sitting so long in the one position, gasping he clung to John as though his father was the only lifeline he had. Taking a tentative step forward Dean wavered and started to topple sideways. Without another thought, John easily gathered his eldest up and carried him into the motel room, cradling him against his chest. Smiling he thought of how indignant Dean would be if he was aware of how John carried him.

Settling him on one of the beds John hurried out to Sam, frowning as he thought of how to get his taller, lankier son inside safely. 'Okay Sammy can you wake up for me?' John asked shaking Sam's shoulder tentatively, 'wake up son we have to go inside.'

'Dad?' Sam blinked up at his father, 'where's Dean?'

'He's inside already; I need to get you in now.' John helped Sam ease his legs out of the car and wrapped his arms around Sam's too narrow waist, 'ah Sammy.' He whispered as he decided to carry Sam instead not even wanting his son to move anything, 'okay I'm gonna pick you up now.' He said as gently as he could worried about the unfocused look in Sam's eyes. Easing one arm behind Sam's knees and the other sliding up his back John lifted Sam using his legs to lift him. He swallowed the shock when he realised that Sam was just skin and bone. 'And I thought that Dean had lost too much, ah Sammy I am so sorry.'

'Why Dad?' Sam mumbled pressing his face against his father's shoulder, 'where's we Daddy? I got a new school?'

'Sh son it's alright.' John soothed Sam and carried him without effort inside gently laying him on the bed next to Dean's.

'Daddy?' Sam whispered his voice slightly higher and hitched with his difficulty in breathing. 'Hurts Daddy.'

'I know son, just go back to sleep and I'll make it better.' John said brushing Sam's fringe from his eyes.

Sealing the doors and windows with salt lines, John made himself a cup of coffee and settled himself down into the only armchair to watch over his boys. His mind drifted as he finally started to relax, memories of the boys with Mary came flooding back with clarity. The day he took Dean to meet his baby brother was a day John would never forget. The awe in the toddler's eyes said it all, the big toothy smile when Sam's tiny fingers wrapped around Dean's finger. The overwhelming happiness and love in the room that day warmed John, bringing unwarranted tears to his eyes. The joy and laughter watching as Dean sat staring at Mary breastfeeding Sam, how he mimicked his mother with his teddy bear.

'Dad?' Dean whispered hoarsely, 'where?'

'We're safe Dean, Sam's safe, go back to sleep son.'

'You okay Dad?' Dean blinked over at his father, taking in the tears shining in the dark eyes, the new lines etched across the weather beaten face.

'Just tired Son, just tired.' John said his voice gruff with a mixture of exhaustion and emotion.

Dean rolled onto his stomach and laid quietly, his eyes slitted open so that he could watch his father for a while. For the first time in years, he actually felt safe and although it felt alien and weird, it filled him with a warmth of security. Sighing lightly he turned his attention to Sam in the other bed, his brother's face etched in his mind as sleep finally claimed him again.

_Sam watched his father and Dean talking and laughing, they seemed so happy leaning in to each other as they shared a moment that was just for them. Sighing happily Sam turned to watch the scene unfolding behind him, he could feel the pulling, and the beckoning and they tempted him. Oh, how did it tempt him? Looking down at his bare feet, he noticed he stood on the edge of an abyss. On the other side, he could see his father and Dean still oblivious of Sam's presence. Below them deep in the abyss Sam saw Decebal's face soaring upwards towards him, the air filling with black smoke and the stench of sulphur._

_He tried to scream a warning to John and Dean but the wind picked up and carried his voice away from them. He had to warn them, as he moved to jump the chasm hands grabbed him from behind. Dragging him to where he no longer wanted to be, dragging him further away from his family. His living family._

Sam woke up panting heavily, a sheen of sweat on his face, dripping from the ends of his hair in tiny droplets. He twisted urgently in his bed trying to make sure that both Dean and their father were safe. The bed next to his was empty, the sheets and blankets left tangled in a heap, and an indentation remained in the thin pillow. The armchair and third bed also empty; he was alone in the motel room.

'Dean! Dad!' He screamed the vision still fresh in his mind, 'Dean!'

'Hey, hey Dude its okay.' Dean came limping in from outside. 'I'm here.'

'Where's Dad?' Sam demanded staring at his brother.

'He's gone to get some supplies that's all; we were just out at the car.'

'You okay?'

'Hey look at me I'm standing aren't I?'

'Dean.' Sam chastised him giving him the look at that says straight out that he doesn't believe him. 'So how are you?'

'Fine Sammy I'm fine.' Dean sighed gingerly lowering himself down onto his bed, 'just a bit stiff.'

'Yeah, yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy.'

'Where's the tutu?'

Sam opened his mouth to retort when he stopped and looked pointedly at Dean's hand, John managed to splint his fingers and swathe it in bandages, effectively immobilising his hand completely. The way Dean held himself said more to Sam than words could ever do.

'Sam you okay?' Dean asked concerned when he saw Sam pale even more if that was possible.

'You sure that you're okay Dean?' Sam asked thickly, 'all jokes aside.'

'I'm sore and yeah things aint the best but I'm going to be okay.' Dean admitted concerned at the way Sam was acting. 'Anyway dude you're the one who looks like death warmed up.'

'Not me who I'm worried about.' Sam brushed Dean's comment aside and focused back on Dean's injuries. 'Need me to look at them?'

'Nah I'm good, Dad did an alright job.' Dean managed to grin, 'but he aint you, Florence Nightingale.'

'Oh funny, Dean so funny.' Sam shot back at him, sitting back against the bedhead Sam rubbed at his temples wearily.

'Sammy what is it?' Dean asked immediately moving into his brotherly overprotective mode.

'Headache.' Sam muttered, wincing when he looked up, 'damn the light is bright.'

'Hey Sam talk to me Dude.' Dean said all joking now gone from his words he got up and turned the overhead light off, letting the filtered daylight illuminate the room instead.

'I'm alright Dean; just got a headache that's all.' Sam muttered sliding down into the bed, 'so tired.'

'Sam hey no sleeping Dude.' Dean moved to sit on the edge of Sam's bed and laid his hand on his brother's chest, 'keep those green babies open for me.'

'Didn't know that you cared.' Sam slurred his words, 'just let me sleep please Deanie.'

'Hey Sammy you're starting to freak me out Dude tell me what's going on.'

'I'm glad Dad's here for you Dean.' Sam whispered clutching his brother's hand tightly, 'you're gonna need each other.'

'Hey Sammy he's going to be here for you too,' Dean cried out horrified as he watched Sam drift into a semi-unconscious state. 'Come on Doofus I need you to wake up for me.'

'Dean what's wrong?' John's deep voice filled the small room. Turning Dean stared up at his father with tear-filled eyes.

'Something's wrong with Sam, Dad I – I dunno what to do.'

'What happened?' John asked dropping the bags of groceries on the counter before hurrying to his son's bedside.

'Hi Dad.' Sam whispered squinting up at his father a shadow of a smile played on his lips, 'you okay?'

'Yeah Sammy, how bout you?' John asked taking his son's hand in his.

'Tired.' Sam mumbled as he drifted off again.

'Dean?' John looked over at his eldest, worried when he saw the look of despair creeping into Dean's eyes.

'Not sure Dad, he woke up calling for us, then he said he had a headache and that the lights hurt his eyes and he was really tired and a little disorientated.'

'He's gonna be alright Dean, he just needs rest.' John tried to reassure Dean but he had a hard time reassuring himself of that. The massive amount of energy and power Sam used up to get them free may have been too much for him.

'Daddy?' Sam opened his eyes and blinked up at John, 'hurts daddy.'

'I know son, I'm gonna try to make it better, I promise.' John said brushing a kiss on Sam's cheek.

'Sammy?' Dean whispered squeezing his hand, 'hey dude you back with us?'

'Deanie?' Sam rolled his head to look at Dean's face, 'hey Deanie, I's kinda tired now.'

'Can you stay awake with us just for a little while?' Dean asked, 'just for me?'

'Aw owkay.' Sam blinked and squinted at Dean again, 'that nuff? Can I sleep now?'

Sam's eyes drifted closed, as a shudder passed through his body his hands going limp in the grips of his brother and father.

'Sammy?' John and Dean whispered in unison.

'He's breathing Dean, he's breathing.' John sighed when he saw the slight rise and fall of Sam's chest.

'Damn Dad, that was freaking scary,' Dean said shivering uncontrollably.

'Think we need a coffee.' John muttered lying Sam's hand on the bed he got up and busied himself in the small kitchenette hiding his own pain and fear from Dean.

A short time later, he came back carrying two mugs of steaming coffee, Dean took his and took a sip appreciatively a wry grin spreading across his face, 'interesting flavour there Dad.'

'Yeah well medicinal purposes.' John gruffed, 'so after your coffee you can get back into bed.'

'Aw Dad.' Dean whined good naturedly, not wanting to admit defeat as lethargy descended through him, his hand ached and his back hurt like Hades, he craved sleep but he hated to leave Sam.

Easing the mug from Dean's hand John eased his eldest son down and tucked him into the big bed next to his brother. He stared down at his sons, amazed at how young and innocent they suddenly looked sleeping next to each other. Just like when they were small. Smiling slightly John went to make himself another coffee; it was going to be a long day.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Dean watched his brother sleep; Sam had barely woken over the last three days and even then only long enough to sip water or to use the bathroom, with his brother's help. The effort of staying awake seemed to exhaust him, Dean's refusal to leave his brother's side frustrated John to the point of his storming out of the motel room to cool off before either one said something that would both regret.

He wanted to move on to Father Jim's but Dean insisted that until Sam was aware enough they were staying put. He even went as far as telling John to go find a hunt and that he and Sam would be fine.

Normally John wouldn't have needed anyone to tell him to find a hunt, but he made a promise to watch over his boys until they were well enough to look after themselves and that was what he was going to do.

Sighing heavily Dean ran his good hand through his short dark blond hair and shifted slightly, his back aching from sitting in one spot for so long but he didn't care as long as he was beside Sam, watching over him and protecting him from Decebal then he would put up with a few aches and pains.

'Dean you okay?' a soft whisper broke into his thoughts, 'you look like shit.'

'Yeah well have you looked in a mirror lately?' he quipped back unable to keep the smile from his face as he took in his brother's wide open and aware eyes. 'You with me Sammy?'

'Never left.' Sam yawned, 'man I feel like I've slept a week.'

'Nearly, been three days.' Dean said softly regarding his brother carefully, 'talk to me Sam how you really doing?'

'Aside from the headache, dry throat, general aching all over and feeling like I went ten rounds with a werewolf, just peachy keen.' Sam frowned as he listened to himself, 'man I ... I'm okay Dean.'

'Dude you totally destroyed that place with your mind, you're allowed to feel a bit exhausted and sore.' Dean snapped a little more harshly than intended.

'Where's Dad?' Sam asked deciding to change the subject before they got onto shaky ground, 'he take off already?'

'Nah sent him shopping, he's driving me nuts.' Dean grinned mischievously, 'honestly Sammy I thought I was gonna have to do something radical to the old man.'

'Yeah like what?' Sam asked trying to mask the grimace of pain from the eagle-eyed attention of his brother.

'What is it? Sam what's wrong?'

'I'm fine Dean, just ... ah just my feet and ankles ... feel like they've been dipped in acid.'

'It's still the infection,' Dean said not wanting to upset his brother anymore, 'I've been cleaning them for ya and putting heaps of antiseptic cream on the holes.'

'What aren't you telling me Dean?' Sam asked his eyes brows scrunching up as he stared at the tell-tale signs of Dean's face, at times his older brother was easier to read than a child's book.

'Damn it Sammy, it's just an infection ... what?'

'It's more than an infection isn't it.' Sam asked quietly dropping his head back on the pillow as he fought the raging emotions building up in him again. The rollercoaster ride in his mind was neverending lately.

'Okay you got gangrene in them, happy now?' Dean shot out regretting the words instantly. 'Listen Dad brought a doc here and he ... well just say it's lucky that you were out of it when he worked on your feet. Then he gave us some stuff to put on it and instructions on how to clean the wounds, pack them with it. And a pile of prescriptions for ya.'

'Gangrene?' Sam repeated horrified at the thought, 'Dean I'm not gonna lose...?'

'No, no Sam nothing like that, the doc said that he was able to get it all out before it hit your blood stream.' Dean sat back and scrubbed his hands over his eyes as he tried to block the image of the doctor scrapping foul and blackened skin from Sam's feet. 'You're gonna be fine, but he wants to you to keep off your feet as much as possible until the infections clear up.'

'So when I went to the bathroom, that's why you wouldn't...?'

'Yeah, that and you couldn't stand up anyway without falling over, and dunno if you've checked lately Sammy but damn you're so freaking tall and when you fall it's all arms and legs.'

'Yeah I love you too Dean.' Sam sighed smothering a yawn, 'I need a shower man.'

'So this is gonna be fun.' Dean smirked, and then he grinned and jumped up, 'don't go anywhere.' He said disappearing out the door. Sam stared at the closed front door in shock, unable to comprehend just what happened. His feet were not only infected he had gangrene in them, his body and mind ached interminably but Dean still took precedence over all of that.

Minutes later Dean came back into the motel room wheeling an office chair in front of him, 'your chariot awaits!' he grinned like a Cheshire cat much to Sam's chagrin, 'jump aboard the Sammy shower express.'

'You have to be kidding!'

'Nope, look the doc wants you off your feet as much as possible, now just going to the toilet is one thing but a shower is another, dude you have to take it easy okay and if this gets you around without putting weight on the ooze then I say jump aboard the train's leaving the station.'

'Dean, honestly if you make one more crack like that...' Sam threatened but without a hint of malice in his voice.

'So you need me to get you outta bed?' Dean lifted an eyebrow and stared down at his baby brother, a glint in his green eyes told Sam that he was serious. Shrugging Sam managed to sit upright without listing to his side after a few attempts and then lifted his legs over the edge of the bed, bracing himself for a second before he made the move to the chair.

Hovering Dean watched with pride as his stubborn little brother hoisted himself across and plonked down unceremoniously on the hard seat. 'Okay next stop shower city.'

A low growl the only answer he received from Sam, humming to himself Dean pushed the chair to the small bathroom before pulling a pair of plastic bags out of the cabinet drawer, 'you have to keep them dry.' He explained as he covered each of Sam's feet in one and taped them tightly making sure they were water tight. 'Okay now the fun part.'

'I can undress myself Dean,' Sam snapped his face blushing bright red.

'I know you can and while you do I'll get the shower going,' Dean said his tone bordering on condescending.

Huffing under his breath Sam managed to pull his T-shirt off and dump it on the floor then he wriggled the sweatpants and boxers down to his ankles, a wave of dizziness and nausea made him sit back up before he could finish. Grabbing a towel, he laid it over his lap and waited for Dean to stop fiddling with the water temperature. His blush now covered his throat as well as his face this was so embarrassing.

'Okay we ready to go?' Dean asked as he turned back to the red-faced Sam, 'what's wrong?'

'Can't get them all the way off.' Sam said miserably pointing to his ankles. Swallowing a giggle and smart remark Dean knelt down and carefully eased the pants and boxers over the plastic bags and dropped them on the floor with Sam's shirt.

'Now we got ya a stool for the shower so ya don't have to stand and you can still shower yourself.' Dean said tucking his arms under Sam's he helped his brother stand and helped him to the shower cubicle and onto the high-backed stool.

'Thanks Dean.' Sam whispered, 'for everything.'

'No probs so yell when you're ready to get out, I'll go get you some clean gear and make a coffee.' Dean said giving Sam a bright smile, 'it's good to see you up and aware again Sam.' he said before rushing out, not waiting for Sam's reply.

After enjoying the shower's warmth and feeling clean again, Sam turned the water off and towelled himself dry before he called for Dean, the privacy was too precious to give up too quickly. As he dried himself, Sam heard raised voices coming from the other room, _'Dad must be back.' _ Sam closed his eyes for a moment and caught his breath listening to the growing argument, he stared to hold his breath with worry, Dean and his Dad never fought or if they did, they never did it in front of Sam. That was what Sam and John did, publicly and privately but not Dean and John.

'Listen Dad, Sam's barely been awake for an hour and you want him to travel to Father Jim's?' Dean screamed incredulously, 'damn it old man he can't even walk properly.'

'It will be safer and Jim's.' John yelled back, 'I can't protect him, you like this.'

'Like what Dad?'

'Out in the open, vulnerable, damn it Dean I'm doing this for Sam.'

'Why? He's a grown man Dad he can make up his own mind now.'

'He is ill Dean, and wide open to any and all demons including Decebal.' John let his temper get the better of him then and the words tumbled out, 'he can't control his powers, gifts or whatever the hell you want to call it, he can't control anything. He's prey to any sick fuck that wants to come along and use him. Damn it Dean at the moment your brother is a liability until we can hunt The Demon and Decebal down and kill them.'

'What did you just say?' Dean asked his voice low and empty of emotion, a cold rage built inside of him but he kept it in check, trying to stay respectful towards his father.

'Look at what he did Dean, the devastation he caused just with a thought.'

'That thought, that devastation saved our lives Dad.' Dean snapped emphasising each word with a finger poke at his father's chest; he had to make the man see reason. Too many times in the past John refused to acknowledge Sam's contribution to their family to their lives, he was not going to let it happen again. 'So what? You dump Sam at Father Jim's and go off to hunt again? He's not thirteen anymore Dad.'

'No, I'm leaving both of you there.' John said, his tone enforcing the fact that it was a done deal. 'Now go get your brother and help him get dressed while I finish packing.'

'Dad!' Dean growled, fuck it he was twenty-eight years old, Sam was twenty-four they were not kids anymore, John couldn't just expect them to follow orders blindly anymore.

'Dean!' Sam's voice broke the sudden static charged silence between the men, the urgency in his tone made Dean turn and hurry to the bathroom without another glance at his father.

'Hey Sammy I'm here.' Dean said closing the door behind him, 'damn it Sammy what happened?' he cried out when he saw Sam lying on the floor, half in and half out of the shower cubicle.

'Got dizzy,' Sam said blinking up at his brother, 'don't feel so good.'

'Damn it Sammy I'm sorry I should have been in here with you not letting the old man get to me.'

'Dean?' Sam squinted at the bright bathroom light, 'Dean?'

'What ... what's wrong Sammy?' Dean wrapped another towel around his shivering brother and cradled him to his chest rubbing his hands down Sam's arms, ignoring the pain of his shattered hand.

'Cold Dean ... Dean I can feel him.' Sam tried to string his words together, 'I can feel him in me.'

'Who Sammy?'

'Decebal, he wants us back.' Sam whispered, 'why can't they leave us alone?'

'Sam ... listen to me Dad wants us to go and stay with Father Jim for a while, you up for that? We'll be on consecrated ground he won't be able to...'

'He showed me Dean.'

'What Sammy?'

'When I was asleep, he showed me what he did to you.' Sam mumbled, 'it was all my fault Dean I'm so sorry.'

'No, no dude it's not your fault at all.' Dean said holding his brother closer, a feeling of sick horror filled Dean no one was ever to find out, ever.

'Dean I'm tired ... when we going?'

'Soon.'

'Daddy's takin' us isn't he?' Sam murmured sleepily, 'don't wanna go and be left alone Deanie.'

'No one's leaving you alone again Sammy.' Dean whispered in Sam's ear, lifting his good hand to Sam's forehead he eased his brother's head back onto his shoulder and then brushed his fringe out of his eyes, 'no one's leaving you alone anymore.'

'Daddy doesn't want me anymore,' Sam whimpered, 'I heard him tell Father Jim, he doesn't want me to help hunt anymore. Jus' be you an' him. I don't wanna be alone Dean.'

'Sh Sammy its okay, no one's leaving you behind, I'm gonna be there with you.' Dean said rocking his brother gently; both still huddled on the bathroom floor. a movement behind him caught Dean's eye, and he looked up at their father standing in the doorway, tears running freely down his weather-beaten face.

'We have to get going.' John said hoarsely before turning on his heels and striding out of the room, leaving his shell-shocked and traumatised sons on the bathroom floor, unable to find the right way to comfort them, hell to comfort himself, the guilt meter just exploded in his mind. Running outside he managed to drop to his knees next to what was claimed to a be a flower bed, and retched violently. The acidic vomit burning and scalding on its upward spiral. An overwhelming feeling of failure filled John as he purged it from his body. Failure was not in his vocabulary.

Weakly he sat back on his haunches and dragged a hand over his mouth, spitting a few times to rid himself of the last dregs of bile lingering in his throat.

Ignoring the pain and dizziness, and the overpowering need to sleep John staggered to his feet and went to sit behind the wheel to wait for Sam and Dean to come out. His head thumped and pounded against the backs of his eyes, as the word failure crept back into his thoughts. Finally, after what seemed to be hours of waiting the boys made their way to the car and their father. Sam shook with the effort of making it the extra few feet to the car, unable to get out of the car to help John sat up straighter and avoided making eye contact with either of them. Easing Sam's long frame into the backseat was no mean feat, and Dean was breathing heavily by the time he finished. Resting against pillows Sam had his legs stretched out on the back seat with more pillows piled under his ankles to take the pressure off his infected feet.

Shivering despite the warmth of the day Sam snuggled into the blankets Dean covered him with and immediately closed his eyes. The events of the day finally taking their toll on him. After making sure they had everything Dean made his way around to the front passenger side door and slid in, pale-faced, with pain lines etched across his face Dean slipped down a little to rest his head on the back of the bench seat. Unable to look at his father he put his sunglasses on and feigned sleep.

It was going to be a long, silent trip as the three Winchester men all tried to come to terms with their own private torments and hells, as well as dealing with each others.

John had already rung ahead and told Father Jim Murphy what had happened, in a short abridged fashion warning him that there could be demonic trouble. He kept glancing at Sam's reflection in the rear-view mirror, the boy's words still stinging his ears, the barbed-wire tightened even more around his heart, and his guilt sat in his stomach heavily. How could he ever fix things again?

Dean glanced over at his father, hiding behind his shades he watched the emotions playing across the old man's face. The looks, of fear, anger, determination, and utter desolation played across his features in a silent slide show.

Sam murmured incoherently in his sleep as another terror gripped him, he could feel the ropes burning him as he struggled against them. Bound to the chair he couldn't move the rope around his throat secure and tight enough to choke him added to his fear but it was what played out in front of him, that held him in awe and horror, unable to turn away, or close his eyes all he could do was watch silently. The gag effectively cutting off his angry screams and sobs.

How could Dean have survived mentally, let alone physically? Decebal's face loomed in front of him, laughing, and mocking him. 'Soon Sammy, soon you will both be back and I promise you, that this is nothing compared to what I will do to Dean in front of you. You took my pet away from me; I will take your brother away from you.'

Sam let out a hoarse scream, his hands flailing in the air as he tried to fight off invisible hands, hearing words unspoken. 'Dean!' He screamed, 'No, Dean what have I done?'

John swore as he fought to right the car, Sam's outburst startling him making him swerve onto the loose gravel, sending dust and stones flying in their wake. 'Dean, check your brother.' He yelled but Dean was already leaning over the seat trying to calm Sam down.

'Dad we have to get to Father Jim's now,' Dean said urgently, 'something attacked Sammy in his dreams.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' John demanded as he finally got them back onto the asphalt.

'He's got rope burns on his wrists and around his neck, and, and damn it Dad just get us there.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry guys but I am leaving this story here... I will be posting a new one this week, which will be the 3rd in the Decebal trilogy.**

**And I promise that there will be an ending in sight!! **


End file.
